Is this hell or is it heaven?
by Elysees
Summary: Kai is a slave who works in the kitchen of the royal palace in the land of neko-jins. Kai's life is a living hell, filled with hard work, abuse and lots of pain.then Kai meets the prince, Rei, can Rei save Kai from his pained life? Can love bloom? ReixKai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks!! I'm quick so here's the disclaimer!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and I repeat NOT own beyblade or any of the chars! Okay? Goddie now enjoy the story!! XD**

**The life as a slave:**

"Hurry up, stupid boy!!" Kai fell to the ground hard and could feel the stinging pain in his cheek from the rough backhand he had just retrieved from the angry kitchen chef, making him drop all the plates he had carried.

"Goddamn it!! Now look what you did!!! How the hell did I end up with a filthy, useless weakling like you?" The chef shouted angrily and kicked Kai, who was trying too clean up the mess as fast as he could, before he once again was forced to the ground, the broken Pisces cutting his bare arms.

Kai looked up. "But.. I was just putting the plates back when you hit me for no reason, I couldn't help it…" Kai tried to defend himself.

"Shut up!!" The man yelled and planted another hard blow to the boys face. "How do you dear go against me!! If it wasn't for me, you would still be sitting on that slavemarket where you original belong! So you better listen to me boy!!" The angry chef said before he spit Kai in the face.

"I'll go take a nap now, this mess better be gone and all your chores done when I wake up, or you'll be in for one hell of a punishment, and we don't want that now do we?" He said and grinned evilly.

Kai looked down. "no…" he said quietly.

The man grasped Kai by the hair, making the boy winch, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "No what?"

Kai winched again from the strong grip that was tugging his hair. Before replying once again "no sir.."

"That was better.. Now get moving brat!" He said angrily, before tossing Kai away and walked into his chamber just beside the kitchen.

After Kai was sure his boss was gone he slowly bend down, starting to clean up the mess.

'How did I end this way? ' Kai thought to himself.

About 4 months ago Kai had been kidnapped, back in his own village and sold as a slave. He had no family and was well fit, and as bonus he was pretty too, he was a perfect candidate. He had stayed on the market for about 2 months before he was sold, it wasn't because he wasn't desired by many, but the problem was, Kai hadn't been very obeying, and a slave that can't obey his master isn't exactly what people is looking for. But then one day, an old, fat ugly looking man showed up and wanted Kai. Yes.. It was that day Kai's life became a living hell.

_Flashback:_

"_Him.. I want that one" The fat man said and pointed at Kai._

_Kai glared hard at the man. He was fat, ugly and so much more that Kai could think of. No way was he going with him. If it wasn't for the shackles around his wrist and feet's, and not to forget the uncomfortable collar around his neck, he would have jumped on the guy right away just for thinking that he could own him, he didn't belong to anybody!_

"_Ah.. Well sir, we haven't really been able to break this one down yet, he's very stubborn and disobeying" The man who was in charge of the selling explained. He had tried many times to make Kai more obeying, but with no luck._

_The man just smiled. "That's just fine, I like to break them down myself" he chuckled. _

_There was just something about those words and that laugh that made Kai feel the cold chill up his spine.. It was like it was pure evil…_

"_Very well then" _

_Kai saw how the two men settled a price, and then the seller made his way over to Kai with the keys to unlock the collar, but before doing so he whispered in Kai's ear with a mocking voice._

"_Good luck kid, I heard that chef Cho should be 'very' generous and kind with his 'employees'" and then unlocked the collar. _

_This was when Kai saw his chance to run. Before the seller was giving a chance to know what was going on Kai slammed his shoulder up his chin, knocking him unconscious and ran for the exit as fast as the shackles would allow. Just when he thought he would make it a sudden deadweight landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He looked behind him and saw it was his new 'owner' who had jumped on him, he was quite fast for such a fat man._

_The man took a firm grip around his neck and pulled him up._

"_Where you think you're going, you're coming with me now!" Cho said angrily. And it was no use, Kai wasn't able to fight him off he had to follow._

_Cho pulled him all the way through the town. It was the first time Kai had a chance to look on the city, he soon found out he was in the neko-jin kingdom, he had heard of this place before. Neko-jins were a very powerful people, known far and wide for their incredibly wisdom and beauty. _

"_Hey listen when I speak to you your brat!!" _

_Kai was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a hard punch to his stomach and fell down on his knees._

"_I said we're here."_

_Kai looked up, while trying to overcome the pain in his stomach. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing in front of the biggest and most beautiful palace he had ever seen. It had to be the royal palace._

_Kai was pushed inside a side door for employees and dragged into a small chamber near the kitchen. Here Cho threw him to the floor. __Kai looked up to give him a glare, but his eyes widen in fear instead. Cho was standing with a large whip and a big, sharp kitchen knife and some other stuff. _

"_Now.. I guess I'll have to teach some manners.. Don't you think?" Cho's voice was cold and mocking, and full of excitement._

_That night Kai screamed louder than he had ever done in his whole life…_

_End flashback_

Kai brought a hand up to rub some of the still visible scars on his back and winched when he accidently brushed over some rather fresh welts. It had been almost 2 months now since he came here. He hated it. Cho had got him to help out in the kitchen, or rather, making him do all the work while he himself did nothing more than sleep, drink and punish him whenever he felt like it. Kai had still not seen the rest of the palace, the only thing he has seen so far was this kitchen, the little chamber where Cho dragged him over whenever he was in the mood for beatings and his own small room witch only contained a bucket and a little pile of straws to make a bed.

'Damn, this is going to leave one hell of a bruise' Kai touched his cheek lightly and winched, it hurt, but pain wasn't something he wasn't used too.

Kai looked at the clock.

'SHIT!! I have to make princes tea!!'

Kai quickly started to boil some water. He had never seen the prince, he had only heard the stories that rumored between the gauds and maids in the palace. The prince's father, the king, was very sick, and so the prince was being prepared to take over the country. After what he had heard, the hire should have the face of an angel with long black hair, golden eyes and flawless snow-white skin. But you shouldn't get fooled by the appearance, he heard that he was cruel towards all, and that he has no mercy, that even Cho was like a innocent child beside the prince. Just one wrong look and you would be dead by the morning.

Just the thought that someone could be crueler than Cho seemed so impossible that it made Kai shiver with fear.

Kai quickly finished making the tea and placed on a fine silver plate and put it outside the door where the butler would bring it up.

But not long after he had put it outside a maid with bright pink hair ran into the kitchen. Her name was Mariah, Kai didn't like her, she was good friends with Cho and so, she thought she could push him around as it pleased her, knowing he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it without getting into troubles.

"Why have you put the prince's tea outside!! He should have gotten it for 2 minutes ago!!"

"Why hasn't the butler brought it up then?" Kai asked, annoyed by high pitch tone that escaped her moth every time she talked.

"The butler isn't here today!! You have to bring it up! NOW!!"

"I don't know where it is" Kai tried to hide his annoyance towards the irritating girl as much as he could.

Mariah showed the silver plate with the tea in his arms.

"up the stairs, down the hall till you come to the lounge, then you take the stairs to the top floor going through the second door to your right, then go to your left and through the second living room till you come to the office! Now go!!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I have other more important chores right now!! Get going!!!"

And with that Kai was showed through the door witch slammed hard behind him.

'Shit..' Kai didn't want to admit it, but if the rumors were true, he wasn't really found of the fact that he now had to face this demon prince.

'Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse..'

**YAY!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!! Okay this is chapter 1 in my new story, but I remind you all I'm on a continuation school where I'm busy with both my music and my schoolwork and the exams are closeing up on me (HELP!!) so it might take a while between the chapters, so please be patient with me..**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!! Here's next chapter for ya all!! :)**

**The first meeting:**

Slowly Kai made his way to the office, trying hard to remember the directions.

Finally he stood outside what he presumed was the office. He hesitated a little before knocking carefully.

"Come in" was the reply from the other side. Kai took a deep breath before stepping inside. The office was big. In the side of the room was a big fireplace with a burning fire, covering the room in a dim light and filling it with a nice intense heat. The kitchen was very cold when there wasn't fired up in the ovens, and the fact that Kai was only wearing a lose hanging shirt and a pair of old thin pants wasn't really helping to keep warm.  
The floor was covered with the most beautiful and finest carpets that Kai almost felt bad stepping on them with his old and dirty shoes. In the back of the room was a big French window, leading outside to a big balcony, showing the stars from above, indicating how late it actually was.

To the right was a big double door leading into another room, but it was closed, so Kai wasn't able to see what was hidden behind it. On the walls there hang old Chinese paintings and weapons.

'This room truly is worthy of a prince' Kai thought to himself before he for a moment stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the room, a big wooden desk. But it wasn't the desk that caught Kai's eyes the most, it was who was sitting behind it.

Behind the desk was a boy, around his own age, busy scribbling down on a document. His hair was long and almost reached the ground from his sitting position, it was in a long ponytail decorated with a white band. The boy himself whore a white, sleeveless Chinese robe, that reached down to around his knees and red pants underneath. The rope was decorated with red edges and gold buttons. The boys face was perfect and completely white. There was no doubt about it, it was him, Rei, prince of the neko-jins.

The stories didn't lie, he really was beautiful.

"You're late Maru.. I was supposed to have my tea 10 minutes ago" the boy said, not looking up once from his work (A.N: Maru is the name of the butler, lame, I know)

Kai stopped in front of the desk and put the tea down in front of the prince. He backed away laid on his knees and bowed deeply before answering.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I had problems finding the way."

**Rei's pov:**

I looked up and was meet by a unfamiliar sight. It was a boy, around my own age I think. He was dressed in old, thin clothing. A servant I would guess.

"Who are you?" I didn't really mean it to sound so harsh, but I'm pretty stressed right now, I'm particularly buried in paperwork, there's just no way for me to get it all done in time.

"My name is Kai, my lord"

What a beautiful voice he possessed, sweet like honey, it's like the words are dripping from his mouth. Kai, Hmm I like that name. Hey wait! I did not just think that!! Get a grip Rei!!

I turned my attention back to the boy.

"Stand up and let me see you." My voice was cold and determent, like a real leader, that's how it should be.

The boy quickly got up to his feet and slowly raised his head. It was gorgeous, hell it was more than gorgeous! It was way beyond that, it couldn't be described. His eyes had the most beautiful crimson color, his hair in a tow toned blue, and blue tattoos on his cheeks. But then I noticed, one mistake on his flawless face, a big bruise forming on his left cheek. I still held my cold mask, but I couldn't help but ask "What happened to your cheek?" I asked trying just to sound curious and not caring.

**Normal pov:**

Kai raised his hand by instinct and brushed against the now sore bruise on his cheek and winched slightly. He couldn't tell the prince that Cho was abusing him, it would only cause more troubles for him. He had to come up with an explanation.

"I.. Uh.. I fell down some stairs earlier this day, and.. Uhh.. Knocked my face to the ground, my lord." Kai mentally hit himself for the lame story, there was no way the prince would believe that.

'Why did he even ask? Why would he even waste his precious time talking with me?' Kai thought for himself.

Rei raised an eyebrow. He could clearly see that this bruise wasn't something that you would get from a fall down the stairs, it was like Kai was hiding something. 'Maybe I should just play along, if he goes through the trouble of lying he must have a reason for it.'

"Very well, thanks for the tea, you can go now." Actually Rei really didn't want him to leave, there was something about Kai, something he just couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there and one thing was for sure, Rei liked it.

Kai quickly bowed on last time and disappeared out the door. Rei unconsciously starred at the door for several moments before once again turn back to his work, still with his thoughts swirling around Kai. Not thinking over it Rei sat with a little smile on his lips, it was like Kai's little visit had brought a little light into his sad little grayish day.

---

Once outside the door Kai leaned himself against the wall, feeling like his legs suddenly wasn't able to carry his own weight. He didn't even know how he could describe this felling, just the way Rei had looked at him with those beautiful golden eyes. The rumors about his beauty certainly was true, Kai had never in his life seen anyone poses such beauty. But that Rei should be a demon prince? Yeah, well he had to admit he had a kind of cold attitude, but not nearly as bad as he had thought it would be.

Kai smiled a little without really notice, this was properly the first time he had smiled since he came here. 'I hope I'll get the chance to see him again' He thought still with the smile on his lips. Well better make his way back to kitchen.

Just as Kai was about to walk he stopped, wild-eyed he looked around him.

'Shit.. What the hell is the way back??'

**YAY!! Chapter 2! I'll try update as soon as possible again**

**PS: I NEED reviews, it's my drug!! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!! Here you go :)**

**Punishment, dreams and evilness: **

Finally about half an hour Kai found his way back to the kitchen. 'This palace is bigger than I thought, how the hell does everyone knows the way around?' Kai thought. He was relived that he got back without being seen by anyone, especially Mariah. If Cho found out he had been snickering around the palace he would be in trouble.

'God, please. Please let him still be asleep!' Kai silently wished as he opened the door to the kitchen and walked in. But all his hopes dropped when a not very happy Cho instantly greeted him with a fist to his face.

Kai fell to the ground with a loud thud as meet the stone floor.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY!! I WOKE UP AND FOUND YOU MISSING, AND WORSE! NOT ANY OF YOUR CHORSE DONE!!!" Cho screamed so loud that his whole face went purple, Kai was almost sure he was going to explode any moment. But that was wish thinking.

Kai didn't know what to do, he had never seen Cho this angry before. It was terrifying. He quickly dragged himself up on his feet, but kept looking down, trying to avoid Cho's angry glare.

"I.. I had to bring up prince Rei's tea… And I.. G-Got lost on my way back…"

Another punch to the face.

Kai could fell how the hard blows bruised his skin and the blood starting to run down his chin.

"Stop your lies brat!! Mariah told me you had gone exploring and that you had asked her to cover you up!!"

If Kai hadn't been looking down Cho would have been able to see the dark look in his eyes.

'Mariah… She just had to get him into trouble. God he hated her..'

Cho took Kai by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the kitchen.

"I warned you what would happen if you hadn't finished when I got here, now you have to suffer the consequences!"

Kai tried desperately to fight himself his way out of the strong grip, knowing what was going to happen now as they got closer and closer towards 'that' room, but it was no use.

"N-No please..!! Don't!!"

But it was no use. Cho pulled Kai inside the room, inside there was various kitchen knives hanging on the walls and in the cabinet in the end of the room was Cho's personally collection of whips and other torture equipments, it was like he's sick twisted hobby.

Cho quickly chained Kai to the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. He then walked over to the cabinet and picked out the most hard blowing whip he could find and walked back to Kai.

Kai's breaths was deep and swallow, he could feel the cold sweat running down his back and the angst spread in his body.

Cho griped Kai by the chin and forced the boy too look him in the eyes. He could see the fear and panic painted all over his face, god how he loved when he could draw that expression out of him!

"I'll make you regret your disobeying.. Kai…" He whispered evilly in the boys' ear.

Kai felt a cold shiver run down his spine as those words that particularly dripped with evilness and hated.

Cho released Kai and walked behind him. He quickly ripped of Kai's old shirt. He lifted the whip high above his head and smashed it against the already scared back.

Kai screamed when the whip made contact with his already hurt back. He could fell the burning sensation and white flashes of pain every time the whip hit his back.

Kai wasn't even sure how long this kept going, but it felt like an eternity maybe even more before Cho finally laid down the whip.

'Thank god… It's over..' Kai thought, his entire self was hurting like mad. But just as he thought it was over Cho forced him to look at him once again.

"Oh don't think you'll get away that essay Kai, that was only the beginning." Cho said as he smirked evilly.

"No.. P-Please.. Not more…" Kai was lost, it hurt so much, Cho had never been this hard in punishment. His back was shooting angry shoots of pain throughout his whole body every time he moved a little bit and his muscles was torn from hanging from the chains and barely being able to reach the ground, how could he possibly be able to handle even more pain?

But there was nothing Kai could do as the kicks and punches rained down his body. And once again Kai painful grasps and cries could be heard in the room.

---

**Meanwhile with Rei:**

Rei was lying inside in his big kingsized bed inside of his bedroom, which was right next to his office. The red silk sheets feeling good against his bare back and the covers pulled over his legs leaving his torso uncovered. But he wasn't able to sleep. He simply couldn't help but think about Kai all the time! Why couldn't he knock the crimson eyed beauty out of his head? Every time he closed his eyes his face was the only thing he could see, that beautiful face.

Once again Rei frowned. Ever since Kai had been there he hadn't been able to forget about that nasty bruise that had disturbed the rest of his perfect features. He knew it couldn't have been caused by a fall down the stairs like Kai had said, that was obvious. But why would Kai lie about it? That's was what confused him the most, did Kai have something to hide from him?

'Ahh!! Damn. So many questions! Why can't I forget him??' Rei fisted his long, black silk hair in frustration. 'Oh how I wished I could see him again…' Rei thought sadly.

Rei thought about Kai for several hours, floating in the memory of their earlier meeting. But as time went by Rei finally felled asleep, his dreams full of the wonderful bluenett.

---

**Next day back at Kai: **

Kai lay completely still on the pile of straws inside his cold room. The only movement and sign that he was even alive was the violent trembling. It hadn't been more than about a couple of hours ago Cho finally had been satisfied by the punishment and tossed Kai back into his own room. Kai had barely been able to crawl up over to the straws so he didn't lie on the cold stone floor. His body was just one big mess and the pain was unbearable. Beside the rough whipping that had left deep painful welts on his back, some still bleeding slightly, Cho had broken at least 1 of his ribs and more of them was bend, his entire body was covered in scratches, bruises, wounds and burnmarks. Every muscle, every nerve was screaming out in pain when he tried to move. Never had Cho been so cruel, he hadn't even bothered to go get Kai for the daily work this morning, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything after the rough night.

Kai could smell the powerful bitter scent of his own blood, it was disgusting.

Suddenly he could hear several of voices coming from outside his door, one of them belonging to a girl. His door was opened and Kai was just able to lift his head to see Mariah standing over him with a playful smile on her lips.

"Well, well.. Cho was a bit hard to you wasn't he?" She said with amusement in her voice.

Kai stared angrily up upon her. "What the hell.. Do you.. Want?" His voice was horse from screaming but the anger wasn't hard to miss.

"Now! Don't give me that angry attitude!! See I have brought you guest" She smirked and winked for someone to get inside.

In came 4 gauds, all of them smirking and driving their eyes all over his body.

"I have to admit Mariah, you weren't lying! He really IS one sexy piece of meat!!" One of the gauds said as the licked his lips.

"I told you. Now give me the money! First try pays extra, I still think his a virgin." She said happily and held out her hand to get some money from one of the other gauds.

"I'm first! I'm sure he'll be worth all the money." The big man said as he paid Mariah and began making his way over to the now terrified Kai.

'No.. This is not happening!!' Kai hoped that it was all just a nightmare, but he soon realized, this was the cruel reality as the man turned him over as his whole body protested loudly at the rough movement.

"NO!! GET OFF ME!!" Kai screamed loudly and tried the best he could to fight of the man, but he only managed to sending more pains through his body and wasn't nearly strong enough to struggle against the man, that only laughed at Kai's weak attempts as he bend down to pull of the boys pants.

"I SAID GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

This comment earned Kai a hard slap across his face. Kai hissed sharply as he was reminded of all the beatings his body had taken all night.

Kai could feel the stinging in his eyes. No way was he going to cry in front of those barbarians!!

'Please.. Someone… Help me!!' Kai thought desperately as the man's ministrations continued.

---

**Meanwhile:**

Rei was wandering around the palace, he was actually supposed to be working right now, but how was he meant to concentrate when all his thoughts still circled around Kai? It was absolutely and totally absurd that he, Rei, the prince of the neko-jins was so obsessed by one person that he didn't even was able to focus on his work to take over the throne.

But Rei couldn't help it. He just had to find him! He had to see him again. As long Tala wouldn't catch him it would be alright.

Tala was Rei's adviser and not to forget best friend. He wasn't very much older than Rei but he was smarter than anyone Rei had ever known and was therefore in charge of Rei's teaching. If he caught Rei skipping from his studying he would be in trouble.

'Let me see.. Where could he be?' Rei walked down all the corridors and even went to look at the servants living area (much too there surprise) but no one of them even knew who Kai was.

Rei was starting to get frustrated, was Kai even working here? Was it just something he had imagined? No way, there was just no way Kai would have been pure fantasy, he was way to pretty for that.

"ARRG!! Why is this place so damn big!!" Rei yelled in frustration.

'Well I guess the only place I'm missing is the kitchen then' Rei thought for himself and made his way towards the kitchen.

Once outside the kitchen Rei knocked a couple of times. He could a loud voice from inside

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!! I'M BUSY!!!"

Rei just walked in.

Cho almost choked in his beer when he saw no other than prince Rei walk into his kitchen.

Rei looked with disgust at the man. He believed his name was Cho or something.

"Well I'm very sorry if I'm disturbing something important chef Cho." Rei said with a calm voice and looked cold at Cho, as the cook quickly tossed away the alcohol in his hand and stood up to bow for the prince.

"I-I'm terribly sorry my lord! I didn't know it was them! What can I do for them?" Cho said in one breath, while keeping his head down.

"I'm looking for someone, a servant named Kai, does he work here with you?" Rei asked coldly.

Cho started sweating a little "K-Kai? No that name says me nothing my lord. But allow me to ask my lord, why exactly are you looking for a simple servant?"

"That's none of your business chef Cho. Well if you haven't seen him I have nothing more to do here, goodbye." And with that said Rei turned on his heels, this kitchen was certainly not a place he wished to be in for longer than absolutely required necessary.

Cho bowed again as Rei made his way out. "Yes, farewell my lord, sorry I wasn't more help."

When Rei got out the door he could the disappointment rising inside of him. He had looked everywhere! And he hadn't found him.

Rei sighed 'well, I guess I'll never see him again' Rei sighed again and made his way back to his office, it was late anyway close to evening and he hadn't done any work today. 'Tala is going to so pissed' Rei thought, but just when he was about to take the first step up the stair he heard something.

"No! Please!! STOP IT!!"

Rei turned around, it was distant but he was SURE that had been Kai's voice! How could he ever forget a voice like his?

"NO! DON'T!!!"

Rei sat of running after the sounds, as he ran he could hear more voices and hard laughter, he was nearing. Finally he came to the source of the noise as he reached a closed door. Rei pushed his ear against the door and listened to what was happening.

"Please s-stop! You're hurting me!!" *slap*

"Shut up bitch!! I'm going to have some fun!!"

"Haha!! Look at that little slut!"

That was it! Rei didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that was Kai in there and it sounded like he was in trouble. Rei braked through the door and was meet by scene that was like taking right out of a nightmare.

There on the floor was a naked Kai. A bruised, bleeding, hurt Kai and on top of him one of the gauds, just about to pull his pants off. And around the room were 3 more gauds and a pinkhaired maid.

Kai was lying on the floor, clearly in great pain.

"M-My lord I-I can explain!!" The man on top of Kai stammered out with fright in his voice.

**Nahaha!! You have to wait for the next chapter to know what's gonna happen!! XD (I'm so evil) **

**(Review please!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter.**

_There on the floor was a naked Kai. A bruised, bleeding, hurt Kai and on top of him one of the gauds, just about to pull his pants off. And around the room were 3 more gauds and a pinkhaired maid. _

_Kai was lying on the floor, clearly in great pain._

"_M-My lord I-I can explain!!" The man on top of Kai stammered out with fright in his voice. _

**Rei to the rescue: **

Rei's eyes flashed with anger as he looked around the room. Mariah and the gauds were in deep trouble, and they knew! Rei didn't hesitate before going over and particularly threw the gaud of Kai.

Kai took a deep breath as the heavy weight was lifted from his chest. He was once again reminded of his damaged ribs. He coughed loudly a couple of times and gritted his teethes in pain. But it was Rei, Rei had showed up, Rei had saved him, but he hadn't wished for the prince to see him in such a weak and pathetic state.

Kai made a weak attempt of cover himself up, but his body only gave him more pain as he tried to preserve that little honor that still was in his life.

Rei saw this and kneeled down beside Kai, he took the gaud's jacket that lay on the floor and gently pulled it over Kais trembling body. He gently ran his fingers through Kais blue, bloodstained hair and whispered comforting in his ear;

"_It's okay, they're not going to hurt you anymore, no one will hurt you, I promise"_

Kai looked into Rei's golden eyes. They were full of worry and concern. Even though Kai was lying on a cold floor he could feel the warm spreading in his body. He could feel Rei gentle running his fingers through his hair and his mild caring aura around him, Rei didn't even have one trace of the cold attitude he had the last time Kai had seen him. If it wasn't because of his currently state Kai would have smiled, Rei had saved him.

Kai just nodded weakly as reply, his body was completely drained for strength.

Rei softly ran his hand over Kai's bruised cheek before standing up once again with even more anger whelmed up inside of him, if that was even possible. Rei looked at the rooms other occupants. They all looked petrified back at their lord. The man who had been on top of Kai had got himself fully dressed and now stood with a white face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!!" Rei roared at the men and girl.

There was a couple of seconds awkward silence before finally one of the gauds stepped forward with a frightened voice.

"M-My l-l-lord.. We.. I swear.. We h-had nothing to d-do with it.. We just came by as we heard s-someone screaming, we only wanted to help!" He said. The 2 other gauds and Mariah nodded quickly, but the third man wasn't that happy.

"It's a lie!! You.." But he didn't get to finish as Rei interrupted.

"I don't care who did it or didn't!! The thing is you all stood in here and cheered while you were sexually abusing him!!! Rei's anger filled the whole room with a tense atmosphere, so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Whose idea was this?!" Rei yelled at the group.

Immediately all 3 men pushed Mariah forward.

"It was her, my lord! She said that if we paid her we could get him!!" They all said.

"Traitors!!" Mariah howled with a high pitch voice. She turned scared towards the prince.

"My lord.. I-I can explain!!" She tried desperately.

"I don't need your explanation!! I think your actions have said enough!!! I want you all to leave this palace, leave my country! And if I EVER sees you're here again, I'll make sure you'll all whished you never was born!! Now LEAVE!!!"

The staff quickly disappeared out of the door and hopefully out of Reis and Kais life too.

Rei starred after them before quickly bending down to the hurt boy again.

"..Thanks.." Kai said with his horse and pained voice that wasn't able to show the gratefulness he really felt.

Rei just returned his hand to Kais hair and went back to his caring tone.

"Shh.. You shouldn't talk.. Let's get you away from here."

With help from Rei, Kai was able to at least get his pants on. Rei was careful not to hurt him further. Kai's body was completely covered in injuries and bruises, when they got up to his room he would have a better look on the poor bluenett, but right now he just had to get him away from here. Rei picked Kai up so he could ride on his back.

Kai made some small noises of discomfort and pain. He could feel Reis body heat against his cold body, it felt good to be this close to Rei. He knew it was wrong of him to think like this, but right now he really didn't care, all he wanted was to get away from here and that all his injuries would stop throbbing so much.

---

Rei slowly carried Kai all the way back to the office that Kai had been in once before, when he and Rei had meet the first time. Rei went through the door in the right side of the office and into his room. He gently sat Kai in his big in the middle of the room. Rei placed a hand on Kais chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in one moment" Rei said and smiled sweetly at Kai.

Kai nodded as Rei went to the other end of the room and through another door. Kai looked around the room with awe. The room was big and purely amazing. Reis room was decorated with several red velvet curtains around the room, he himself was sitting on a big kingsized bed with nice red and black silk sheets, and over the black headboard was a big golden tiger, the symbol of the neko-jins. In the left side of the room was a French window like the one in the office, leading out to the same balcony. Beside that Rei also had a big closet and mirror, a bookshelf filled with the history of the neko-jins through time.

Not long he left Rei came back and made his way over to Kai. He knelled in front of him and looked at Kai with big kind eyes. And Kai couldn't help but love the nekos eyes, and the way they made him feel so safe.

"Are you alright?" Reis voice was so warm and loving, that Kai just wanted to burry himself in the handsome prince's arms, but he couldn't. How could he? Reality crashed down on Kai. Rei was a prince, he was a slave, this was wrong.

"I'm f-fine, my lord.. I-I really should get back.." Kai tried to stand up, but the moment he got to his feet a sharp pain shoot up through his whole body.

"ARGG!!" Kai felt forward but was caught by tow strong arms that held him close to a warm chest.

Kai looked up with a pained look in his eyes, to find Reis worried face glancing down at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you back to that place! Not after what those monsters did to you." Rei said determent, as he without really thinking about it tightened his hold protectively on Kai.

"And you don't need to call me lord. Just call me Rei." He said a little more gently.

Kai continued to stare up into Reis beautiful face. He was actually relieved that Rei didn't want to get rid of him as he had thought he would, maybe this was wrong, but how could something so wrong fell so right? Kai leaned his head against Reis shoulder and sighed, just Rei's present felt so tender and loving. He felt like he was home in the prince arms.

".. It wasn't them who did this.." Kai whispered with closed eyes.

Rei looked down. "What?"

"It wasn't them who d-did all this" Kai said again, referring to his injuries.

Rei looked Kai in the eyes again. His eyes was gentle, but held a hint of anger.

"Then who did this to you?"

Kai looked down, the pictures of the night flashing in front of his eyes.

"Cho.. The chef.. He was the one who bought me a couple of months ago.. I have worked in the kitchen ever since. He.. He use to punish me.. When I'm not doing a good job."

"Bastard!" Rei growled.

Kai looked up with fright in his eyes. Was Rei now disgusted by his weakness? Was Kai just a pathetic slave in the nekos eyes after Kai told him the truth about him being abused? But as Kai looked at Rei he could see his vision was distant and his eyes flashing with an anger that clearly wasn't directed at him.

"He lied to me!! He's is NOT getting away with this!" Rei looked at Kai.

"I swear Kai. He'll never lay another finger on you again."

Kai clenched Rei's rope in his hand and buried his face further into Rei's chest, the memories haunted him and the pain came back in his body as he could remember how the long punishment had pushed him far beyond his limits. And as it wasn't enough he had nearly been raped right after!

Rei nuzzled Kai's neck with his fingertips.

"It's okay. You can cry if you want, I'm here." He whispered kindly in his ear.

Kai could feel the stinging in his eyes, and he was no longer able to hold back his tears. He sobbed quietly into Rei's chest, while Rei continued to caress his neck and hair with that comforting touch.

After a little while Kai stopped crying and just enjoyed the warm embrace while Rei stroked his cheek.

"Come, I have made a bath ready for you, we have to clean those wounds before they get infected."

Kai just nodded, not leaving his head from Rei's chest. Rei carefully picked Kai up bride style, and took him over to the other room, which happened to be his master bathroom.

In the middle of the room was a giant spa/tub filled with hot steaming water. Rei sat Kai down on the porcelain toilet and went over to the big cabinets. He pulled out several big, black, fluffy towels, a couple of black cloths and a bottle of shampoo with strawberry smell. He also griped a big pierce of soap and pulled out the first aid kit.

Kai sat over on the toilet while he saw Rei fetch all the things. He suddenly realized what situation he was in. Here he sat, completely helpless and Rei, the prince of the neko-jins, about to help him bath, but that meant.. Kai blushed like mad just thinking about it and he suddenly felt very shy.

When Rei had made everything ready he walked back to Kai.

"Okay, ready?" He said smiling sweetly at Kai.

Kai looked away, not being able to hide his blush. Rei chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm a guy too you know. Nothing I haven't seen before."

'God he looks cute when he blushes like that.' Rei thought.

Kai looked up, still with a clear blush on his bruised cheeks. There was no trace lying in Rei's eyes, he really wanted to help Kai. 'God, how I love those golden eyes.' Kai thought in the back of his head.

Rei helped Kai strip (okay he was only wearing pants and a jacket, so it wasn't much). And Rei for the first time got to see the full extent of the blue haired boy's injuries.

He had at least one broken rib maybe more, several big and deep welts on his back, dark bruises and scratches covered the most of his torso and legs, his arms had been burned numerous of times and he had something close to a dislocated shoulder. Beside that he also had a large amount of old injuries that was badly healed.

Rei's hart wrenched at the sight. 'Oh my god, what have those monsters done to him? How can he even keep conscious?' Rei thought, not even being able to imagine the pain he had and was going through.

Rei helped Kai over and lowered him into the hot water. Kai clenched his teethes and eyes hard as the water connected with his injuries. Rei stood and started to undress himself.

Kai widened his eyes as he saw Rei's rope drop to the floor and started to loosen his pants.

"W-What are you doing?" He stammered as he felt his cheeks heat again.

"You're in no condition to clan your wounds by yourself. And I can't help you from this position." Rei said as he dropped his pants, leaving him in his boxes only.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my boxes on." He said and gave Kai a reassuring smile.

Kai couldn't help but to let his eyes wander over Rei's body. Starting at his flawless face, to his board shoulders, down to his well toned chest and to his slender feline legs. Kai gulped. There was no other way to describe Rei beside utterly hot!

Rei stepped into the water with Kai, keeping his boxes on so he wouldn't make the other uncomfortable. He picked up one of the cloths and the soap. He quickly soaped in the cloth and went behind Kai.

"This.. Might hurt a little.." He said with a hint of sorry in his voice as he placed the soaped in cloth on Kai's open wounds. Kai hissed sharply by the touch. "Uhh!! Stings!!" he gasped, not really meaning to say it out loud.

"I know, just bare with me, it'll be over soon." Rei tried to comfort as he continued to clean the wounds on Kai's back. Rei proceeded with this on all of Kai's wounds and scratches, occasionally drawing a little gasp of pain from the boy.

But finally Rei managed to clean all the wounds so there hopefully wouldn't be any infections.

"There, all done. Let's just wash your hair and get you up. Okay?"

Kai gave a silent nod as reply. He could still feel the stinging sensation in his wounds, but at least they where clean now. He was really grateful for having Rei at his side. As long as he could remember, he had lived alone. He had never had any parents, at least not as he could remember. Since he was a kid he had lived alone on the streets in his small village. The streets had been a rough place, and living among thieves and criminals had thought Kai to protect himself, even at a very young age. He had never known the meaning of 'love'. He had never experienced what it felt like to have someone at your side and he had never felt the caring touch of another human. But sitting here, being cared for, being worried about, it was a feeling he had never known of. He could fell the nice warm spread in his body every time Rei spoke to him, cared for him and touched him. And the only thing Kai could think of was; 'Is this what people call.. Love?'

Rei wetted Kai's hair before picking up the shampoo and poured a large amount in his hand. He gently soaped Kai's hair while at the same time massaged his scalp. Kai closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. He could smell the strong scent of strawberry and the nice aroma made him relax further as he leaned back against Rei.

Rei blushed as he felt Kai lean against his chest. The bare sight of Kai was enough to send him out on a trail of thoughts and feelings, nice once mind you. But right now he had a job to do.

Rei washed the soap out of Kai's hair, holding his hand over the boy's beautiful red crimson eyes. The water was getting colder, and Rei could see Kai was beginning so shiver slightly, and he could also himself feel the cold snaking on to his body.

"Okay, done. Let's get up from here." Rei said. He took his arm around Kai's waist and placed Kai's arm around his own neck, and helped him up from the water.

Rei made a quick process of drying himself and Kai. Kai covered himself with a towel as Rei helped him back into bed.

Rei went over to his giant closet and pulled out a black pair of boxes and a pair of blue pajamas pants for Kai to wear. He himself also slipped into his red sweatpants and fetched the first aid kid he had left in the bathroom.

When he came back Kai was still sitting on the bed, but his eyes was half lidded, he was obviously fighting to stay awake, but really, after all he had been through, that was no surprise. Rei sat beside Kai and helped him into the clean clothing. This time Kai was too tired to be shy, all he wanted right now was to sleep, and burry himself in the nice silk sheets. Rei took the first aid kit and pulled out the soft bandages.

"I'm just going to fix up your back, then you can go to sleep, okay?" Rei softly whispered in Kai's ear.

"Okay.." Kai whispered back with a tired voice.

Rei was being gently as always and the pain wasn't that intense this time, but maybe it was just because he was simply too tired to think about pain.

Rei finished. But he wasn't able to do anything about Kai's shoulder. And this was just the outside, who knew if Kai maybe suffered eternal damaged too? He wasn't a doctor and he could only do this much, even though he wanted to do everything in his power to help Kai.

'I have to find someone who can check him over, to be sure he's okay' Rei thought, it had to be someone he could trust. If it was found out that he was hiding a slave in his room he would be in big trouble. But at the same time it had to be someone who knew what they were doing.

'I have to take care of that tomorrow.'

Rei was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt something softly hit his shoulder. He looked down to find the most adorable, beautiful, cute face of a sleeping Kai. Rei smiled as he put his arms around Kai and pulled him with him down on the bed and pulled the covers over them both.

Kai hot breaths tickled his skin at his neck. And Rei couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through the soft blue hair again. He was happy when he heard Kai make a little purr of satisfaction.

"Sweet dreams, Kai." He whispered before the sleep also took over his body.

**Thank you so much for your patience! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter**

**IF you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet Tala:**

Kai woke up from the peaceful darkness. The first thing he registered was the numb pain in his whole body, but it was quickly forgotten as he could feel a hot breath against his neck. Kai looked to his side to find the form of a sleeping Rei who was holding him tightly around his waist. At first Kai was chocked by this, he was lying in bed with the prince, and he was nuzzled against his chest. But as Kai looked at the face of Rei, he couldn't help but smile. Rei was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and his face was showing nothing but peace and harmony. His long silky hair was spread behind him like a waterfall. Kai could not resist the urge to reach out and touch the black silk stands.

Kai quickly withdraw his hand as Rei's eyes began to flutter open.

"Mmm.. Good morning" Rei said with a sheepish voice as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled cutely at Kai.

Kai blushed hard 'Omg.. So cute..' he thought.

"G-Good morning" He stammered out.

Rei supported himself on his elbows so that he could hover over Kai.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly as if he was afraid Kai would break if he talked to loud.

"I have been better.." Kai admitted as he looked away and tried to hide his obvious blush as he could feel Rei's golden eyes on him.

Rei was just about to say something when a hard knock was heard on his door.

"REI! I hope you have a good explanation ready for me!!" A loud voice sounded through the door.

Kai sat up and winched. He subconsciously gripped Rei's hand, while the loud knocking on the door continued, Kai was almost afraid it would break. Was it Cho who had come to take him back to hell?

Rei took Kai's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. It's just Tala, he won't hurt you."

'Shit, guess I have to explain myself from yesterday.'

Rei jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. Kai looked over from the bed as Rei opened the door and went outside.

---

"Hey Tala, what's up" Rei said and scratched the back of his as he stood before the tall redhead.

"What's up! WHAT'S UP!! Rei, you haven't made ANY work yesterday!! How the hell am I supposed to make you ready to take over this country if you don't work for it!! Do you even realize how much trouble I can get if you don't learn?" Tala shouted, his face was almost as red as his hair.

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry Tala.. But.. Something got in my way yesterday…" Rei didn't know what else to say. He knew that if he didn't study it would be Tala who sat with the problems. But how was he going to tell him about Kai? 'Hey Tala, Guess what! Yesterday I saved a servant from the kitchen that was about to be raped. And you know what? He was beaten up so I helped him, and now he's lying in my bed. That's why I couldn't work yesterday, I'm soooo sorry!'

Yeah right!

Tala fisted his hair in frustration.

"Listen Rei, you leave with no other choice than making you work extra hard today!" Tala gripped Rei's wrist and was about to walk into Rei's room.

"Get dressed and then we have to start right away."

"N-No Tala!!" Rei tried to stop Tala, but it was too late.

---

Kai looked up and froze saw a tall red haired boy standing in the doorway. The boy was looking at him with a blank expression that was impossible for Kai too read. Even though Rei had said that Tala wasn't dangerous, he couldn't help but shudder a little under the boy's glare. There was something over him that showed great wisdom and intellect that reached far beyond his young age, it was quite frightening.

Kai wanted to get up. He didn't like that he was looking this weak in front of a stranger. But just as he leaned on his left arm, to get up, his shoulder gave a loud nasty 'CRACK'.

"FUCK!!" Kai felt back on the madras and clutched his shoulder and bit his lip, drawing a little blood, for not screaming out in pain.

Rei revealed himself from behind Tala and rushed over to Kai.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Rei asked concerned, but it only took one look at Kai's shoulder to see that it was now completely dislocated.

"Shit.." Rei mumbled. Rei knew how to treat wounds and minor injuries, it was common first aid, but a dislocated shoulder, he had no idea what to do.

---

Meanwhile Tala had finally got over the shock over finding a boy in his best friends bed. He hurried over to Rei and the blue haired boy, something was clearly wrong. Tala reached the bed and for the first time got to see the boy properly. He widen his eyes, you didn't had to be a very bright to see that this boy had been victim for bad abuse which now looked like had earned him a dislocated shoulder. Tala eyes went to Rei.

"Rei! Who is this? And what has happened to him?" Tala was a little afraid for the answer. Rei couldn't have done this could he?

Rei didn't seem to have registered the question. He turned begging yet determent to Tala.

"Tala.. Please.. Can you help him?"

Tala was shocked by this question. He looked back at Kai who was still clutching his shoulder.

"R-Rei.. I'm no doctor.."

"But you know about stuff like this!"

"Yes! But knowing about isn't the same as experience!! I have never relocated a shoulder Rei.."

Kai listen to the men above him, but he was barely able to make out the words as his shoulder continued to hurt like hell. 'Shit.. Why does this happen for me?'

"Tala, please.. You got to try." Rei begged. It was so wired Rei never begged, he had always being a strong person, but now he was begging Tala for help, it felt kind of wrong, but seeing Kai in pain was just something Rei couldn't bear.

Tala looked torn. There was tow options, he could refuse to help Kai and leave the poor boy in pain, or he could try to relocate his shoulder with the risk of making it all worse. Tala looked down on Kai and his heart wrenched, he looked so innocent. Who could have ever done such a thing towards such an angle like boy? Tala's mind was overloading with questions, he badly wanted to know what had happen, and he badly wanted to help Kai.

Tala sighed in defeat. "Okay.. I can try, I just hope I'm not making it worse."

Rei nodded grateful and helped Kai up in a sitting position.

"Listen to me Kai, Tala is going to help you. I promise he won't hurt you." Rei whispered in Kai's ear before he made room for Tala to take his place.

Tala sat behind Kai and placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other he took a strong grip around Kai's arm.

"Kai.. I want you to take a deep breath." Tala's voice was calm and comforting. He wanted Kai to relax as much as possible, because he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Kai did as he was told and took a deep breath. 'It's okay.. Rei's here, nothing is going to happen..' he thought for himself. He closed his eyes and visualized Rei's smiling face in front of him, that beautiful and comforting face. Kai allowed himself to slip in his fantasies and hoped this would be over soon.

Tala could see Kai was as calm as he could be. 'Now or never' he thought. The pressed hard against Kai's shoulder and pulled his arm back at the same time.

There was another loud 'CRACK' sound when the shoulder felt into place again.

Kai widened his eyes. "ARGGGG!!!" He screamed as a sharp white pain shoot through his shoulder and arm.

Rei rushed forward and caught Kai in his arms. He ran hand over Kai's back to make him relax.

"Shh.. It's over, you did well Kai."

Kai panted a little as the pain got less and less intents as time went by.

"Go back to sleep Kai, it's still early, you can still sleep some hours." This time it was Tala who talked. Kai was a little surprised. Tala looked kind of frightening, but his voice and soul was gentle, and he had really helped him out, even though it had been a painful affair.

"T-Thanks…" Kai stammered out. 'Damn, why am I so pathetic?!'

Tala sent him a smile before he turned to Rei. "Rei can I have a word with you? Under four eyes please"

"Uh.. Sure." Rei helped Kai down and quickly ran his hand over his cheek, indicating he would be back soon. Rei hurried to put on a black rope that was decorated with a golden tiger before he followed Tala into the office.

Kai followed them both out of the corner of the eyes as they walked out of the room before he went back to the welcoming darkness.

---

**In the office:**

Tala turned to Rei.

"Okay Rei, I think you owe me a explanation, and it better be good."

Rei sighed. 'Well too late to go back now.'

**READ:**

**I'm SO SORRY!! I have been so busy and then when I finally update I give you this crap…  
I have been so busy because I have y exams coming up, and I have a tour with my music class next week so I properly isn't able to update for some time again. **

**This chapter was mostly meant to introduce you guys to Tala. Hope it was okay.**

**I'm very sorry I wasn't able to live up to the reputation of a good updater…**

**But I still hope you enjoy the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Strong language and sadistic things! I say now that Cho is going to suffer in this chapter! I'll show no mercy!!! XD Enjoy **

**Explanations, apologies and surprises:  
**

_Rei sighed. 'Well too late to go back now.'_

And so, Rei told Tala all about how he meet Kai the first time, how he later had found him nearly raped and beaten and about the pain and suffering he had went through all those months he had worked in the kitchen with the abusive Cho.

"Tala please understand.. I couldn't just leave him…" Rei was afraid that Tala would reject him for his weakness, he could almost hear his lecturing voice; _'Rei, it isn't your problem, you have more important matters than such a filthy servant, you must return him at once and then we'll never talk about this again!'_

Rei was already determent that no matter what he wouldn't ever abandon Kai back in that place. Not even if that meant going against Tala, his best friend. But just as Rei expected the hard lecture he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tala's slightly smirking face.

"You did the right thing Rei. I'm very proud of you." Tala said, not making any effort to hide his satisfaction.

Rei almost looked dump for a moment. Tala, Proud? Of him? That was actually the first time he had told him that he was proud of anything.

"Really? So you're are not.. Like mad that I rescued an almost complete stranger instead of studying?"

Tala kept both his and hand and gaze at Rei, now a little more serious.

"Rei. You properly saved Kai's life. No one deserves that kind of pain he went through. How couldn't I be proud of you?" Tala paused a little and smirked.

"Beside.. He seems like a good catch…"

Rei gaze became distant as he pictured Kai.

"Yeah.." Rei said. Kai really was exceptional. Then he widened his eyes as he just realized what he had just said.

"H-Hey!! Tala!!" Rei face flushed a deep red shade of embarrassment. Tala just laughed at him.

"Hahaha!! Come on Rei, it isn't very hard to see that you have totally fallen for him. You don't even need have to have my intellect to see that."

Rei crossed his arms. He was still bright red in his face.

"You just think you're so clever don't you?"

"No. I know I'm clever. There's a big difference." Tala said and smirked widely.

Rei threw his hands up in the air.

"Whatever. Listen I have more important things to do like kicking that blasted son of a bitch of a chef out of my palace."

Rei was just about to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Tala gripping his wrist.

"Rei. Let's think this over. This is one hell of a chance to get back at that Cho guy for what he did to Kai." Tala said while he smiled and with a rather evil blink in his eyes.

Rei looked confused for a moment, but it was clear that Tala was up to something, the question was just what?

Tala lowered himself down to Rei's level (Tala is really high okay, higher than Rei) and whispered his, if he had to say it himself, brilliant plan. As he was speaking a bigger and bigger smile grew on Rei's face.

"You're a sadistic bastard Tala, but you're a freaking brainy one of the kind." Rei chuckled.

"You don't have to say that twice. So, you're up for it?"

"Sure. But.. I'm more worried about Kai. What if something should happen to him?" Rei glanced at the door to the bedroom where his precious Kai hopefully was sleeping right now.

"If more should happen to him, I won't be able to forgive myself." Rei looked back at Tala who smiled a comforting smile.

"I understand that Rei, but I promise you, he'll be perfectly safe."

Rei seemed to think a little about it before finally giving in.

"Alright let's do it." Rei said and smirked widely when thinking about what he had just agreed to.

"Fantastic. That Cho is going to regret that he ever laid his cubby, dirty, ugly fingers on Kai." Tala said in a deep voice with the evilness lightning up his face, giving him a scary look. Even Rei got a little scared. 'Oh thank God I'm not in Cho's shoes' Rei thought as Tala made his way to the exit to make everything ready. Tala opened the door and was just about to go out when he turned to Rei a last time.

"Rei, I'll be back in about half an hour, so make sure you're ready by then. And Rei, don't tell anything to Kai, let's keep it a secret, okay?" Tala said, waiting patiently for Rei to answer.

"Okay, whatever. As long you promise there won't happen anything to Kai." Rei knew what they were about to do would be a slight risk, but Tala seemed confident in his actions and Tala had never let him down before.

"I promise Rei, Cho won't dare to do anything, you know that." Tala paused to smirk. "Beside, I'm sure Kai will enjoy the show too."

Rei smiled. Tala was always the serious Mr. I-know-everything who always advised Rei the best he could. But sometimes Tala could really be the most childish person Rei had ever known. It was kind of funny that Tala already was so protective of the young, beautiful bluenett.

"Properly." Rei smiled a little. "See you later then." Rei said as he turned and held his hand as to say 'goodbye'.

Tala smiled again and disappeared out the door. 'God, I'm going to enjoy the outcome of this' he thought for himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Tala was known for his ability to keep a clear head and cold mind at any problems he was to run into, except when Rei was being impossible, that really pissed him off sometimes, because it always meant trouble for him. But if there was something Tala couldn't stand, it was meaningless violence and abuse, what Kai had been victim to. Whoever did such things deserved to be punished. They would never sink down to Cho's level, that's for sure, but they could hurt him in other ways that was almost as painful. They could hurt his pride! Make him suffer. This was going to be fun. Maybe Rei was right, maybe he really was sadistic. But who cared? Cho was going to pay!

---

**Back with Rei: **

Rei walked back into his chamber. He tip toed over to the bed, just in case Kai was sleeping. When he finally got there he sat at the edge of the bed and bent over the motionless body that was tangled in the black and red sheets. Rei smiled at the scene before him. Kai was breathing steadily, indicating that he properly was asleep. 'God, he really is the most beautiful, adorable thing I have ever seen.' Rei thought to himself as he kept his gaze at the sleeping boy. But just when Rei was about to brush a loose stand of hair away from Kai's face, the boys eyes fluttered open and stared, with a rather innocent and sleepy look, back at the neko.

Rei was taken a little by surprise, he had been sure the boy had been sleeping.

"You weren't asleep?" He stated more as a fact than a question.

Kai shook his head lightly, he didn't know how to explain it, but it was impossible for him to sleep now, when Rei wasn't with him, even though he still was a little tired. But he missed the heat of the other boy, the heat and the warm embrace that had surrounded him all night, giving him a feeling of safety. A feeling he rarely felt. And.. There was also something else.. Something he wasn't able to put his finger on, but he could feel his heart yearn for it. It was something he only could feel when Rei was present and cave for when he was gone. He didn't know what. Though, he had an idea, but that just seemed too good to be true. All he knew was that he needed it, he wanted the feeling and Rei was the only one to give it to him.

"I-I couldn't sleep.." Was all he said, he wanted to tell Rei about what he felt, but was just all so complicated. What if Rei didn't understand him? Or thought he was crazy? He wanted to be close to Rei so bad that it almost hurt.

Kai couldn't help himself and took a hold of Rei's black robe and buried his head in the boy's muscular chest. 'Oh God, he must really think I'm crazy.'

But to Kai's surprise, all Rei did was wrapping his arm around Kai, driving his hand up and down his spine.

"Is it your shoulder? Does it hurt?" Rei asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kai could still fell the light ache after had gotten his shoulder relocated. And though it wasn't the reason he hadn't been able to sleep he nodded his head. 'At least he won't think I'm a complete weirdo then.' Kai thought, while enjoying the closeness of Rei.

Rei let his hand up to Kai's shoulder, never leaving his side, and started to gently work a few kinks and knots out. 'He's so tense. I'll have to give him a proper treatment one of these days.' Rei thought for himself as he continued his ministrations.

Kai sighed a little by the gently touch. He hadn't even realized he was so tense before now. He couldn't help himself, as Rei hit a particular sore spot, and let out a quiet moan. 'Mmm.. He's so good at this…' Kai thought and shivered slightly when Rei let the tips of his fingers run all over his back with a ghost touch. Kai could feel the burning trace of the touches even through the bandages.

Rei stopped and placed his hand on Kai's face instead and smiled.

"Come. You should get dressed." He said and then stood up to find some clothing for Kai.

Kai too sat up in bed and winched faintly because of his injuries, but careful not to let Rei see it, he didn't want him to worry. Even though he couldn't see himself Kai was pretty sure he was a mess. He stood up and walked over to Rei, who was busy digging around in his closet to find something that would fit the skinny boy.

"Rei.. Can I please borrow the bathroom?" He asked quietly.

Rei immediately looked up. He hadn't even heard Kai get up. "Sure, I'll have some clothes ready for you when you get back." He said and smiled at him. "Is there something else you need?"

Kai smiled. Rei was so protective and loving. It felt so good to have someone worry so much for you, but never in his life had Kai thought he would ever be one to experience it. Now, he was glad he did.

"No thanks." He said and gave the neko a little smile and then went for the bathroom.

Rei stared after Kai as he entered the bathroom and disappeared out of sight. That smile, that single little smile. It filled him with so much warm, what he wouldn't do to get Kai to smile like that always, he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. 'Oh right. Clothes!'

---

Inside the giant bathroom Kai was fighting to get his tow toned blue, tangled hair to obey him. In the end he succeeded at last. He filled up the sink with cold water and splashed it in his face immediately wakening up completely. He looked himself in the mirror, the cold pearls of water was running down his brow and down to his tattooed cheeks. He took a towel and dried his face. It was the first time in so long he had felt so fresh and clean. Well, his body was sore and his wounds were still stinging, but for once they had at least been properly treated. He had so much to thank Rei for, and it was frustrating that he was so bad to express his gratefulness. But he wasn't even sure himself if it was only gratefulness he felt towards the neko prince. He wanted to believe that there was something else, something deeper.. Maybe? 'Okay, now I'm sure of it. I AM crazy!'.

When Kai got back into the bedroom Rei had just finished fishing out some clothes that could fit the teen. Rei smiled when he saw Kai get back out. He went over to him and shoved him the clothes.

"You can wear these. I think they'll fit you."

Kai took the clothes and widened his eyes. He was holding a king blue silk top with no sleeves and with a little collar, it was hold together by black strops and buttons, the edge of the top was black silk. Matching to the top was a pair of black, slight baggy pants and blue mao shoes. Kai couldn't help but drop his jaw for a moment. This clothing was so fine and.. And so.. Not meant for someone him. He couldn't accept this. Could he?

"I..I can't accept this.. It's too much.." Kai said and wanted to give Rei the clothes back, but Rei stopped him.

"Yes you can and you will. And I'm afraid that if you don't wear it willingly, I'll have to order you as your lord to do it." Rei made sure to sound unserious about the last part, it was only to get Kai to understand that he wanted him to accept this.

Kai couldn't help but smile at the joke. Somehow Rei could make him smile. He had never smiled once, since he came here. There had been absolutely nothing to smile about. But Rei.. Yeah.. Rei was a good reason to smile.

"Well.. If my lord order me to do it.. Guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Kai joked.

"No, you don't." Rei smiled. Now get dressed." Rei said cheerfully at the teen. He had got him to smile again. He loved when he got him to smile.

Kai went back into the bathroom to dress. He didn't even know why. It wasn't like Rei hadn't seen every single part of him, but he couldn't help but still feeling a little shy towards him.

Kai quickly finished dressing and came back out where Rei was waiting patiently for him.

Rei was barely able to keep his mouth closed to not drop his jaw at the sight before him. He thanked the gods that he was able to control himself so he didn't make complete fool out of himself.

To say that Kai looked outright HOT in that outfit was underestimated, big time! Rei was completely caught in his own thoughts until Kai's question voice reached his ears.

"Doesn't it look good?" Rei hadn't said anything at all yet. Maybe he didn't like it.

Rei finally pulled himself together to say something.

"Yes!" Shit, that sounded a little overenthusiastic. 'Nice Rei. Do you want to chase him away with your stupid teen hormones!?' Rei paused a moment to gain his composure before opening his moth again. "You look fantastic. Really" He said and grinned to Kai.

Kai could feel himself blushing by the comment. Rei thought he looked fantastic?

"T-Thanks." He said while he tried to control his blush.

---

**Meanwhile:**

Cho was walking through the palace, balancing with the heavy tray with the prince breakfast. 'Damn it! Who does that little red haired devil think he is? Ordering me around like that!'

Tala, Rei's most trusted adviser had just been down in the kitchen, ordering him to make breakfast for the prince and bring it to his room. Cho would have sent Kai if it hadn't been for the fact that the little bastard had run away! He had no idea how he had done it. He shouldn't even be able to stand properly after that beating. Now he stood with all the work himself. Or at least until he would find catch the little shithead! He had paid lots of money for him. No way would he just allow him to run of like that!

Cho remembered the day before when the prince himself had gotten down asking for Kai. Good thing he didn't found out about him, then he would really be in trouble. He wasn't even allowed to buy new staff members.

Cho finally made it to the office. With lots of trouble he finally got the door opened so he could get to prince Rei's chambers.

Cho stood outside the door to catch his breath before going in. 'Shit that tray is heavy! How much does the prince eat? Double of freaking everything!! Okay, essay.' Cho stood straight, he somehow managed to knock on the door before opening.

"My lord. I'm here with your breakfast." He called as he stepped into the room, but the moment he got in he stopped dead in his tracks.

---

Rei just chuckled at Kai's cute blush. He stood up and made his way to the teen when they heard a soft knock at the door. 'Well.. Here goes nothing.' Rei thought. He glanced at Kai who also heard the knock, but he properly presumed it was Tala. Until he heard the unmistakable voice;

"My lord, I'm here with your breakfast."

All the blood who had rushed to Kai's cheeks in a bloodred blush drained completely, turning him as pale as a sheet. It was Cho! No doubt about it! He had come to take him back to hell!!

Kai didn't get further in his thoughts as the fat chef came in, the moment he saw Kai he stopped. Kai couldn't read his face, was it shocked, angry, confused? Kai didn't care he wanted away from here, he didn't want to go back with him!!

Kai started to back away but was stopped by Rei who took his arm protectively around his waist. Kai looked up at Rei. Was he planning to just hand him over to Cho!? No.. How could he!!? And here Kai thought he actually liked him!! But just as Kai was about to scream out his agony Rei started to talk.

"Thank you chef Cho. You can put it on the bed." Rei said in a cool voice.

Cho looked completely lost. He hadn't taken his eyes of Kai once since he stepped into the room. When his brain finally registered what he was told he slowly made his way to the bed, but his eyes still never leaving Kai. The only difference now was that he could feel the nervousness rise in his body. 'What the hell is that fucking bitch doing here with the prince!? And in silk clothing!!?' Cho put the tray on the bed. He could feel the sweat run down his back. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't not with prince Rei's sharp eyes following his every move. Cho tried to take a deep breath. He risked get kicked out if he didn't show Rei respect, if he just pretended that he didn't knew Kai then he would be fine.

"W-Was that.. A-All my lord?" Cho was fighting a losing battle. He had a hard time hiding his nervous about this situation.

"No Cho. It isn't." Rei didn't hide his hatred to the man, his eyes was flashing like lightning and every word he spoke was as dripping with poison, and that was only a tiny bit at how angry he actually was!

"Do you know this teen?" He asked referring to the still terrifying Kai. Rei gently ran his hand on Kai's back hoping to calm him, making him understand he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"N.. No my lord. I have n-never seen him before.." Cho lied. And he was really bad at it.

"So you deny to have ever seen or touched this teen?" Rei asked.

Cho nodded stiffly. "I don't even k-know his name my lord.."

Kai still stood still. Cho denied have ever seen or touched him! It was a good damn lie! Except the name thing. Kai wasn't sure Cho even knew his name. He always called him other names like bitch, shithead, bastard or rat.

"And you expect me to believe that load of crap!?" Rei couldn't control his anger anymore. Partly because he right now knew he was being filled with lies, but mainly because he knew what this monster had done to Kai.

"Don't play innocent Cho!! I know what you have been doing! Not only did you buy yourself a slave to make your job essayer, but you also strongly abused him!! And now you dare to stand in front of me and fill me up with your lies instead of take responsibility of your own actions!!" Rei roared, his eyes flashing like never before. Even Kai got scared, but it seemed like Rei was protecting him, not handing him over. What a relief.

Cho stood as frozen. The prince knew! He was busted and he knew it. And he could do nothing. He knew witch power Rei was cable of.

"You admit your crimes?" Rei asked as the fat man made no protests to the charges.

Cho looked down and clutched his hands into tight fits.

"Yes.." He whispered with shaking voice. Cho was scared for his life. Would Rei kill him!?

"Do you know how tempting it is for me to get you executed.. Cho?" Rei said in a low threatening voice. He wanted to make him suffer, to make him scarred. Rei knew people like Cho, they didn't care for anyone than themselves and their own life's.

Kai's body stiffened further by the word execution. Would Rei really do that? It just seemed so.. Heartless.

Cho immediately feel to his knees.

"NO!! Please my lord!! D-Don't.. I promise I'll never do it again!! P-Please forgive me…" Cho begged and look up to Rei's face.

Rei snorted in disgust. "Don't ask me for forgiveness you creep without a spine. Apologies to the one you caused so much pain.. And do it properly.. If he isn't satisfied with your apology.. You're going to die."

Kai's eyes widened. Cho? Apologies to him? There was no way the he would ever do that!

But Kai was mistaken. Cho crawled over to him on his begging knees.

"Good. Now apologies to him." Rei said as he eyed the begging man.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Cho whispered.

"Say his name." Rei said.

"I –I'm sorry Kai.." Cho whispered again.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you. I don't think Kai could hear you either" Rei said from the side.

"I'm sorry Kai!" Cho said loud and clear.

"Why are you sorry Cho?" Rei asked, keeping push the man.

"I'm sorry.. I have beaten you, whipped you and .. Making you do all the work.. In the k-kitchen…" Cho was close to breaking and his voice was shaking. "Forgive me.. Please…" He whispered.

Kai couldn't believe what was happening. Cho. The man who had spent his last two months on making Kai's life a living hell, convincing him that he was a nobody. Beaten him, punished him. The most frightening man Kai had ever met was now down at his feet apologizing and begging for his life.

Rei tightened his hold around Kai's waist, gaining his attention.

"So.. Kai? Do you accept his apology?" Rei asked gently.

Cho too looked up at Kai with begging eyes.

Kai didn't know what to say at first. This was so upside down. He had to make a decision. But he would never sink down to the level of killing. It was just wrong. Kai looked back down on the pathetic man below him.

"Fine.. I accept.." Kai said with a low voice.

Cho's face lit up with relief. "Thanks!! Thank you so much!!" Cho said and bowed.

"That's enough. Get up." Rei ordered Cho.

Cho quickly got to his feet, but kept his gaze downwards.

"Cho. I want you to leave this palace and leave this country. If I ever hear or see you back here, be sure to know that I won't hesitate to punish and kill you if needed. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes my lord." Cho answered.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. And never come back (1)." Rei said and waved the man away.

Cho quickly rushed out of the door and flight through the many corridors to get away as fast as he could, before Kai changed his mind.

---

Kai was nailed. It was like his brain wouldn't take in what had just happened. He could feel his legs start trembling. They couldn't carry his weight anymore and buckled under him.

Rei rushed forward and luckily caught Kai before he hit the floor. He picked him up and helped him to sit on the bed.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Rei's voice was full of worry and concern. Had it been too much for the teen to be faced with such a fear so soon?

Kai nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry Kai. I should have told you. But I wanted him to pay, I just wanted him to feel a tiny bit of the fear he had put you through. I wanted him to apologize on his begging knees. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you through this.. I'm sorry…" Rei whispered the last part, almost as he was afraid Kai would break like glass if he talked to loud.

But Kai shook his head and looked at Rei. He had finally found out what the feeling in the pit of his stomach had been.

"That was.. Freaking wonderful!" Kai said with lightning eyes. It was true. It had felt so good to be the one on top for once, so damn good!

"Thanks.. Rei." Kai whispered.

Rei leaned a little closer to Kai and gave a cute smile.

"You're welcome.. Kai.." Rei whispered tenderly back.

They were so close to each other they could each fell the others hot breaths at their own lips. Their eyes locked for a long time. Rei was so lost in the crimson eyes that he didn't even realize what he was doing before his lips locked with Kai's soft ones and put his arms around his slender waist, holding their bodies closer.

Kai closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. He moaned into the kiss as Rei pushed him back on the bed careful not to crash down on their breakfast tray. Kai loved how Rei's lips tasted of sweet melon. Rei licked his lower lip, asking for entry, which Kai was more than willing to give and the kiss turned into a hot, passionate make out session.

When they at last broke for air, both males were panting slightly.

Rei ran his fingers over Kai's tattooed cheeks while Kai ran his fingers through Rei's raven locks.

"Kai.." Rei whispered into the teen's ear. "I love you.."

Kai tightened his grip in the nekos hair as Rei told him the three words he had longed to hear from someone's moth for his whole life. And Kai gave Rei the only truthful answer he in his heart had longed to say for so long. "I love you too.." he whispered back in the nekos ear smiling while loving the warm embrace of the other boy.

Rei nuzzled his nose against Kai's ear felling the happiness in his whole body before he claimed his lips once again.

---

Busy with their own things the teens didn't even notice the red haired that stuck his head through the door and smirked widely at the scene before him. He quickly exited the room before he got seen by the two teens, even though he doubted if they would even notice if walked in completely naked while moonwalking.

Tala moved down the corridors to his own office while humming a melody.

'Exactly as I planned.' He thought satisfied to himself before reaching his destination.

**Thank you sp much for your patient!! I have had exams. That's why this chapter is so late (that and that it took forever to finish!)**

**Cliché.. I know, but I like it!! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start, I have changed a few things in Kai's past so it doesn't exactly match what I have said earlier, just so you are aware.. And sorry for this late update, explanation in the bottom..**

**Now enjoy!! **

**The telling of the past:**

After an unbelievable long and hot make-out session and the finally admitted feelings, Rei and Kai sat on the bed and enjoyed their breakfast. Both with a little smile on their lips.

Kai could hardly believe what had overcome him. Merely two days ago he had been nothing more but a filthy servant, whose life was a living hell filled with abuse, pain and suffering, with no hopes of happiness in the near future. And now, here he was. Eating 'real food' in the princes' chamber. Sitting in fine robes of clothing, worthy of a king. For once, treated wounds. And as if that wasn't enough, this beautiful black haired boy, which eyes was glowing in the dark with passion and love for him, who was his savior from his pain, and witch was the first person to ever worry about him, care about him and show him the meaning of 'love' was now.. His boyfriend. Prince Rei.. His Rei.

It still sounded so unreal in his ears. He was almost afraid that he would wake up any moment by now and realize that everything only had been a dream, and that he was still trapped in that hellhole he came from.

"Kai? What are thinking about?"

Kai was pulled back into the real world when the gentle voice of the neko prince who sat before him. He looked up and was meet by a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring at him.

"Uh.. Nothing special" He hurried to say, feeling Rei's stare on him.

Rei smiled lovingly.

"You sure? You know you can tell me if there's something wrong." Rei said and took Kai's hand in a gentle grip.

"I.. It's just.. How are we going to do this Rei? If your family was to find out you rescued a filthy servant like me, and that we now are together? There's no way they'll ever accept us.. Accept me…" Kai said with a sad look on his face and looked away.

Rei took Kai's head in his hands and forced him to look him straight in the eyes.

"Listen Kai, first thing first. You're not a filthy servant, so don't ever say that. Second, you're right, most of my family is screwed up by rules of our royal bloodline and expect me to marry one of royalty. But if you don't know Kai, my father is dying, and when he's dead I'll be king, and I'm going to ban those rules to hell, no way anyone is going to tell me who I am to spend the rest of my life with. And third.. "

Kai looked questionably at Rei. "Third what?"

Rei smirked and leaned forward and gave Kai a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And third, I love you." Rei said smiling.

Kai blushed a little and hurried to look away, hoping Rei wouldn't see.

Rei sighed "I tell you Kai, being prince isn't always a dance on roses." Rei said, and let himself fall back in the bed, staring at ceiling. Kai laid down next to him on his side, but slowly to not hurt himself.

"Well at least you have a family and friends." Kai said with quite voice and looked down.

Rei's eyes immediately softened. He turned to his side and started to gently caress Kai's soft blue hair. There were a few moments of silence before Rei finally got himself to ask;

"Kai.. What happened in your past?" Rei wasn't sure if it's was a good idea to ask so straight forward. But he loved Kai, and it was only natural that he got to know a little more about him. Right?

Kai was still for a while and enjoyed the soft touch form his boyfriend. Should he tell him? He loved Rei, he knew Rei loved him. After all what Rei had done for him, he owed to tell him.

"Kai, its okay if you don't want to tell me, if you're not ready. I can wait as long as it takes." Rei said with his always so calming voice, while he continued to stroke Kai's soft hair.

"No.. You deserve to know, after all you have done, I want to tell you." Kai whispered and griped Rei's rope as to seek a little more comfort before he would tosh himself into the telling of his past. Immediately Rei put his arm around Kai, signaling he was ready to listen.

"Well.. I come from a village on the other side of the mountains, where I have lived all my life. I can't remember my parents. I grew up as an orphan in the local orphanhouse. It was.. a tough place, leaded by a man called Boris Balkov.."

Kai couldn't help but shivered a little when he thought back on Boris and unconsciously tightened his grip in Rei's rope.

"Boris was very fond of physical punishments on the children whenever we did something wrong or if he was in a bad mood. I lived with 7 older boys, who usually used me as a punching bag.. I lived there till I was around 12, when Boris decided that he had had enough of me and wanted to sell me of as a.." Kai paused.

"As what, Kai?" Rei asked, worried about his boyfriend sudden silence.

Kai sank once.

"As a sex slave.." He whispered.

Rei's eyes widened and tightened his grip around Kai. He didn't know what to say.

"Kai.. I'm.." But just as Rei was about to utter his comforting words he was cut off by Kai.

"It's okay.. I didn't do it.. I ran off before Boris had the chance to sell me to anyone." Kai quickly said.

Rei sighed, relieved that his beloved Kai at least hadn't been a victim for such cruelty.

"But, what did you do next. Didn't you have any family or something to turn to?" Rei asked calmly, while he kept Kai close to his chest.

Kai shook his head to answer the question.

"No, I have never had any family, at least not that I know of. After I ran away I lived on the streets the first period of time. It was in the middle of the winter months, it was cold and I didn't have any money to buy food. So I.. I was forced to steal.. It's not something I'm proud of Rei." Kai said.

Rei stroke his hand up and down Kai's back. "I know Kai, I know, don't you worry." Rei said. He could only imagine how hard Kai's childhood had been. He was born and grown up surrounded by luxury and never missed anything in his life. But Kai, he had never known his own family, been abused since he was a child, and forced to live on the streets at the age of 12! And Kai was afraid that Rei would judge him for stealing, how could he? Kai had only been a child back then. He was forced to do as he did if he wanted to survive. And God, how Rei was grateful that he did.

Rei bent a little forward and kissed Kai's forehead. Kind of like a signal that Kai could go on with his story.

Kai took a deep breath before he continued. "Then, after a couple of months on the streets I was finally able to find a job by a blacksmith where I watched the fire and sorted metals." And for the first time since Kai started telling he smiled a little. "He was the nicest man I have ever met, his name was Nigel. He was always kind to me. He even let me live with him and his wife since I hadn't anywhere to go. They treated me like their own son, and they where the closets I ever had to have parents. I even once called Nigel for 'dad' by a mistake. I had been so embarrassed, but Nigel had just laughed and told me.. That I could call him dad if I wanted to." Kai paused when he remembered back on the incident. But then his eyes filled with sadness.

"I lived with them like their son till I was 15.. Then Boris found me…" Kai closed his eyes tightly and he couldn't help but let a single tear escape from the corner of his eyes.

"Boris took me. Nigel tried to stop them but.. He couldn't.. They.. They killed him…" Kai sobbed lightly.

Rei tightened his grip around Kai and hold him close just to offer a little comfort, he wanted whisper comforting words in his ear, but he could feel Kai was not done.

Kai quickly whipped his tears away, he had cried enough these past days, before he continued his telling.

"Boris dragged me back to his place where he made sure that I felt his anger for running away back then. After that he kept me, like a personal slave. One night, a half year after he got me back, I sneaked some sleep powder in his wine and was able to escape from him once again.. I was back on the streets, this time for good, I had nowhere to turn to, and no one wished to hire me. I became member in a small gang of pocket thieves and lived with them on the streets and was able to survive with them, and so that was my life for another half year. The streets were a rough place, but we learned to take care of ourselves. Then one late night, when I was on my way back to our current hideout I was knocked out cold by a hit to my back head. The next thing I know, I wake up and find out I was kidnapped by traveling slave sellers.. And well.. The rest of the story you know. Cho bought me, and that's how I ended here…"

Kai looked Rei in the eyes and Rei looked right back.

"That's pretty much it.." Kai half whispered, mesmerized by Rei's loving eyes.

Rei didn't say anything at first. He leaned down and kissed Kai passionately on the lips, making sure to put all his love and feelings in that one single kiss, wanting Kai to know how much he truly loved him. When they were forced to break apart both Kai and Rei was panting for air.

Kai was completely stunned by that one kiss, was it even possible for anything too feel that good?

"Kai.. Thanks for sharing that with me." Rei said lovingly, it was true. Somehow he felt like he knew and understood Kai better now.

Kai smiled cutely and kissed Rei again, how could it be Rei was just so essay to talk to? Actually, it had felt incredibly to finally being able to share all that with someone, it was just like Rei understood him perfectly, knew exactly what to do, what to say to make him happy again.

"I love you." Kai said and looked into Rei' eyes once again.

Rei smiled. "I love you too, more than you could ever dream of." Rei said back and gave Kai's lips a chaste kiss before sitting up stretching, satisfied with his backs small pops. Kai too sat up beside Rei.

Rei turned to Kai and took his hand.

"Come Kai, I think it's about time we go see Tala." Rei said cheerfully.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Well, if there's someone who's able to help us, making sure my family doesn't find out that I'm in love with a servant, then Tale is the one." Rei said and tucked slightly in Kai's hand to make him follow.

Kai stood up and followed Rei out of the room, into the office and down the long corridors down to Tala's office.

**Annnnd end of this chapter!! You guys I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!! But some weeks ago I had my English exam and it went TERRIBLE, I was told that my English wasn't nearly up to par and that I had to improve if I want to get through high school, and it just REALLY got to me and I totally lost my writhing lust for such a long time, but you know what, I WILL make it through high school!! No matter what those teachers say! I know I can do better, and I will work hard for it!!**

**Thank you so much for your patient!! Hope you at least liked this chapter.. **

**Please review :) Thank you!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The family issue:**

Rei and Kai finally arrived at the entry to, what Kai presumed to be Tala's office. Rei still hold Kai's hand firmly in his.

"Here we are. This is Tala's resident." Rei said cheerfully. He was just about to knock the door but stopped when voices from the other side reached his ears. Kai heard them too and tensed a little, it was loud, someone was yelling from in there.

Rei turned to Kai and hold his index finger to his lips, signaling to Kai to be quiet. Kai nodded, something was wrong, he could feel it. Both he and Rei put their ears against the door to hear what was going on behind the closed door.

**In Tala's office: **

"Urgg!!" Tala flinched when Lee, Rei's uncle, knocked him harshly into his desk and down on the floor.

"You're supposed to be in charge of Rei's education!! As far as I can see, Rei haven't nearly done any work these couple of days! Isn't that your responsibility to make sure he does?! Huh?!! Answer me boy!!" Lee roared and hit Tala, who was still on the floor, again with his walking staff.

Tala groaned and bit his lower lip when he took his hand to his head as he was hit once again. 'Shit that thing hurts.' He thought for himself before he grasped the edge of his desk and pulled himself up to a standing position.

"I'm sorry master Lee, I have had a lot on my mind these days and it affected my duty more than I realized, it won't happen again." Tala said with his calm voice and bowed deeply for Lee.

Lee grunted. "I certainly don't hope so! My brother is very sick. We need to prepare Rei for the throne. The last thing this land needs is a king without a trace of idea what he's doing because his teacher wasn't able to prepare him well enough!" Lee said with threatening voice, and narrowed his eyes to glare at the young boy that was still bowing for him.

"I understand that master, please forgive my mistake." Tala said, never letting his eyes leave the floor below him. He was starting to get dizzy though, Lee must have hit his head harder than he first thought, and he was sure his back was bruising from when he had been thrown into his desk.

"Very well, but mark my words, Tala!" Lee spat Tala's name like it was dripped in poison. "If I ever see you not completing your duties as Rei's teacher and adviser, I will come back!! And it will be must worse than this!!" With that said Lee turned on his heels and headed for the door, leaving Tala behind him.

**Outside in the hall: **

"Shit! He's coming out!" Rei cursed. And quickly took Kai's hand again.

Rei pushed Kai over to the window and hid him behind the curtain.

"Kai, stay here till I say you can come out, okay?" Rei whispered lowly.

"Okay." Kai said and nodded. He was worried about Tala, was the red head alright?

Rei just got away in time as his uncle exited the office and saw his nephew standing in the hallway.

"Rei my boy, what are you doing here?" Lee asked with a cheerful voice, like nothing of what happened just a minute ago was of any of his concern.

Rei could feel anger and hatred slowly rise, but he forced himself to relax and not to show it, and answered his uncle's question.

"I.. Was just on my way to lecture with Tala, uncle Lee." Rei said much calmer than he felt.

Lee placed a hand on his nephews shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

"That's my boy, good thing that you can take your own initiative when Tala obviously can't do it himself. I still don't understand why you insist to keep him as your adviser." Lee said.

Rei wanted to scream, yell, hit anything! His uncle Lee had always hated Tala and begged Rei to get another adviser. But Rei would never get rid of Tala!! He was the most honorable and rightful man, or boy, Rei had ever met! Not to say his best friend in the whole world. And he absolutely HATED his uncle for what he did towards Tala!! But he couldn't stop him. Until he would become king, Rei could do nothing but see how cruel and unfair his uncle treats Tala, often for mistakes that aren't even Tala's fault, but Rei's own. Rei can't tell anyone from his family about his relations and bond with Tala, that would only cause more trouble for Tala himself.

God.. How he hated his uncle!!

Rei unconsciously fisted his hands but kept his cold expression.

"He's a great teacher, and has great wisdom uncle. I fully believe in Tala's judgments." Rei said composed, though he was trying very hard not to send his uncle his much famous deathglare that could make grown up men cry.

Lee sighed loudly.

"I'm just saying I could easily get you another good adviser and teacher if you need it.. But of course, if you're sure you want to keep Tala. I just hope you'll get to your senses before you claim the throne. I tell you that boy will be more trouble than help in the end." Lee said. He then gave Rei's shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"But I won't get in your way then, you know where you can find me if you need me."

"Yes uncle." Rei said, still keeping his mask somehow.

Kai had peeked out from his hiding place throughout the whole conversation, it was hard to see, but Kai was sure Rei was boiling with hatred to that man, that obviously was his uncle. Even Kai himself could feel anger towards the tall, black spike haired man. He didn't really know what was going on between Rei, Tala Lee, but there was just something about him that Kai definitely didn't like! It was kind of the same feeling he had felt against Cho, and he had been right about him. If he also was right about Rei's uncle, then Kai was worried for Tala's wellbeing. True, he had only met the boy once, but he had really helped him out, and Kai felt like he could trust him. He liked Tala, though he had been a little frightening in the start, Kai had sensed that Tala was not only intelligent but also an admirable teen. Rei trust Tala blindly, and since Kai trust Rei he also trust Tala.

And this man, didn't seem like the kind of man that would even know about such terms as honor and intelligence.

Lee walked passed Rei and down the corridor, he had luckily not noticed the hidden Kai behind the curtain.

When Rei was sure his uncle Lee was out of sight he rushed over to where Kai was hiding and pushed the curtain aside.

The moment Rei removed the curtain Kai took Rei's hand. They didn't even need to say anything, they just both rushed towards the closed door to Tala's office and ran inside.

Both Rei and Kai gasped by the sight before them.

Tala was lying unconscious on the floor, and neither Rei or Kai had to guess how Tala was ended in that condition.

They both rushed forward and kneeled at Tala's side. Rei rolled him over so he was on his back and started to examine bruises and little head wound in Tala's forehead.

"Shit, not again." Rei whispered as he brushed away some stands of hair away from Tala's eyes and placed his friends head in his lap.

Kai looked up by that comment.

"What do you mean with 'not again'? Has this happened before?" Kai asked. He was worried about Tala, but luckily he was sure enough that this wasn't a serious damaged.

Rei nodded, not letting his eyes leave Tala.

"Many times, actually." Rei sighed.

"My uncle hates Tala with all his heart, and every time I have missed some work he blames it all on Tala, even though it most of the times is my own fault." Rei's voice started shake a little.

"I can't do anything about it.. As long as I'm still only prince, I can't go against my family. In the end it will only earn more trouble…" Rei said, and he could feel how small tears of anger and frustration gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Kai saw how Rei was holding back his tears. Kai didn't blame him at all. Who wouldn't be sad, knowing their best friend was being abused, even by one of his own family! Kai couldn't help but to feel it was kind of his fault that Tala now was in this state. After all, the reason why Rei hadn't been able to work these days had been because of him.

Kai reached over Tala and took Rei's hand in his.

"I'm sorry." Kai whispered.

Rei looked up, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why?" He asked, a little surprised over Kai's apology .

"I just can't help but feel.. It's kind of my fault you don't.. Get any work done…" Kai said quietly.

Rei tightened his hand around Kai's and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Kai listen to me. You mustn't blame this on yourself, you hear me?!" Rei's voice was determent but in a caring way. Kai had no idea how he could do that.

"This was no one's fault, and certainly not yours!" Rei said and tightened his grip further, just to reassure Kai that he meant what he said.

Kai looked into Rei's golden eyes. He still felt a little guilty, but that wouldn't make Tala feel any better.

"Okay." He said.

Just then a small grunt of discomfort sounded underneath the two boys.

They both quickly turned their attention back to Tala, who seemed to slowly wakening up.

"Tala! Tala can you hear me?" Rei whispered as he gripped Tala's hands.

Tala's eyes fluttered open, the dim afternoon light was slightly blinding him, but he was able to see the two figures hovering over his form. It was Rei and Kai.

Tala tried to sit up but his aching head certainly didn't approve of that. But with a little help from Rei he succeeded. He could feel how his head was aching and his back was hurting, but the pain was partly bearable.

"Tala is you alright?" Rei asked in gentle voice and laid his arm around his friends shoulder to offer some support.

Tala brought his hand up to his head hand groaned, Lee really hit him hard this time.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine…" He said, his voice was a little hoarse and he coughed a little to clear his throat.

"Rei, let's get him up on the chair." Kai said from Tala's other side.

Rei nodded and lifted Tala from the cold woodenfloor. Kai was about to help him.

"It's okay Kai, I got him. I don't want you to push yourself." Rei said. Kai hadn't nearly healed up yet, he didn't want him to hurt himself further.

Kai nodded, Rei was properly right. So instead he walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair so Rei could put Tala down.

Tala sighed as he got to his seat. It felt so much better than the cold floor.

"Thanks." He said and steadied himself by the desk.

"Tala.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you again." Rei said and looked down at Tala.

Tala just smiled him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Rei really. It's just a little headache and some bruises." Tala said, okay maybe that was not entirely true, but he had had worse, he didn't wanted to have Rei and Kai worry.

Kai walked over to Rei's side. Rei was still sorry, but decided it would be best just to let it rest.

Tala turned his attention to Kai. "How are you feeling Kai?" he asked the bluenett.

"I should be asking you that." Kai said. "But better, thank you"

Tala nodded satisfied and he couldn't help but smirk to the 'couple'.

"Well I'm glad to see you two together" He said with a big smirk on his lips.

Both Rei and Kai blushed madly at the comment. Tala just chuckled, they sure was cute together.

"Well I suppose you have come for these?" Tala said and handed Kai a small stack of documents. Kai took them and looked at them questionable.

"What is this?" He asked and looked at Tala.

Tala smiled. "That my friend is your new identity. Kai Hiwatari, prince of the phoenix country, son of king of Reo Hiwatari. Now you're of royalty and legally allowed to be with Rei." Tala said satisfied "Those documents are proves of your identity. Things like birthcertificate, family tree, royal bloodline and so on."

Both Kai and Rei were stunned. "So what you're telling me is.. That I'm a prince now? You can make me that?" Kai asked with open moth, he had a hard time believing that Tala just like that could make him a royalty by these few sheets of papers.

Tala smiled. "Technical yes, you're now a prince of royal blood. But of course those documents are all false so it's only on paper."

"That's.. Amazing Tala!" Rei said happily. That meant that he and Kai could be together.

"I know, I know, I am amazing. Well if you don't mind I could use a bed really bad right now." Tala said. He's head was hurting like hell, he really wanted to sleep.

"Yes, yes of course." Rei said quickly. "But.. What about my work Tala?" Rei asked a little nervous. "I don't want Lee to hurt you.. Again…" Rei said with sorry in his voice. Tala smiled glad for Rei's concern. "It's okay Rei, I have plenty of self written documents I can show too Master Lee, I doubt he ever reads your work through, I just think he wants to see that something done. You just focus getting Kai back to health."

Rei smiled thankful to his friend. "Thank you so much Tala. I really wouldn't know what to do without you." Rei said.

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Tala half laughed.

"Tala."

Tala turned to Kai when his name was said.

"Yes Kai?"

"I.. I just want to thank you, for everything you have done for me. Now you have helped me out two times.. I'm very greatful." Kai said and looked into Tala's eyes. He had done so much, how could he ever repay him?!

Tala smiled a heartwarming smile. "You're welcome Kai. I'm happy to help." Tala said. Tala really liked Kai, he was loyal and kindhearted, but best of all. He made Rei happy. Never in his whole life had Tala seen Rei happier than when he was with Kai. It warmed his heart to see those two together. To have Kai falling into his life was properly the best thing that had ever happened in Rei's life. And Tala was also grateful to have met such boy as Kai, he was really something special.

"Tala, shall I help you to bed?" Rei asked his red haired friend.

"I would be a great help if you would Rei." Tala said. He could feel his head throbbing badly and his back wasn't much better. Right now bed sounded like the perfect word in his world.

Rei nodded and placed one of Tala's arms around his own shoulders and lifted Tala from his seat.

"I'll be back in a moment, ok Kai." Rei said and gave his boyfriend a smile.

"Okay. Sleep tight Tala." Kai said and sent him a smile.

Tala smiled back. "You too, remember to study your family tree Kai." Tala said before Rei leaded him towards his bedroom. (As in Rei's office, Tala's bedroom was next door.)

"I will." Kai said before Rei and Tala disappeared through the door.

---

After Rei had helped Tala safely to bed Rei returned back to Kai, who was patiently waiting for Rei in the office.

"Is he asleep?" Kai asked as Rei moved towards him.

"Are you kidding? He was asleep before his head hit the pillow." Rei chuckled lightly.

Kai chuckled a little too. Rei reached all the way to Kai and placed his arms around the cute bluenett's waist and laid his forehead against the others. The sun was slowly setting behind the window, leaving the room in dim light.

"How are you feeling?" Rei whispered sensually looking at Kai with the most passionate eyes.

"You shouldn't be so worried about me, more about Tala." Kai whispered back, looking straight into the golden eyes of Rei's.

"I worry about you both." Rei whispered and gently brushed a stand of hair behind Kai's ear, never letting his eyes leave Kai's beautiful crimson ones. "But right now, I know Tala is sleeping peacefully in his bed, so I ask you again. How are _you _felling?" Rei whispered ones again.

Kai stood and took in every detail about Rei's face before he answered the question that was giving him. "My back and shoulder hurts. But it's not that bad." Kai said his gentle voice like floating from his mouth like silk.

Rei smiled and pressed Kai closer to his chest. "I can't have my angle in pain. What do you say we head back to our room and I make you feel better?" Rei said quietly and gave a light kiss to Kai's tattooed cheek.

Kai could feel goose bumps form on his body, and a blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. "Yes please…" He whispered in Rei's ear, who continued to nuzzle Kai's cheek.

"Mmm.. Then follow me." Rei whispered gently before he released Kai, much against his will, and took his hand and started to lead him out of the room. He was very satisfied with the blush that so cutely decorated Kai's cheeks by now.

---

**End this chapter!**

**Weee!! A fast update!! God I missed this.. Okay I wanted this chapter to be a little Tala centric, hope I succeeded? **

**Anyway just so you know I have NOTHING against Lee, I actually really like him, but I just thought it would be nice if he played that part as the 'evil uncle'!**

**MUHAHA!!**

**But oh god I'm evil aren't I? I mean, not only did I make Kai suffer but now Tala suffers too!! D: Poor Tala…  
But I just couldn't resist this idea just popped into my head and I just HAD to write it down!! **

**Wow.. You really start to hate Rei's family huh?? **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter cause I have worked on this ALL day and right now the clock is 00:12 XD  
So I think I'll head bed now GOODNIGHT!!**

**(And don't forget to review!! I worked hard ^_^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohh!! Chapter 9 XD**

**Want to make you feel good:**

Kai was dragged all the way down the long corridors till they reached Rei's room once again.

Rei opened his bedroom door and leaded Kai inside before closing the door again. Rei turned to Kai, who looked utterly confused by Rei's sudden behavior. Rei smiled and caught Kai's thin frame in his strong arms and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss. Kai didn't resist and allowed Rei to explore his mouth all he wanted, feeling how the kiss was melting him and the heat spread in his whole body.

Rei parted and looked at Kai with eyes that could only fill him with even more confusing.

"R-Rei, what's up with you?" Kai asked a little bit nervous for what answer he might get to that question. Not that he minded all that kissing, Rei's lips tasted so sweet, that Kai was almost afraid he would become addicted to them if this continued.

"..I.. Just.. Want.. To.. Make.. You.. Feel.. Good.." Rei whispered and punctured every word with a kiss.

Kai could feel his legs growing softer and softer after each kiss, he was afraid that his legs might give up on him every second by now.

But before that happened Rei lifted him from the floor like nothing, made Kai yelp in surprise, and carried him to the bed.

"Take off your shirt and bandages and lie face down. I'll be back in a minute." Rei said and stroked Kai's cheek gently.

Kai blushed madly at Rei's request.

"W-What?!"

Rei giggled at Kai's reaction. 'God he's cute with that blush on his face.' Rei mentally noted.

"Don't worry, I swear, you'll love it. Besides, I think we need to change your bandages anyway." Rei smiled cutely at the still confused Kai.

Kai was still a little unsure of this. But he loved Rei, he trusted him, so guess it would be no harm.. Right? Kai mentally slapped himself 'Arrg!! Get a grip Kai! Rei's just going to change the bandages, there's nothing to get so worked up about!!'.

"Okay then." Kai said quietly and nodded.

Rei smiled and stood up and headed for the bathroom. While Rei was gone Kai did as he was told and stripped himself of his top and started to remove the tight bandages around his back and chest, sighing in relief as he did so. His welts were still aching a little, but they were already healing nicely, thanks to Rei's care. He laid himself down on the madras as Rei had told him too, and folded his arms around his pillow.

Just the Rei walked back into the room with fresh white bandages and a bottle of some sort in his hands.

Kai looked up from his spot in the bed. "What's that?" he asked referring to the bottle in Rei's hands.

Rei sat on the edge of the bed beside of Kai and hold it up for Kai to see it.

"It's muscle relaxing salve that's also used for the reducing of scars." Rei explained and opened the cap. "I used it once when I had fallen of my horse and got a gash on my left arm. Rei showed Kai a tiny scar on his left upperarm that no one would ever notice if it wasn't because you were looking for it. "I tell you, it works wonders. I just thought it might help your back." Rei said, and looked softly at Kai.

"Oh.. I guess.. I wouldn't mind that…" Kai said quietly, common sense telling Kai that this was obviously not a task he would be able to perform himself. Which meant that Rei, would have to.. Help him. 'Damn! Not that godforsaken blush again!!' Kai mentally yelled as he felt another blush creep to his cheeks, it was like the millionth time in days he had done that, why could Rei just ALWAYS make him blush?!

Kai desperately tried to hide his face in the pillow so Rei wouldn't notice his redden cheeks again. Rei did notice though, but just kept his smile to himself. God, Kai was just too cute for his own good. But right now he had to finish what he had started, so without further notice Rei bend over and straddled over Kai's hip.

"Is it okay for me to do it from this position?" Rei asked calmly from the top of Kai.

"Y-Yeah.. That's f-fine" Kai could feel his blush nearly turn him into a tomato.

Rei poured a good amount of the salve on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it to a nice temperature, before carefully placing his hands on Kai's lower back and started to gently massage the salve deep into the tensed muscles underneath the heated skin.

Kai quickly bit his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud as, Rei started to massage his back. He could already feel how Rei's smooth and strong hands worked wonders for his muscles there.

'Oh shit! That feels soooo good!' Kai thought in his head, and he was fighting hard to keep it in his head! And as much as he tried and fought for it, he couldn't help but let out a tiny moan of pleasure as Rei hit a particular sore sport on his middle back and worked it out.

Reo smirked when Kai moaned at his touch and continued his gently ministrations further up Kai's knotted and tense back. 'Wow, Kai will have to take better care of his body from now on.' Rei thought and started on Kai's shoulders, leaving his back in a thin layer of the healing salve.

"Shit!"

Rei immediately stopped his hands when he heard Kai's small outburst.

"I'm so sorry Kai, did I hurt you?" Rei asked right away afraid that he might have hurt his angle.

"No.. My shoulder is just.. Still a little sore from when Tala relocated it…" Kai half whispered down in his pillow. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to moan and sigh of pleasure at every single touch and caress Rei did on his body.

Rei shifted a little and gently laid his hands back on Kai's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle then." Rei whispered tenderly and started his soft strokes once again, being extra careful not to put on too much pressure before he would be able to loosen the muscles properly. As he did so, Rei slowly added more and more pressure and friction to work out the last bits of tension that might be left.

Kai was again fighting a losing battle, Rei's hands just felt purely amazing and he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Mmm.. God Rei that feels good…" Kai moaned out, and he didn't care, he couldn't ignore this pleasure level and just keep still.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Rei whispered sensually and worked his palms over the shoulderblades again.

"Ahh.. Could you.. Mmm.. Go lower?" Kai sighed, his mind fuzzy and overwhelmed by pure bliss.

Rei did as he was told and went a little lower.

"Like this?"

"Mmm.. Right under my shoulders." Kai whispered.

Rei nearly didn't hear him but dug his thumps into the oil covered skin where Kai instructed him to and was rewarded by a loud moan of enjoyment from the teen.

"Yess.. Right there.. Mmmm.. Don't stop that…" Kai moaned from under Rei completely giving into the feeling now.

Rei worked out the last knots before taking his hands from Kai's back and moved over to lie down beside Kai to face him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Rei whispered tenderly and stroked Kai cheek.

Kai looked at Rei his mind still a bit unclear.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kai whispered a little teasingly.

Rei laughed at the comment.

"You have a point. Think you can sit up so we can redo your bandages?" Rei asked as he sat up again himself and took the bandages he had brought with him.

Kai slowly sat up getting a little dizzy in the process. The massage had felt great, but it had also caused him to be really sleepy. Right now he just wanted to bury himself in the Red silk covers and nuzzle up at Rei's side.

Rei did a quick job of the bandages and kissed Kai on the lips once he was done. He could see Kai was tired by now, and he himself could also feel the need of sleep by now and just wanted to lie down and embrace his beautiful, lovely boyfriend.

"Come let's get dressed and go to bed." Rei said lovingly and smiled cutely at his Kai.

Kai nodded and they both hurried to change into a pair of sweatpants each. Rei walked over and switched the lights off, leaving the room only lighted by the small bed lamp beside the bed, and went back to the bed where Kai was already waiting for him.

Rei joined him under the covers and turned off the bed lamp too, leaving the room in darkness. He settled down and immediately curled Kai up in his strong arms and rested his head on top of the teen's soft hair.

Kai locked his arms around Rei's thin waist and pressed himself closer to the neko-jins chest.

"Rei?" Kai whispered in the dark.

"Yes?" Rei whispered back and stroked Kai's hair softly.

"Thank you.." Kai whispered and tightened his grip around Rei's waist a little more.

"Don't mention it Kai, I'll do anything for you." Rei whispered back and kissed Kai's forehead.

"And Rei.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

Rei smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, my angle."

**Aww :)  
I thought Kai deserved something nice instead of all that suffering. And Rei can ALWAYS make things better XD **

**Sorry my update is a little late, but hope you like it anyway..**

**IF you like it please let me know (review!!)**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo everyone! First thing first, I'm sorry for the late update, I have started high school and it has been a rough beginning. No matter how much I want to keep writhing I have to realize that school comes first, and I just haven't had enough time to continue this fic for a while. But I'm sure you all understand :) **

**Secondly, I have been told by several of my reviewers about my horrible and embarrassing mistake in the last chapter!! I wrote ANGLE instead of ANGEL!! Arrg how stupid!! I'm sorry for that -_-u **

**Anyway hope you'll enjoy CHAPTER 10!! :D YAY!!**

**Ps: If I make more stupid mistakes, just let me know, thank you!!**

…….:

Rei turned restlessly in his sleep and let his arm reach out beside him, expecting to find the sleeping form of his beloved boyfriend there. But as he reached forward his hand only found the empty space where the boy was supposed to be.

Rei lazily opened his eyes when he wasn't able to find what he was looking for, already feeling slightly worried. Where was Kai?

Rei sat up in the bed and looked out the window. The sun was slowly creeping over the horizon, telling the neko that it was very early morning. He looked around the room, when his eyes finally found what they were looking for. Outside on the big balcony Kai was sitting, leaning against the railing, with a big stack of papers in his lap, looking very concentrated. The sun was gently trailing around his thin form and the light morning breeze was softly playing with his blue hair. He was already fully dressed in a beautiful red silk top, with black and golden patterns of fire on it, a pair of usual black Chinese pants and red mao shoes.

Rei smiled as Kai ran a hand through his hair, his eyes never stopping to read down the page he was busy with.

Rei stood up from the bed, his long, tangled, black hair swaying behind him as he silently went over to the French window. Kai was to busy with whatever he was doing that he didn't even notice Rei, who was now leaning against the doorframe out to the balcony.

"Ahem.." Rei made a sound to make himself known to the hard working teen.

For the first time Kai looked up from the papers in his lap to stare at Rei who was smiling cutely to him. Kai then immediately turned his attention to the beautiful teen above him completely.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said, with a tiny hint of guilt in his voice.

Rei chuckled and sat down beside Kai, folding his arms around his chest to protect it from the chilling breezes in the early morning air.

"Don't worry you didn't wake me, I did myself. You look beautiful by the way."Rei said referring to Kai's dressing.

Kai looked down on himself, noticing what Rei meant.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but I kind of needed something to wear, and you were asleep and.. I hope you don't mind." Kai said and looked at Rei with big eyes.

"Not at all. You look gorgeous." Rei said kissed Kai's cheek, happy that the nasty bruise was starting to fate a little.

"But why are you up so early?" Rei asked.

"I guess.. I'm just not used to sleep very long.. Cho always used to wake me around dawn. Beside I need to get this royal-family-thing that Tala gave me right. And it's _not _essay." Kai growled out the last bit in frustration. There was so many 'relatives' he had to remember! Obviously his so called 'dad' and 'mom' but also the endless line of aunts, uncles, grandparents, great-great-parents, great-great-great-parents and so on!!

Kai buried his hands in his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm never going to learn all this." He sighed.

Rei leaned towards Kai and kissed his temple.

"Of cause you are, don't worry." Rei said. He then stood up.

"I'll go take a bath and get dressed. When I come back we can go see how Tala's doing, okay?"

Kai nodded as reply to Rei's question. "Sure!"

**15 minutes later:**

Rei walked out of the bathroom fully dresses in a green robe with his long hair pulled back in it's usually bindings. When Kai saw Rei walk out of the bathroom he packed together all his work and stood up to go to Rei's side.

"Ready to go?" Rei asked and wrapped his arm protectively around Kai's waist.

Kai nodded and smiled as they made their way out of the room to Tala's office. He hoped that Tala was okay after yesterday's events.

Kai and Rei walked down the corridors to Tala's office. When they reached their destination Rei knocked on the door.

"Tala? You there?" Rei asked through the closed door. Kai stood at Rei's side waiting patiently for an answer from the other side of the door.

A lot of rumbling before the door was swung open, showing, clearly, a very disorientated red head before them.

"Rei! Thank God!! We need to act fast!!" Tala said in one breath and dragged, the now very confused teens in front of him, inside before closing the door again.

"Woah Tala!! What's going on? Why such a rush?" Rei asked confused by Tala's behavior. This was Tala after all! Tala never lost his cool. What in the world was going on? All these questions and more swirled around in Rei's head. Kai was thinking close to the same, explaining why his face particularly looked like one big questionmark in the moment.

Tala gripped his flaming red hair while pacing around the office, not being able to be still.

"Apparently one of the servants has seen you and Kai together and reported it to Master Lee. He came to me this morning requesting to know who Kai was, so I had to tell him that Kai was a prince of the phoenix country, and now he wants to meet Kai and know why he hasn't heard about this before and..!!" But Tala didn't reach any further in his rambling as Rei stepped forward and shook his shoulders.

"Tala! Calm down!! We have to stay cool and figure this out." Rei said, as he tried to search his brain for an answer to this dilemma. His uncle knew about Kai, and was demanding to see him as he thought he was the prince of the phoenix country. But what he doesn't know is that Kai really is a servant who used to work in the kitchen that Rei saved. 'Argg, this isn't good!'

"So.. What does this really mean? I'm supposed to act like this 'Hiwatari-prince' already?" Kai asked from behind the slightly panicked teens.

Tala released himself from Rei, finally being able to calm himself down to his normal level.

"It seems like it Kai, I really hadn't calculated this into my plans. I hope you have had time to study, because this is it. Rei and I have to present you for the royal family.. There's a big party tonight, the royals from several countries will be there."

Rei slammed his hand to his forehead and stood wide-eyed.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that!!" He exclaimed.

"Anyways Kai, you are expected to be there. Apparently everyone in this palace is now talking about this prince from a far away country and wants' to meet him." Tala said, his face telling Kai that this was serious. But before Kai had time to respond Rei jumped in between.

"But Tala! There's got to be another way. Kai has barely had time to heal yet and hasn't got any chance to do research and.."

"Rei!!"

Rei looked behind him surprised by the sudden outburst from Kai.

"I can do this…" Kai's voice was low and serious, but he couldn't completely deny his nervousness. After all, he had lived the poor and dirty life as long as he could remember, and now he had to act like a royalty. But this was for both his and Rei's sake. If this was what he had to do to be with Rei, he would do it, and that was without a doubt in his heart.

Rei walked over to Kai and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rei whispered gently. His golden eyes looking directly into Kai's beautiful, crimson colored ones.

"Yes, I am." Kai said determent.

Rei didn't say anything but just kept looking into Kai's crimson orbs and nodded.

"Okay, as long as you are sure."

"Now that we got that settled get moving!! We have a thousand things to do before tonight and not nearly enough time!! Rei, Kai can't keep walking in your clothes, I'll stay here and help Kai with the etiquette and you are to go to town and get Kai a whole new wardrobe worthy of a prince!!" Tala said as he took Kai's wrist and dragged him through the office. Kai made a small yelp of surprise. Was Rei going to leave him alone with Tala? Not that Kai didn't like him or anything, but Tala seemed pretty uptight and it would be the first time since Rei found him that the neko wouldn't be at his side.

"I got it, be nice to him okay?" Rei said, a little worried for Kai, Tala could be a little harsh when stressed. He didn't really want to leave Kai but they didn't really have choice.

"Yeah yeah! Just get going!!" Tala said as he and Kai reached the door on the other side of the office that leaded to a small living area.

"R-Rei?" Kai said. He couldn't help but feel this would be a very long stressful day of hard learning, especially when Rei wouldn't be with him.

"its okay love, see you later okay." Rei said as he smiled warmly and waved goodbye to Kai.

"O.. Okay."

That was the last thing Kai got to say before he was pushed through the door. Tala looked across the room to look at Rei.

"Come back in some hours, he'll just get too distracted if you're here."

"Yeah I know. Well, I better get going to and get my carriage ready. See you." Rei said and also waved a goodbye to Tala before disappearing through the door.

As Rei had left Tala went through the door to the living room, where Kai was waiting for him, sitting on the couch. Tala walked over to the enormous bookshelf that covered most of the back wall and found 5 books he took in his arms before making his way over to Kai and laid all the books out in front of him on the table, letting Kai examine them.

Kai picked one of the books. It was heavy and had a beautiful king blue cover. He looked at the front that was showing the main title in big silver letters; _'From A-Z in royal etiquette' _

Tala took the book from his hands and opened it.

"Well Kai. Shall we get started?"

The next many hours for Kai went with tons of theory, role play of different situations, reading and, at times, a good amount of frustration. It was hard, but Tala was very patient with him and slowly he got more hang of it.

"Okay Kai. I don't think there's any more I can do for you, you seem to have got the hang of it by now." Tala said and started to clean up the table that now was filled with books and papers.

Kai leaned heavily back on the couch and sighed loudly.

"Thank God, I don't think I would have survived opening another book." He said exhausted and closed his eyes for a bit.

Tala chuckled slightly.

"You did well, but I'm afraid there's no time to rest. The welcome ceremony is starting in only a couple of hours and we have to get you ready."

Kai sighed again and slowly stood up his body sore from having to sit still for so long.

"You okay?" Tala asked slightly worried, as he put the books back to their place.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Kai said as he walked over to Tala to help him with the books.

"Listen Kai, be careful not to push yourself to hard tonight. Rei would kill me if anything happened to you." Tala said with a worried tone.

Kai turned and smiled a grateful smile.

"Thanks Tala, but I'll be fine, really."

Tala smiled back and they continued to put back the books when a soft knock was head.

"Come in." Tala said.

Rei stepped inside and smiled brightly to his friend and boyfriend.

"How did it go? You didn't torture him to much while I was away did you Tala?" Rei said the humor obvious in his voice.

Kai was happy to see Rei again. He had just been away some hours but it had felt like an eternity in Kai's world.

"Hmph.. I didn't torture him at all. And just so you know Rei, he's a far better student than you." Tala said, also the humor in his voice was clear in the last part of the sentence.

Kai chuckled at the tow teens in front of him. Rei walked over to Kai and took his hand.

"Hey Tala, is it okay for me to take my boyfriend back now?"

"Yes, make sure he's ready to the welcome ceremony, you only have about two hours." Tala said, his eyes never leaving the bookshelf.

Rei just nodded and started to lead Kai out of the room. Before they exited Kai turned

"Thank you Tala, I owe you. Again."

"Don't worry about it Kai, make me proud tonight."

"I will!" And then exited with Rei in his hand.

---

Rei used his hands to blind Kai as he guided him into the guest room, not far away from his own room. While he had been gone he had ordered the maids to make it ready for Kai. Most likely Kai wouldn't sleep in here, because Rei wanted him with him in the nights at least, but he just figured it would be nice for the blue haired boy to have a room of his own. Beside there was no way that all Kai's new clothes would be able to fit into Rei's own filled closet.

"Rei, can I see now?" Kai asked a little impatient.

"Just in a moment love." Rei said as he leaded Kai in front of the closet that was now filled with new clothes, truly worthy of a prince. Now Rei just hoped Kai would like it.

"Okay, now you can look." He said as he removed his hands to let Kai see.

Kai was stunned and didn't say anything at first. He looked on all the clothes and then turned to Rei.

"All that.. For me?" His eyes were slightly wide.

Rei hugged Kai from behind and smiled.

"Sure is! Everything you see is yours now, including this room."

Kai turned around, never leaving Rei's embrace and looked around him. The room was almost as big as Rei's but it was a neat and beautiful blue color. On the left side of the room there was also a balcony, just smaller than the one in Rei's room. There was a big kingsized bed covered in blue silk sheets and fluffy pillows there was a big fireplace in the right side of the room and in front of it was a furry carpet of a white tiger.

"Y-You're kidding me.." Kai stammered. He had never in his life gotten anything from others, beside beatings. And now all this was suddenly his? Just like that?

"No, this is all yours from now on sweetie. Do you like it?" Rei asked as he pressed Kai a little tighter up his chest. Kai looked at Rei and wrapped his own arms around the neko and buried his head in his neck.

"I love it. Thank you so much Rei!" He said happily.

"You're welcome Kai, you deserve it." Rei said happy that Kai liked his surprise.

Kai reached up and planted a long loving kiss on Rei's lips. Rei pulled Kai closer and deepened the kiss and silently asked Kai permission to enter his mouth. Kai immediately opened his mouth for Rei to explore as the kiss got more and more passionate by each second.

After about 5 minutes of putting all their love in that one kiss Rei released Kai's mouth.

"Better get ready or we'll be late." He said slightly out of breath from the long kiss. Kai nodded as an answer.

Rei walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants together with a white silk rope, kind of like the ones Rei was wearing, but with sleeves and open shoulders, giving it a unique design. On the front was a big red phoenix witch flaming form reached all the way to the back of the long rope.

"I was thinking you could wear this, what do you think?" Rei asked. He really hoped that Kai liked it.

"It's wonderful, Rei!" Kai said amazed as he touched the soft silk. He had never in his life thought he would ever own such beautiful clothing.

"I'm glad! Now let's get dressed!!"

**THE END**

**Wee another chapter!! Sorry about the evil cliffhanger!! D: **

**I hope I'll be able to update the new chapter very soon, but I have 4 assignments right now!! Argg, Stress!!!**

**Please be patient with me *bows***

**Hope you like this chapter,  
please review!! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rei knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Kai come on! Tala is going to be pissed if we're late to the opening!" He yelled through the door. It was almost time for the party and Kai was still not finished.

"Do you need help?"

"I coming don't worry!" Kai responded through the door. A couple of moments later Kai stepped out of the door. When he did Rei dropped his jaw.

Kai looked beautiful, no _gorgeous _in the white rope!! His hair had been brushed and was looking absolutely perfect!

"You should close your mouth before you catch a fly." Kai said as he walked to Rei's side, the humor visible in his voice.

Rei immediately closed his mouth, he had been completely hypnotized by Kai's beauty. He, himself, was wearing a black Chinese rope neatly decorated with red silk ribbons like the one he was wearing to hold his long waterfall of black locks, a big red and gold tiger decorated the back of the rope and he wore a matching pair of red pants and black shoes. He wrapped his arm around Kai's waist and leaded him through the door making their way to the lobby where the guests properly were slowly starting to show up for the welcoming.

"I'm sorry, but it's your own fault for being so freaking hot you know." Rei half laughed.

Kai smiled and wrapped his own arm around Rei. As they neared the lobby they could hear the many guests that were already coming chatting softly, but they didn't enter yet, they kept just out of sight. Kai could feel the nervousness in the pit in his stomach. He just hoped that he would be able to remember everything Tala had taught him. And speaking of the devil, Rei and Kai saw Tala standing rank by one of the big pillars just at the entry. When Tala noticed Kai and Rei he quickly made his way to them.

"In the last minute, as always Rei." Tala said and smiled slightly.

Rei scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess so. But hey, at least we're not late." Rei said defending.

"Well Rei, we better get going, you're supposed to be at Master Lee's side when he welcome our guests." Tala said and then turned to Kai.

"And I think it would be best if you two didn't act to 'friendly' towards each other tonight, if you know what I mean. If words got out, that Rei has fallen in love with a hardly known prince instead keeping to Princess Julia, it would be a disaster."

Kai froze for a second. Princess Julia?

"Who's Princess Julia?" Kai asked, was there something Rei hadn't told him?

"Tala!" Rei said slightly angry.

"What? I thought you had told him!!" Tala and threw his hands up in a defending way.

But before anything else happened Kai stepped in between.

"Told me what?" Kai turned to Rei, confusion written in his face.

Rei looked puzzled for a moment, like he didn't know what to say. But before he could answer Kai a loud gong echoed in the entire hall, signaling that the welcome was soon to begin.

"I'm sorry Kai, I really have to go. I'll tell you later." Rei was just about to go before Kai gripped his hand.

"Promise?"

Rei turned back and planted a quick kiss on Kai's forehead, since they still was out of view from the guests, before turning to leave again.

"Of cause, I won't keep any secrets from you, see you later." And then Rei ran off to find his uncle.

Now Kai and Tala was standing back alone. Tala turned to Kai and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry Kai, Rei loves you more than anything, he would never do anything to hurt you."

Kai nodded as he stared after Rei before turning his attention to the red head.

"Yeah I know."

"Good. Listen I have to go too. All the guests are out here waiting for Master Lee's opening speech, you just go out there and do as I thought you, okay." Tala smiled a wide assuring smile to Kai, he could only imagine all the thoughts and feelings there had to run through the young teen right now, after all he was about to be left to himself between the finest and most exclusive royals, something he had never dreamed of being before. Some may think the royal life sounds sweet and nice, but that's far from the truth. There're a million unwritten rules you have to follow in this crowd to be accepted and respected, and it's definitely not a dance on roses. One mistake could ruin the rest of your life in this society.

Kai nodded. He could feel how he grew more and more nervous, but this was for his and Rei's sake, he could do it!

Tala smiled on last time before he too left. Kai was now all alone. He took one deep breath to calm himself down. 'It's now or never' he thought and stepped into the big lobby.

Kai had to stop himself from dropping his jaw as he got into the lobby. He had never seen so many high classes before. Everyone was wearing expensive clothing and jewelries and so on. There were people from all over the world. Mingling and chatting with each other about their own country's wealth and progress.

Kai felt completely misplaced but there was no turning back now.

"Champagne sir?"

Kai nearly jumped. He hadn't even seen the waiter coming towards him before now. It took him some time to understand that the question was to him, it was just so strange to go from being called a 'street rat' to getting called 'sir'.

Kai took one of the glasses of offered champagne from the tray.

"Thank you." He said.

The waiter looked a little surprise on him before moving on.

'Why did he give me that look?' But then it hit him. A prince wasn't supposed to say things like 'thank you' to employees. 'Damn it! I already screwed up! Real nice Kai!!' Kai thought as he slapped himself mentally, but kept a cool mask on the outside as he walked further into the lobby that was crowded with people.

Kai wasn't really sure where to put himself he didn't know one single face in the entire room. But then again, how should he? Kai couldn't help but think what these people would think if they knew that noting more than some months ago he lived on the streets and that he now was together with the neko prince. He shivered slightly at the thought, it would mean nothing less than catastrophe. But Kai was pulled out of his thoughts as someone poked his shoulder. He turned around to find a tall, nicely dressed teen, maybe a little older than himself, he had brown hair and watchful brown eyes.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the prince of the phoenix country, sir. Kai Hiwatari?"

Kai blinked a few times. He had absolutely no idea who this said person was, but judging from his appearance he was most likely some highly ranged person, but then again, everyone in this crowd had to be somehow.

"Yes that's me. May I ask who you are sir?" Kai said trying really hard not to show his nervousness and to sound strong and convincing, like he had done this his entire life.

"Oh please excuse my manners, my name is Michael, my father is the high governor of the Blue Dragon country, now ruled by king Tyson. It's a pleasure to meet you my lord." Michael said as he bowed deeply and without warning took Kai's hand and kissed it.

Kai pulled away his hand as fast as he could. That had been.. Unexpected. True, Kai didn't know anything about the traditional greetings in the Blue Dragon country, but he was pretty sure that kissing someone you just meet and barely know wasn't common even though he was a 'prince'.

"Thank you, it's nice meeting you." Kai said politely. But Kai wasn't really sure if he meant that. Michael had a look in his eyes that gave him chills down his spine and he _didn't _like that feeling. He silently took a sip of his champagne and looked away. 'Why do I have the feeling that this guy means trouble for me?' Kai thought.

But then the loud gong echoed again in the lobby and immediately everyone fell silent and turned towards the big stair that leaded up to the dining hall.

Kai and Michael also turned toward the stair. Kai smiled when his looked at the same as everyone else in the room, there on top of the stairs stood Rei and Lee, side by side. Kai almost couldn't recognize Rei. His face was calm and determent with the look of pure confidence and strength in his eyes. The look of a real leader, as people would say. Like when Rei and he had met the first time. But now, when Rei was with him his eyes were always soft and gentle and with a smile on his face. But Kai didn't mind, cause this only showed him that Rei could be himself around him, and to be honest, Rei looked really hot with that glint in his eyes. The only thing that disturbed this perfect picture was the one who stood beside Rei. Kai couldn't help but glare at him. He hated this man for what he did towards Tala. He was just like Cho. An evil and uncaring bastard.

'God.. Just seeing him standing there with that big smile planted on his face like he's the most loving and trustworthy person in the world! How I wish I could wipe that smile of his face!!' Kai thought angrily.

But before Kai had time to think more nasty things about the black haired man, Lee spread his arms, almost as he wanted to hug the entire crowd and began his opening speech.

"Welcome my dear guests. We thank you all for being here tonight. As you all know, my dear brother, king Kimari (A.N: Ok that's Rei's fathers name now) is very sick and is unfortunately not able to join us tonight. He wishes you all his best regards and a lovely evening. So now my friends let this party begin!!"

As Lee finished his speech everyone started clapping joyfully. Kai really didn't feel like clapping his hands for that idiot, but he figured it would be the best to do as he wanted to blend into the crowd of people. Everyone started to make their way up the stairs to the dining hall. Kai was about to follow, as he wanted to be as close to Rei as he could, but before he could go anywhere Michael took his wrist and pulled him closer. Kai gave a small yelp of surprise when he was pressed close to Michael's chest.

"My lord I must insist that we join together at the table, I'm _very _curious about this Phoenix country, I wonder why I have never heard about it before. But.. Maybe you could tell me about every.. Single.." Michael leaned close and whispered the last word in Kai's ear. "_detail?" _

Kai quickly pulled away from Michael, this guy seriously gave him the chills, and it was definitely not in a good way!! Kai quickly had to think of an excuse, the last thing he wanted was to spend more time with this guy. He just couldn't shake of the feeling that Michael meant trouble, the same feeling he had had with Cho, and he definitely got right about him!

"I'm most sorry, but I'm afraid I have already promised my company to Prince Rei, it would be rude of me to deny the request of our host." Kai said in the calmest tone he could master at the moment. Now he just hoped that Michael would believe him and just leave him be.

Michael couldn't help but smirk at Kai's reaction. 'Playing hard to get huh? Well that's okay, it won't be fun if there isn't a challenge.'

Michael bowed deeply before Kai as he replied

"Of cause my lord, I fully understand, I hope to see you later this evening then." He said as if he fully believed Kai's story.

Kai didn't even bother to reply, he just gave a stiff nod and quickly made his way up the stairs, eager to get away from Michael. When Kai was sure he was out of sight he released the breath he didn't even knew he had been holding.

'Thank god!! I never thought I would get away from him!'

Kai looked around in the giant room. A long beautiful decorated table stood in the middle, and the many guests was slowly finding their seats. Kai wasn't really sure where he was going to put himself. He looked around a little confused when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Oh no!! Please dear God!! Let it not be Michael again!!' Kai immediately thought as he slowly turned around. But the face that greeted him wasn't the brown haired and way-to-close-going-teenager. No, it was Rei.

Rei threw Kai a big smile before he spoke.

"Sir Kai, my uncle and I would be most honored if you would come join us at the table. He is very curious about your early arrival." Rei said in a calm formal tone, just like he and Kai had just met. To anyone else in the room, Rei just seemed to act politely towards Kai. But the small tinkle in Rei's eyes and his gently smile was shining with the passionate love the neko only held for Kai and only Kai could see.

Kai smiled back. It was really wired having to act this way around his own boyfriend but actually he had to admit.. It was kind of fun too.

Kai bowed lightly for Rei as showing his respect to the host and the offer.

"The honor is entirely mine, my lord." Kai said as he stood fully up again and smiled back to Rei.

Rei didn't show it, but he was impressed by Kai's performance, he was already acting like he had been doing this for years! 'Guess Tala was right then, Kai _is _a better student than me.' Rei mentally chuckled.

Unknown to Rei and Kai, the guests were casting glances at the boys, not because Kai was doing anything wrong, as he was doing really so far great. But until now Kai had been an unknown prince of an unknown country so it was naturally he got a lot of attention. And the fact that he was now talking to prince Rei and even invited to sit with him and his uncle _had _to mean Kai was of important. "You heard that? Lord Kai has been invited to sit with Lord Rei and his uncle! He really must be a significant person. We should try talk with him later darling." A young woman said eagerly to her husband as she kept his gaze on Kai. "I've heard he arrived here a couple of days ago. Apparently Lord Kai and Lord Rei's fathers are close friends." The woman's husband said as he too eyed the young boy. But know another man showed up "Really? Because I've heard that Lord Kai was sent here as to represent the entire Phoenix country by his parents, people says that he's a born leader!!" Suddenly a forth man joined in the conversation "Are you surprised by that! I mean look at him, its' obvious that he has the face of a leader!!" The forth man said. Yes Kai was on everyone's lips, rumors had spread fast enough about the unknown prince.

Back at Rei and Kai, who still hadn't paid notice to all the looks and whisperings around them, was slowly making their way towards their seats as everyone else. They both kept their masks acting nothing but politely towards each other, but unnoticed by the many guests many tiny hints and signals was being sent between the two.

When everyone had settled down a big double door opened and out came a long line of servants carrying tray after tray of food and placed them at the long table. All Kai could really think of was 'guess Tala found a new kitchen chef then..' and shivered slightly at the memory of Cho, but the quickly shrugged it off, this really wasn't the time.

Rei's uncle Lee, who was sitting at the end of the table with Rei and Kai sitting together at his left side, stood as the last tray of food was placed.

"My dear friends let the feast begin." And then sat down again.

Immediately everyone started filling their plates with the delicious food and let the servants fill their glasses with wine.

Kai wasn't really hungry but he filled a little on his plate too, he knew that it was best just to do as everyone else. Everyone around them started to chatter as people filled their faces. Kai slowly nibbled to his food before Lee spoke up.

"It's an honor to have you here tonight sir Kai, as I can understand you already got here some days ago, how come I didn't hear of your arrival?" Lee asked in his overly kind voice and stared at Kai.

Kai silently prayed to the gods that he could control himself and not glare at the black haired man before him as he sat there smiling widely to him. Kai turned to answer the question and forced himself to smile politely too Lee.

"Ah well you see Master Lee, my father sent me here to attend on his behalf. I had a long way so I figured I would simply notify you of my arrival on my way here. But unfortunately a few miles from my destination I fell into a rather large ambush and my gauds were quickly overpowered. Luckily for me prince Rei found me unconscious in the woods while he was out horse riding and took me back here to recover before tonight." Kai explained. It was a made up story he had come up with together with Tala, hopefully Lee would believe him.

"Ah I see! I guess that explains the bruise on you face then." Lee said understandingly before he turned to Rei.

"Why didn't you tell me you that you had found Lord Kai in the woods Rei?" Lee asked and lifted his eyebrows ever so slightly.

Rei, who now had his calm emotionless face back in place, took a small sip of his wine before answering his uncles' question.

"Simple uncle. You were busy preparing for tonight. So I just figured it would be best to take care of Lord Kai myself since you had enough to do." Rei said calmly as he brought the wineglass up to his lips again.

Lee smiled and pattered Rei proudly on his shoulder.

"That was very generous of you Rei. I trust you took good care of our guest?"

Rei couldn't help but smile a tiny smile.

"Of cause uncle."

Lee once again turned towards Kai.

"I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune Lord Kai. We have had problems with those blasted homeless street rats in some time now. The streets are full of them right now!! They steal and poison our beloved country!! But they are though ones to get rid of." Lee said sadly as he shook his head with a frustrated look on his face.

Kai could feel the anger rising as Lee had talked. He had been one of those 'blasted streets rats' just a couple of months ago! Maybe they wouldn't be a problem if they were just offered some help, but there was no damn mercy in this world when you're homeless and alone. Kai clenched his fists hard under the table, God how he wanted to smack Lee right now!!

Suddenly Kai felt Rei placing his hand on top of his under the table, and gently caressed it with his thump in a shooting matter to calm him down. Kai glanced out of the corner of his eye too look at Rei who still looked as calm as ever starring at nothing in particularly.

Kai took the hint and took a deep breath to calm down and slowly unclenched his hands. As he did Rei gasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before he let go and started to eat his dinner.

Kai smiled a little. All that didn't matter now. After all, he had Rei now.

Little did Kai now that he was being watch from the other end of the table by a pair of brown eyes.

'Don't you worry Kai. I'll have before the end of this night.' Michael thought and smirked. 'Just wait and see.'

**THE END**

**OMG this took me like FOREVER!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME LONG WAIT!! But I have one word for you HIGHSCHOOL!! I have just started highschool and I've had a ton of homework and assignments already!! Of cause that is no good excuse -.-' **

**And then after such a long wait I just leave you with a freaking cliff hanger!! I'm evil!!**

**Okay, but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please tell me if you liked it. See ya all!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, I just noticed I have forgotten the headline for the latest chapters!! (Embarrassing) I'm very sorry, hope you don't mind. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews it makes me so happy that you still like my story, even though I'm a slow updater. Thank you for your patience!!**

**And now to the story!!**

**Promise me:**

The rest of the dinner went easy there from. Lee had immediately offered Kai to stay as long as he wished too and Kai politely accepted the offer. Once in a while Kai was being spoken too by some of the near sitting guests that asked about his 'father' and the Phoenix country. Kai answered all the questions gracefully, Tala had made him memorize tons of information that he could risk getting asked about, even though Kai half of the time had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Once in a while unnoticed by any of the guests Rei and Kai would reach down and discretely take each others' hands and share a small glance and smile before turning back to their dinner and conversations once again.

Finally they finished the dessert. Lee announced the dinner over and allowed people go strife off to talk, take a walk in the giant yard or to dance to the big classical string orchestra in the ball room.

Kai and Rei stood up too and leaved the Table. They were slowly making their way towards the balcony when suddenly.

"Reeeeiiii!!!"

A long high pitch voice reached their ears. Kai flinched as the sudden high tone hurt his ears, but Rei just stopped dead in his tracks suddenly looking very pale and slowly turned to find exactly what he had feared. Kai almost fell back when a brown haired girl particularly threw herself at Rei, earning a surprised yelp from the poor neko.

The girl was wearing a big, red, beautiful dress, complete with diamonds and ribbon bows indicating she was of a fine family. But.. Who the hell was she?

Rei finally succeeded in getting the girl of his back and now stood face to face with her.

"Julia! I've said a million times, stop throwing yourself at me like that every time you see me!!" He said angrily to the girl in front of him who looked back at him with big hurtful eyes.

"Awww Rei, I'm just happy to see you again, I've missed you." Julia hugged Rei's arm tightly and looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

Kai, who Julia obviously hadn't seen yet, took in the scene in front of him. So this was Julia who Tala had mentioned earlier, the one Rei had been so secretive about.

"You've missed me too right my love?"

In that exact moment Kai's world completely froze 'my love? Why is Julia saying my love to Rei?! What's going on?!!' Kai wanted some answers and he wanted them now! So he decided to take things in his own hands.

Kai stepped forward and gently poked Julia's shoulder who luckily was able to tear her eyes of Rei for a moment to see Kai who bowed for her.

"Excuse me my Lady, but it seems like our dear prince Rei forgot to present us. My name is Kai Hiwatari, prince of the phoenix country." Kai said and forced on his most charming smile. He wanted to know who this Julia were since she obviously thought she could just come here and be all over _his _boyfriend.

Rei's eyes widened. 'Oh no'

Julia giggled a little before she elegantly curtsied (AN: is that right?? I have no idea!! :s) for Kai and smiled.

"Yes I've heard of you sir. Kai, I'm Princess Julia of the turtle country and prince Rei's fiancée." Julia said happily and hugged Rei's arm again.

Kai didn't know what to say, or what to do. Currently he just stood staring into nothing as he took in this information. 'Rei has.. A fiancée? But.. I-It can't be.. He would have told me.. Wouldn't he?'

"Julia! Stop telling everybody that we're engaged!!" Rei said angrily and shook the girl of him.

Julia looked angrily at Rei and stomped her foot and was about to protest, but before she got to say anything Kai spoke

"R-Really? That's great for you two.. I.. I'll just leave you alone then."

Kai stood with bowed head and turned to leave before he ran towards the balcony.

"Kai wait!!" Rei called but Julia held him back.

"Not so fast Rei, we have a lot to talk about." She said as she started dragging Rei with her.

'Damn!! Why does she have to be this freaking strong!!' Rei thought, he had to go after Kai! But he wouldn't be able to as long as Julia kept sticking to him like that.

'Damn it!! What have I done!' Rei was frustrated, he couldn't lose Kai. Not already!

**Michaels' POV:**

I stood in a far away corner and watched prince Rei and Kai walking together, apparently enjoying each other company. Damn it! If they keep clinging together I'll never be able to get close enough to Kai!! What does Kai even see in Rei? I always get what I want, and I want you Kai, and I'll get you one way or another.

Hey wait.. Is that Julia running towards them? Wow! That was quite a jump she did! Ouch, she landed on Rei. I almost fell bad for him.. Almost…

Hmm? It seems Kai is joining their conversation. Gods, that boy have no idea how hot he is does he? And that's exactly why I'll make him mine!

Hey!! What now? Kai looks kind of upset now, he's running out to the garden. And what do you know, Rei can't follow him because of Julia.

Finally, this is my perfect chance!

And so I too made my way towards the garden. Just you wait for me Kai, you're mine now.

**With Kai- Outside:**

Kai walked slowly through the big yard of the palace. It was like the Garden of Eden so beautiful in the moonlight with the big marble statues and flowers surrounding him. But even though everything around Kai was peace and beautifulness all he could feel was the big empty hole in his stomach. How could Rei do that to him!? Secretly having a fiancé and just not tell him! Had.. Had Rei only used him? Oh God what if he had!! What if Rei had just needed someone to fool around with until he would see Julia again?!

Kai sat down on the edge of a big fountain and fisted his hair and tried to hold back his frustrated tears.

"Damn you Rei…" He whispered to himself since he was all alone, or he at least _thought _he was. He was greatly surprised when a voice answered him.

"I couldn't agree more."

Kai instantly stood up and looked around him, he knew that voice way too good, and _he _was properly the last person Kai wanted to be with right now. But his fears was confirmed when Michael stepped forward from his hiding behind the red rose bushes with a big smirk on his face.

"Hello sir. Kai"

Kai gulped once. He really didn't like that look in Michaels' eyes. And further more he just really didn't like the him. But Kai had to be polite, he couldn't afford anything else right now. Kai tried to discreetly wipe the tears in the corner of his eyes away before he turned to Michael.

"S-Sir Michael? What are you doing here?" He asked with a slightly nervous voice he had hoped he could hold in.

Michael smiled a devilish and slowly made his way over to Kai, who backed a few steps away as Michael neared.

"What's wrong sir Kai? You're not afraid of me are you?" Michael asked with amusement in his voice.

"Of cause not.. I'm.. Sorry. I'm just not in a very good mood at this moment. So if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Kai said and turned his back praying the too the gods that Michael would leave him be. But his prayers obviously wasn't heard as Michael laid his hands on his shoulders and leaned closer, making Kai tense at the contact.

"But Kai, how do you expect me to leave when I finally was able to be alone with you?" Michael whispered in Kai's ear before he gently kissed his neck.

Immediately when Kai felt the pair of lips touching his neck he pushed himself of Michael and didn't turn around before he had put a big distance between them. He held his hand where Michaels lips had been and looked wide eyed at the teen who still hadn't wiped that smirk of his face. It almost looked like he was.. Enjoying this.

Right now Kai didn't really care that he was supposed to act civilly and respectful to the others guests. This was _not _what he had signed up for when he had agreed to put on his new prince role.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kai his eyes never leaving the forever smirking teen in front of him, and Kai was torn between being angry or scared.

Michael started to walk slowly towards Kai while he spoke.

"Oh come on Kai. We're all alone. I just wanted to.. Comfort you that's all." Michael said never stopping walking while he spoke.

As Michael neared Kai subconsciously backed away.

"I may not be smart, but I pretty sure that what you're doing is far away from comfort!" Kai said angrily.

Michael chuckled.

"Ah well, it was worth a try. You figured me out, oh no what _should_ I do?" Michael said the sarcastic dripping from the last words and walked closer to the now scared Kai who continued to back away.

"S-Stay away from me!! Or I'll.."

"Or you will what Kai? Cry for help? Too bad because no one is going to hear you all the way out here and with the orchestra inside."

Kai was forced to stop his backing when he was pressed up against a wall with flowers up the side of it, he was trapped! He could do nothing, Michael was right. No one would hear him if he called for help, he was alone. Not even Rei at his side. 'Damn it all!!'

Michael, who was satisfied with how this was turning out, placed his hands at either side of Kai's head and leaned close to his face.

"Hoping that prince Rei will come to save your ass huh? Well he's too busy with his little girlfriend, so just forget it! You're mine for now." Michael whispered In Kai's ear and then bit his earlobe drawing out a yelp of pain from the teen under him.

Kai clenched his eyes shut. Why did these things always happen to him? Finally when he thought everything would be different, that he could start on a fresh and get a better life _all this _had to happen!!

No!! He wouldn't just give up without a fight!! He wouldn't let anyone ruin his life once again!!

"So I'm yours huh? Well that's what you think asshole!!!" Kai yelled before he planted his knee firmly between Michaels' legs.

Michael fell on his knees in pain giving Kai his chance to make a run for it, and he did.

Unfortunately Michael was quickly back on his feet, though his hand still held his sore.. Ahem.. Place. And it didn't take long before he sprinted after Kai through the garden.

"You son of a bitch! Just wait till I catch you!!"

Kai ran everything he could, but it didn't take long before all his injuries started protesting greatly as he pushed his own limits in his current condition, but Kai kept running, even though he, in the back of his head, already knew there was no way he would be able to run from Michael in this state.

And true enough. Michael jumped Kai from behind and they both fell to the ground. Kai couldn't suppress his cry of pain as Michael landed on top of him and caused his wounded back and his bended ribs to ache painfully.

Michael turned Kai around and straddled him and then took a bone crushing hold around Kais' wrists and placed them over his head, making Kais' movements very limited.

Michael wasn't smirking anymore, now his eyes glared down at Kai beneath him.

"That.. Was a stupid move.. Kai." He said with a low threatening voice, finally showing Kai his true self.

Kai glared back up at Michael while he tried to free himself of his restrains, but every time he moved his body ached in pain, why did he have to be this weak!? Well, just because he was weak didn't mean he was going to give Michael the pleasure to show it.

"Fuck you! You freaking pervert! Get off me!!" Kai growled angrily and spat Michael in his face.

Michael held down both Kais' wrist with his one hand and brought the other slowly up to wipe the spit of his face, his lightning eyes never leaving Kais'.

"Not smart.. Because now.. You successfully made me angry." And with that said Michael lifted his fist and planted a hard blow to Kais' face.

Kai felt a hot stream of blood going down his chin. Why? Why did the world think he needed more pain and abuse? Hadn't he soon suffered enough?

Kai felt his hair being pulled forcefully and made him arch his neck up towards Michael again. Kai bit his lip in pain as Michael leaned over him, putting further pressure on his injured ribs.

"Stop trying to fight me. Or it'll be worse for yourself."

Kai never stopped glaring at Michael, but he couldn't protest because of the brown haired teen still weighing painfully down on his chest.

"That's a good boy, you're all mine." Michael whispered satisfied as his hand slowly made its journey down kais' body.

Kai closed his eyes tightly when Michaels' hand found its way up under his rope to his exposed chest. One question filled his entire mind 'Why?'

Michael was just about to take this to the next step when suddenly, without warning, two strong hands gripped his shoulders. He was just able to see two flashing lights of furious yellow eyes before he was forcefully thrown to the ground.

Kai gasped and coughed as the weight from his chest finally was gone, he hadn't even time to notice what had happened as he was far too busy filling his lungs with air again. But he had an idea who might have shown up, and to be honest he didn't know if he should smile or cry.

When Michael looked up he saw Rei in all his might, the nekos' yellow eyes burning with rage as he gripped Michael by the collar of his shirt and the eyes continues to glare daggers in him. 'Thank God I made it before it was too late.' Rei thought

**Earlier with Rei and Julia:**

Rei was dragged along with Julia into the bar-area where guest could sit and talk and get a drink. Rei was pushed down on the nearest free couch and Julia immediately sat down at his side and smiled happily as if she hadn't just forced her company on him. Right now Rei was beyond irritated on her.

"So Rei-chan it's about time we discuss when our wedding is going to be don't you think?" Julia said and clapped her hands happily together.

Rei let out a long frustrated sigh 'Oh God, do we really have to go all this over once again?!' he thought, already felling a headache coming on just thinking about taking this conversation up with Julia _again_. Rei turned towards the said girl beside him with a serious look on his face.

"Julia I want you to listen _very _carefully to what I'm telling you. We. Are. Not. Getting. Married!" Rei said very slowly to be sure Julia heard every word he said.

Julia looked at him with big watery tears as Rei spoke.

"But Rei-chan! We're meant for each other don't you see?" Julia said with an over dramatic voice as she took Reis arm and squeezed it hard.

Rei growled annoyed.

"No Julia, we're _not_. Just because your parents and my uncle want us to get married doesn't mean we are destined to be together. After all, my uncle doesn't decide who I am to marry and neither do your parents. You must understand that I'll _never _see you as more than a friend." Rei said hoping that this time Julia would finally understand that Rei wasn't interested in marring her.

This was all because of his idiotic uncle who had gotten into his head that a family alliance with the Turtle kingdom would do well for the Neko country, and had immediately arranged a marriage with Julia, the princess of the Turtle country. But Lee didn't have the right to decide who Rei was going to marry! Yes, it was true that he was expected to marry a royal, but as long as they would be of blue blood he was free to choose himself! And Rei turned down the offer immediately, but Julia had never got into her head that Rei didn't want to marry her and kept telling everyone that they were engaged, when they really wasn't. Still, many hoped that Rei would change his mind one day and marry the girl since she was of such a good and wealthy family.

'Never in a million years.' Rei thought. He didn't hate or dislike Julia that much.. It was just…

"Ohhh!! REI HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO ME!! WHY ARE YOU DENYING OUR LOVE!!!"

… She could be such a _drama queen _sometimes…

Julia began to sob out the unfairness of the world while shook Rei wildly, much to the nekos displeasure. 'Damn it!! I don't have time to sit here!! I got to find Kai!!' Rei thought and tried hard to come up with a way to escape Julia.

Suddenly Rei saw Tala standing only a few meters away from them.

When Tala got the unmistakably feeling of being watched he turned his head to Rei who looked desperately at him.

Rei moved his lips silently but clearly for Tala to read his lips: 'HELP ME'

Tala couldn't help but to laugh a little by the scene in front of him, but decided that he better help Rei and made his way over to him and Julia.

Tala gently poked Julia's' shoulder and successfully drew the still over playing princesses attention.

"Huh? Tala, what do you want?" She asked confused as the red teen bowed deeply for her.

Tala smiled gently before replying.

"I was just wondering if my lady had the chance to see our delicious chocolate fountain yet?" Tala asked and was quite amused when Julia's face suddenly lightened up.

"Did you just say.. Chocolate fountain?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with joy.

"Why yes. Should I assist my lady over there?" Tala asked politely and held out his hand for Julia to take like a real gentleman.

Julia jumped up from her seat and gripped Tala's arm. Rei was by now completely forgotten.

"Yes!! Let's go already!!" She said and tugged Tala's arm impatiently.

Rei quickly caught Tala's eyes and again moved his lips silently for Tala see his 'Thank you' before Rei ran out to the garden to find Kai. And thank God he did…

**Back in the garden:**

Rei couldn't control his anger towards that bloody bastard of Michael who had dared laying a hand on Kai! If he hadn't come now.. No, Rei wouldn't even think about it. All he could think about now was how many ways he could kill Michael.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!" Rei yelled his rage not hard to miss.

"Hey!! Let me go! I didn't do anything I swear!" Michael said defending as he tried to break loose from Reis iron grip. 'Damn it!! Why's he here?!'

Rei shook Michael violently.

"Don't lie to me Michael!! I swear if you have hurt him..." But Rei didn't get to finish his threats as Kais slightly raspy voice was heard behind him.

"Rei don't.. He's not worth it…" Kai said as he slowly forced himself to a standing position, leaning against the wall for support.

Rei kept still for a while, still holding Michael by the collar and continued glaring at him. Michael was holding his breath as he felt those eyes of Rei burn his skin and silently begging the gods that Rei wouldn't kill him.

"If you _ever _touch him again.. You won't be this lucky.. And don't you dare telling anyone about this!! I don't think you want to make me more of an enemy.. Do I make myself clear _Michael_?!" Rei spat Michaels name with disgust and released his hold on Michaels' collar.

Michael quickly nodded in agreement.

"C-Completely my lord.. I won't tell anyone I swear!!" Michael stammered. Only a real fool would not be terrified of Rei when he was angry!! And Michael certainly didn't wish to find out how much Rei would actually be able to do to him.

"Good.. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!!" Rei roared and watched how Michael stumbled frightened away from there.

When Rei was sure Michael was gone he turned worried to Kai who still stood panting and coughing by the stone wall.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Rei asked, worried sick, he quickly went over to Kai. He reached out to support his love but was surprised when Kai knocked his hand away, and was met by a pair of glaring red eyes.

"No! I'm not okay!! What do you think!? Why didn't you tell me you had a fiancée?!!" Kai asked angrily, but it was not hard to see and feel his sadness and frustration hidden right under his tone of anger.

Rei looked at Kai with big worried eyes.

"Please Kai, it's not as you think, you misunderstand.."

"Misunderstand!!? A girl suddenly jumps on you and clings to you as glue and claims to be your fiancée! Tell me Rei what is it that I misunderstand?!!" Kai yelled but soon wished that he hadn't as his ribs started to pain badly again and caused him to crumble down with a pained groan.

Rei was immediately over Kai but once again was stopped.

"Don't touch me!!" Kai said but this time there wasn't anger in his voice, only sadness.

Rei felt his heart wrench. How could he let this happen? This was his entire fault! If he just had told Kai about Julia then none of this would have happened!

"Kai. Love, please listen to me." Rei begged Kai. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace his boyfriend but he didn't dare to, he was afraid of being rejected again.

"Am I only a joke to you..?" Kai suddenly whispered, his gaze kept downwards as he spoke.

"What?" Rei asked shocked by the question.

"A joke. Is that all I am to you? Did you only need someone to fool around with until you could see Julia again? Is that it?" Kai asked with low voice as a single tear ran down his cheek and fell to the ground.

"No!! That's not true!! Please Kai just listen to me.. Please.. I love you…"

Kai didn't reply what he usually would to that statement, but just kept his sight away from Rei and silently awaited his explanation.

"Kai, Julia is _not _my fiancée. Yes it is true my family and especially my uncle wish that I will marry her, but I'm only expected to marry a royal, I can choose myself and who I want to marry."

"Then why did she say she was your fiancée?" Kai whispered, still not looking at Rei.

"Julia tells everyone that we're engaged, but I swear we aren't. I have tried to explain it to her thousands times, that I don't wish to marry her, but she just doesn't get it.. Kai.. I could never love anyone but you..." Rei filled his words with passion to let Kai know that he really loved him. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing Kai. Not now or ever.

Kai finally raised his head to look at Rei, a few tears left unshed in the corner of his eyes.

"You.. Aren't just lying to get me back are you..?" Kai asked quietly.

Rei, hoping that he was finally allowed to touch Kai, reached out and gently cupped the bruised face.

"Never Kai.. I could never lie to you." Rei said, the honesty shimmering in every word he uttered.

Finally Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and buried his head in the strong chest, he knew Rei wasn't lying, not even he could be that good at lying.

"I really whished you had told me earlier…" Kai rasped and tightened his grip.

When Kai had leaned closer Rei had immediately pulled him into a tight embrace and buried his face in the soft, blue toned, nice smelling hair and ran his hands comforting on Kais' back.

"I know.. I'm sorry love.. So, so sorry. Please forgive me." Rei whispered in Kais' ear and stroked his hand through the soft hair under his cheek.

Kai tightened his hold around Rei further. He was so happy Rei was still with him! Rei still loved him. 'Thank God..' Kai thought happily. It had already seemed like an eternity since he had Reis strong arms around him like this, and God how glad he was to be back!!

"I already did." Kai said to answer Reis question.

"But promise me never to leave me Rei…" Kai then whispered into Reis chest.

"I won't Kai.. I promise. I love you" Rei smiled. He hadn't lost Kai!! Rei also made a silent promise to himself never to lie or hide anything else from Kai ever again! He couldn't risk it, who knew if he could lose Kai next time if he did?

'No. No more lies. No more secrets. I'll never let you go Kai.. Never.'

**THE END**

**Okay I know it wasn't a fast update but hey it was quicker than the last one!! :D**

**Okay, I KNOW there are some grammar mistakes, but please be merci with me, as you know English **_**isn't **_**my giving language since I'm Danish, so just keep that in mind and not to hard flames, thanks.**

**Okay, I know it was pretty lame when I got as far as the 'chocolate fountain'!! But I just couldn't help it!! When the idea popped into my head it just refused to go away before I wrote it down!! But hoped you liked the chapter anyway XD**

**And now to the important part… REVIWE PLEASE!!!! :D**

**See ya!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This chapter has ****mature**** contents!! If you don't like don't read. You are warned!! **

**The prove of my love:**

Rei had successfully helped Kai to his room without being seen by the palaces many guests. He had made sure Tala would cover up for their sudden disappearing from the party. Even though Rei knew it was rude of him as a host, to leave before the end of the party. But he was sure Kai had had enough adventure for one night.

Rei and Kai sat down together on the bed. Rei immediately started to check Kai over with his eyes and hands, to make sure his boyfriend hadn't suffered further injuries in his run through with Michael. As Rei did this, his thoughts went back to the brown haired teen, who had done this to Kai. 'I swear if that idiot have hurt him I don't know what I'm gonna do, but whatever it is he better start praying the Gods for his survival!!'

Too lost in his own thoughts Rei hadn't realized Kai had stopped his examining hands and looked directly at him.

"Kai?"

"I'm fine Rei, really. Don't give me that worried look. It doesn't suit you." Kai said and smiled to Rei as he ran his thumb over Rei's smooth cheek as if he wanted to wipe off Rei's worried features.

Rei took Kai's hand, as it stroked his cheek, and kissed the palm gently before he rested it against his cheek again and held it there.

"Sorry Kai.. It's just.." Rei paused not entirely knowing what to say.

"Just what Rei?" Kai asked. It wasn't like Rei looking so troubled.

Rei took a deep breath and held Kai's hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry Kai.. If I just hadn't hidden the truth for you.. Then this wouldn't have happened.. I.. I should have been there protecting you.. And I failed to do that.. I'm so sorry…" Rei half whispered in the end of his sentence as he kept holding Kai's hand tight.

Before he knew it, Rei felt Kai's hands cupping his head and Kai pressing their foreheads together.

"What silly things to say Rei. Don't you realize you just saved me for the second time? Don't apologize like that, especially when there's nothing to apologize for." Kai said firmly as he looked Rei in the eyes.

Rei was a little surprised, but he still couldn't sake of the guilt he felt for not being at Kai's side when he had needed him.

"Still.. I should have told you about Julia.. I shouldn't have hidden it from you.."

"It was as much my fault as yours Rei. I should have trusted you more.. After everything you have done and giving me, I owned you more trust than I showed.. I should have known right away, there wasn't anything between you and Julia from the start.. I'm sorry too…"

Kai leaned forward and planted a small quick kiss on Rei's lips before the boys' embraced each other warmly.

**Meanwhile:**

Tala ran his hand through his red locks and sighed. 'What a mess.. I never thought sir. Michael would really do such a thing. If this ever came out that the high governors' son tried to molest a prince it would mean catastrophe. We'll do best keeping this for ourselves.'

Tala sighed one last time before he put back his polite smiling face and continued to entertain and mingle with the guests. Tala was in the middle of a conversion with the Countess Hilary, who was a little to close going for Tala's liking, the strong scent of alcohol not exactly attractive, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Lee discreetly sneaking out of the ball room. 'That's wired. Why is Master Lee snaking away like that?'

Tala suspicious grew when he saw Lee looking around, as if he was assuring himself that he wasn' being followed.

"You must excuse me Lady Hilary. I'm afraid I have to go." Tala said and bowed deep for the Countess before following Lee, ignoring the protests behind him.

Lee was walking down the long corridors of the palace, not knowing Tala was following closely after him.

'He's heading towards the Kings bedroom. What is he up too?'

Tala knew he shouldn't do this. It was his job to serve the royal family loyally. That didn't include spying on them. But Tala couldn't shake of the feeling that something was wrong. And he intended to find out what, even if that meant spying on Lee.

**Kai's room:**

Kai and Rei were both laying down on the furry white tiger carpet in front of the now burning fireplace, that was casting soft shadows across the whole room. Rei was gently playing and stroking Kai's hair while Kai's arm rested over Rei's body as both teens enjoyed the warm of the fire. They had stripped out of their ropes and put on some sweatpants and t-shirts, it was much more comfortable this way.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked softly, as he twirled some of Kai's hair around his finger. "You look so thoughtful."

"I was just wondering.. You know about me and my past. But I hardly know anything about yours." Kai said and looked Rei in the eyes.

"What do you want to know then?"

Kai paused as he thought about that question.

"You've said that.. Your father is dying.. But.. What about your mother?" Kai asked a little uncertain. Maybe there was a reason Rei didn't talk much about himself.

Rei stopped his ministrations for a second as he kept looking into Kai's eyes.

"My mother died right after I was born. I never knew her." There were a hint of sadness in his voice and Kai saw it immediately.

"I-I'm really sorry.. I shouldn't have asked that." Kai said. He knew the pain of never knowing of a mother after all.

Rei sent him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, don't worry. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I want to know everything about you." Kai said quietly and placed his hand on Rei's cheek. Loving stares was sent between them both. For a moment the only sound was the crackling wood from the fire as Rei and Kai's lips locked in a long, sweet, romantic kiss.

When they parted again Kai planted another sweet kiss on Rei's forehead before they rested back against the carpet.

"Will you tell me?" Kai asked then.

Rei smiled and pulled him and Kai a little closer to each other.

"Well.. There isn't really so much to tell.. I was born as a prince. Unlike you I've grown up in luxury. After my mothers' dead my father made sure I never missed a thing in my childhood. When I turned 13 it was decided by my father and my uncle that it was time I started preparing myself for taking over the throne someday, and so I would need a teacher. But I was a terrible student. Every teacher I ever had either gave up on me or I would chase them away. That's when I met Tala. It was quite unbelievable actually, Tala was only 15 back then, but he was smarter than anyone in the whole town. At first my uncle had denied him to teach me, but as more teachers I chased away, the more desperate he and my father became. In the end my father decided to let Tala be my teacher, much to my uncles' dislike. Since then Tala and I have been best friends. Then about a half year ago.. My father got very sick… The doctors says they have never seen anything like it, there's nothing they can do to help him.. Since my father got sick my idiotic uncle has been in charge of the country. He's not even interested in our country or our people. All he cares about is money and power. But when I take over the throne, it's going to be different. I swear."

Kai had listened intensely to what Rei was telling. Rei surely hadn't had an essay life either. Having lost his mother, about to lose his father while carrying an enormous responsibility, of being the only heir of the neko country.

"And that's pretty much it.." Rei ended his story and stared back into Kai's eyes.

"And then you came into my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Rei said and smiled while he cupped Kai's face with his hand.

Kai smiled back at Rei.

"Thanks Rei. Thanks for sharing that with me." Kai whispered lovingly.

"I promise you, never to hide anything from you again Kai." Rei whispered back and pulled Kai close to his chest. As a respond Kai wrapped both his arms tightly around Rei. For the second time that night Rei and Kai's lips locked this time the kiss was much more passionate though.

Their lips moved perfect together as the kiss deepened. Rei gently licked Kai's lower lip, asking for entrance witch Kai gave him immediately. After a bit of tongue wrestling, which Rei won of course, Rei started to explore every corner of Kai's mouth and sensually massaged the tongue with his own.

Kai moaned into the kiss and buried his hands in the Rei's black silk hair as the kiss continued.

Slowly Rei rolled on top of Kai. Very careful to support his own weight, while never breaking the kiss.

Rei's hand slowly traveled down Kai's torso before it easily sneaked up under the t-shirt. Rei's fingertips ghosted over Kai's skin, leaving Goosebumps on their way, until they found a sensitive nipple and rubbed it gently with a thumb.

Kai broke the kiss and grasped by the touch. Rei quickly retreated his hand.

"I-I'm sorry Kai.. I let myself get carried away…" Rei whispered. What was he doing! Kai was still hurt and he had even been close to getting raped one time this night!! What kind of boyfriend was he?!

Rei was about to get off when Kai stopped him by gripping his shoulders. Rei looked down slightly confused.

Kai wasn't looking at him. His head was turned and a faint pink blush decorated his beautiful face as he spoke.

"N-No.. It.. Felt good…"

Kai turned his head and looked Rei in the eyes.

"Please don't stop…"

At first Rei didn't move. Oh dear God, didn't Kai have _any _idea of how cute he was looking right now?!

"R-Rei?"

Rei snapped out of it and leaned all the way down to Kai till their lips were mere millimeters from each other.

"You sure.. It's okay?" Rei whispered gently and stroked Kai's cheek.

Kai nodded.

"Yes…"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't.. Don't worry…"

"I love you Kai…"

"I love you too Rei…"

Rei kissed Kai deeply again before he slowly started where he left. Rei's hands began to rub and gently pinch both Kai's nipples under the t-shirt while his mouth went further and further down Kai's neck sucking and licking.

"Ahh.. R-Rei…" Kai moaned as Rei's sucking increased.

Rei broke for a moment to pull of Kai's shirt before he again slowly kissed and licked his way down to Kai's now erect nipple, took it in his mouth and teased it slowly with the tip of his tongue while rubbing the other with his thumb.

Kai was fighting to keep his breath under control. God it felt good. He had never experienced a pleasure anything like this.

Kai moaned as Rei shifted and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. Kai gripped the fabric of Rei's shirt and tugged on it impatiently.

Rei got the hint and sat up to pull of his own t-shirt allowing Kai to gaze at his well trimmed torso.

'God.. He's so hot..' Kai thought. He couldn't help it. There was no other way to describe Rei. In the light of the fire it almost looked like he was glowing. But it seemed like something was missing, one thing before he would look perfect. Kai breathed shallowly as he winked Rei closer. When Rei leaned down Kai pulled out the ribbon that was holding Rei's hair back. Allowing it to fall freely around them, as a black waterfall.

"Beautiful…" Kai whispered as Rei's hair were free from its bindings and kissed Rei softly on the lips.

"Don't steal my lines.." Rei whispered against Kai's lips and smiled. Kai chuckled by the comment as Rei's hands now slowly slid down Kai's torso and hooked his fingers around the edge of the sweatpants and boxes, slowly pushing the fabrics off together in one smooth motion.

Kai's breathing increased once again as the colder air hit his now exposed erection. Rei undid his own pants and boxes too and pulled all the clothes articles aside so they could have their room before he turned his attention back to Kai who was waiting slightly impatiently on him.

Rei leaned back down and attacked Kai's mouth with passion once again. Kai placed his arms around Rei's neck and deepened the kiss, when suddenly..

"Ahhh.. Oh God…" Kai pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly as Rei kept stroking his dick softly. "R-Rei.."

"Does that feel good love?" Rei whispered sensually into Kai's left ear, then licking it gently as he picked up his hand's pace a little, making Kai moan louder and arch his back.

"Ahh.. Yes.. S-So good!!" Kai moaned against Rei's shoulder.

But then as soon as it had started as soon did it stop. Kai panted heavily trying to catch his breath when he saw Rei stand up. Kai looked confused and was about to grip his wrist, not wanting him to go, but Rei took his hand first and smiled reassuring.

"I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

Kai still didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded as answer.

Rei disappeared into the bathroom, returning shortly after with a bottle in his hand. He walked over to the bed and took one of the many pillows with him before he walked back to Kai, who were still on the carpet. Rei kneeled down and placed a kiss on each of Kai's cheeks, one on his nose and one his mouth and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"You sure you want this?" He asked and ran his hand trough Kai's soft blue locks.

"Yes.. I'm sure.." Kai said and smiled softly, to let Rei know he really wanted this.

Rei nodded, he placed the pillow under Kai's bottom to give himself better access and opened the cap of the bottle.

"I hope lotion will do, it was the best I could find." Rei said as he coated his fingers.

"It's properly going to feel weird and uncomfortable at first, but it'll fell better after a moment, just try to relax, okay love?" Rei said and sent Kai a soft smile.

Kai nodded. He was a little nervous but he trusted Rei with all his heart. He took a deep breath and relaxed as much as possible.

Rei placed his lubed indexfinger at Kai's entrance and gently rubbed it and spreading the remaining lotion around at the same time. Kai grasped as Rei started to slowly inserting his finger, letting Kai adjust to the new feeling.

After a short while Kai started to wiggle.

"R-Rei.." He whispered.

Rei understood the hint and began to pump his finger back and forth slowly. It wasn't long before Kai had adjusted and the uncomfortable feeling was being replaced with pleasure.

As Kai's moaning was increasing Rei meant it now was okay to insert a second finger, so he did. He started to pick up the pace of his hand, suddenly Kai moaned extra loud.

"Ahhh!! There..!! Rei.."

Rei angled his fingers and hit the sensitive bundle of nerves at every trust making Kai moan and beg for more.

"Ahhh.. Yesss.. Rei!! D-Don't stop!!!!"

Rei panted slightly. Kai had no idea how much his moaning was turning him on!! God he was just so beautiful laying there, moaning his name over and over again. He was so hot!!

Suddenly Kai tugged on Rei's long hair pulling him down in a bruising kiss, catching Rei by surprise stilling his movements. Rei accepted the kiss with eager. When they parted a small string of salvia still connected their lips.

"Rei.. I want you.. Now…" Kai panted as he tried to get his breath back.

Rei gave Kai a small kiss as answer before he withdrew his fingers. He quickly lubed up his cook, moaning a little as he did, after all he hadn't been stimulated at all yet. When he was sure it was enough he placed his cook at Kai's prepared entrance. He pushed in very slowly, his eyes never leaving Kai's face. When he was buried too the rod Rei moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Kai's tight walls clenching so pleasurably around him, but he stilled not wanting to any further before Kai was ready.

When Rei penetrated him Kai had to bite his lip. It hurt a lot, he was grateful that Rei didn't move yet. Kai had his eyes closed, he could feel a small tear running down his cheek, but it was quickly wiped away by Rei who looked at his lover with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and stroked Kai's tattooed cheek.

Kai nodded.

"Y-Yeah.. Just.. Give me a.. Moment…"

Rei nodded and continued stroking Kai's cheek. He was having a really tough time holding back, but he would do it for Kai's sake.

After some time the pain had lessened greatly and now Kai really wished Rei would move.

"M-Move.." He panted and clenched a little harder around Rei, signaling he was ready.

This was all it took for Rei. He started at a slow pace before increasing the speed little after little. When Rei finally hit the same pleasure spot making Kai arch his back wildly.

"AHH!! Rei.. Harder!!" Kai nearly screamed as he tightened his grip around Rei's neck and drew angry red lines on his back with his fingernails and trusted back to meet Rei as Rei kept hitting just the right spot every time, leaving him just at the edge of his climax.

Rei obeyed and gripped Kai's hips and trusted fast and hard into Kai. Rei was panting hard at every trust, he could feel his climax quickly getting closer, but he wanted Kai to come first. Rei took a hold of Kai's erection and stroked it in time with his trusts.

That was all Kai could take, he came hard all over their chests, screaming Rei's name as he did. Rei milking him dry from every single drop. Rei came a few trusts after when Kai's inner walls clenched tightly around his hard cook and emptied his load inside of Kai, also moaning Kai's name as he came.

Exhausted Rei quickly pulled out and fell down at Kai's side, both teens panting hard after their intense orgasms. Rei was just able to reach over and grasp the bedcover and cover them up, since right now no one of them had the energy to go anywhere right now. Rei wrapped his arm around Kai's waist, not carrying about the mess they had made, and kissed his cheek. Kai responded by snuggling up closer to Rei.

"God Kai.. Words can't describe how much I love you.." Rei whispered lovingly in Kai's ear.

Kai smiled and happily and pulled closer to Rei.

"I love you too Rei…"

For a moment they just lay there in each other's arms, in comfortable silence while they stared at the still warming, burning fire.

"Kai.. I have something for you." Rei broke the silence and looked Kai in the eyes once again.

"Really..?" Kai's voice was a little curious. Rei had something for him? But he had already giving him so much!!

"Yeah" Rei sat up and turned around to dig something up from the pocket of his pants, but he kept it hidden behind his back.

"But you have to close your eyes first." Rei smiled brightly.

Kai also sat up now and looked at Rei a little confused but closed his eyes as he was told. He felt Rei take his left hand and something cold slipping on his indexfinger.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Rei said still holding Kai's hand in his.

Kai opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful silver ring with a red stone. Kai didn't even know what to say. He looked at the ring and then at Rei with big eyes.

"Do you like it? I found it when I was on the market, and I couldn't help but think of you and your beautiful red eyes when I saw it. I want you to have this, as a prove of how much I really love you." Rei said and smiled gently at Kai.

"I.. I love it!"

Kei threw his arms around Rei and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Rei!" Kai said happily against Rei's neck.

Rei laid his arms around Kai too.

"Don't mention it Kai, I would give you the world if I could"

Kai kissed Rei deeply on the lips.

"As long as I have you I'm happy." Kai said against Rei's lips.

The two teens shared one last kiss before they both lay down again and fell asleep together, both with a smile one their lips.

**With Tala:**

Tala saw Lee looking over his shoulders before entering the king's bedroom and closing the door after him. Tala who had been hiding behind a curtain, silently sneaked over to the door wanting to know what was going on behind there, what in the world was Lee up too?

'Something is going on here, and I intend to find out what' Tala thought for himself as he pressed his ear against the door, hoping to find out what was going on in there.

**Wee!! Finally another chapter!!**

**I just want to point out that Rei and Kai AREN'T engaged!!! Rei just GAVE Kai a ring, he didn't propose!! It would still be too early I think. Okay.. Good we got that cleared..**

**Normally I really doesn't do sex scenes but I figured I would try it for once, and try to make it as romantic as possible, so it wasn't just for the 'sex' but a act of love.. I really don't know if I succeeded, you have to be the judge of that. This is also the reason I have changed the rating of the story from 'T' to 'M'. Even if I screwed up in the sex part I still hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Ohhh.. wonder what Lee is up too?? :O**

**Review please :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah.. You guys properly hate me now for being so late.. Oh well.. Here's the next chapter FINALLY.. **

**The truth:**

**Resume:  
**_Tala saw Lee looking over his shoulders before entering the king's bedroom and closing the door after him. Tala who had been hiding behind a curtain, silently sneaked over to the door wanting to know what was going on behind there, what in the world was Lee up too?_

_'Something is going on here, and I intend to find out what' Tala thought for himself as he pressed his ear against the door, hoping to find out what was going on in there._

Tala could hear as Lee made his way to the king's bed.

"So dear brother.. How are we feeling today?"

He could hear Lee's dark voice clearly through the door. But it was like Lee's voice had darkened, he sounded.. Evil, well more than he used to anyway. From the other side King Kimari's weak voice could also be heard.

".. Not well Lee.. I'm.. Afraid that I'm *_cough*_ getting weaker day by day…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that. Here I brought you some more medicine, that'll make you feel better."

"No.. I don't know why but.. It's like the medicine *_cough cough* _isn't doing me any good."

"Don't be silly my dear brother, come on drink up."

There was a small pause as Kimari obviously was drinking his medicine. A soft chuckle escaped Lee's lips even though it was barely hearable.

Tala suddenly got an intense shiver up his spine. 'Why am I having such a bad feeling right now? '

"There we go. I better get back to the party, you should rest up now, I'm sure you'll feel _much _better soon. I'll come and check on you later." Lee said. And again Tala couldn't help but notice the darkness in his voice. But he didn't give it much thought as he could hear Lee making his way out off the room again.

"Shit." Tala hissed. If Lee found out he have been spying he would be as good as dead! He quickly jumped away and ran back to hide behind the curtain again. He was just in time as Lee stepped out of the door and closed it softly again. He stopped for a moment and looked around himself. From his hiding Tala subconsciously hold his breath, for a moment he was sure Lee had been looking right at him. Lee took one final glance before he made his way back to the party, but unnoticed of him he dropped something on the carpet in his hurry.

When Tala was sure Lee was gone he walked out from his hiding spot and picked up what Lee had dropped. It was a small, empty bottle. Tala pulled of the prop and smelled it. He flinched as he did. Something nasty had definitely been in that bottle not long ago. Suddenly a small bell rang in his head. There was something familiar about this smell but he couldn't put his finger on from where he knew it. Tala pinched the bridge of his nose and knotted his brow in concentration. He knew that smell from somewhere!

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. That smell, it was fluoric Acid! An acid chemical that breaks down organic material, it's much like stomach acid only stronger. Tala once used it in a series of experiments he did with Rei during a lesson. It's easily recognized because of the bad smell, but if mixed up with any kind of drink, you can barely smell nor taste it.

Smart as Tala is he quickly put two and two together. He dropped the bottle and took himself to the forehead. 'Lee has poisoned the king all along. It wasn't sickness!' Tala had to think of something fast if Lee have giving the king poison on a daily basis these last couple of weeks he wouldn't have many days left in this world. But Tala knew a way to make an antidote. 'I have to get going!' Tala thought and was about to turn around and run back to his office, there was no time to waste.

But in that same moment he turned around he was delivered a hard blow to the head. Tala fell to the ground with a pained grunt. The whole world was spinning before his eyes. 'What the hell just happened?' But before he had time to find out himself a strong hand was wrapped around his throat, making him choke, as he was pulled up on his feet. Tala's eyes widened in fear as he came face to face with Lee, who was looking very unpleased.

"Stupid boy, did you really think I hadn't noticed you? You're going to pay for following me here." Lee growled and tightened his hold around Tala's neck more, satisfied as Tala made more choke noises as he struggled to breathe.

"You won't.. Get.. Away with.. This.." Tala rasped as he desperately tried to free his neck of Lee's iron grip.

Lee chuckled evilly.

"And who is going to stop me Tala? You? Haha, That's going to be hard to do from the bottom of the dungeons don't you think?" Lee said and laughed again.

Tala continued his attempt to fight off Lee, but it was clear he wouldn't be able too.

"Rei will notice.. I'm gone.."

"Don't you worry about my nephew, Tala. I'm sure he'll do much better without you anyway."

Without any warning, Lee raised his fist once again and hit Tala with all his might. Tala could do nothing as the world faded to black before his eyes.

'I'm sorry Rei.. I couldn't stop him…' was Tala's last thought before the darkness overwhelmed him completely.

**Meanwhile:**

Rei woke and jolted up in bed as he looked fanatically around in the dark room. He couldn't explain why, suddenly he just couldn't shake of the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Kai stirred at his side and mumbled sleepy out in the darkness.

"Mhmm.. Rei.. What's wrong?"

Rei didn't answer at first. His eyes continued to scan the room, but he couldn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary. He ran one of his hands through his long black hair and sighed. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' He thought.

"Nothing Kai. I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Rei said much more calm than he felt. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he couldn't see or hear anything abnormal but the feeling just wouldn't leave him.

Kai sat up beside Rei and placed his hand on Rei's lower back.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked softly.

Rei shrugged.

"I don't know. Suddenly I.. I just got a feeling something terrible is happening." Rei sighed frustrated and buried his head in his hands.

Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's shoulders and laid them both back in the bed. He allowed Rei's head to rest on his chest while he gently ran his fingers through Rei's silk hair to calm him.

"You're tired Rei. Relax and get some sleep. We'll find out more in the morning, alright?"

Rei still couldn't help but feel something wasn't right, but the soft, gentle caress of Kai stroking his hair was pulling him back to the world of dreams fast. Rei couldn't suppress a purr when Kai started to gently nuzzle the sweet spot behind his ear. Kai smiled when he heard. 'Truly like a kitten' he thought as Rei slowly drifted back to sleep. Kai was about to follow his example. He just hoped this feeling of Rei's wasn't anything to serious. But right now they both needed sleep. They would look at it again tomorrow morning.

**With Tala:**

Tala tried to roll his shoulders to lessen the ache but with no luck. He was standing against the cold stone wall with his arms locked tightly above his head by two metal cuffs that were making his wrists bruise. His head was pounding painfully from being knocked out earlier. He had no idea how long he was out, but he had woken up about 15 minutes ago to nothing but pitch black darkness. At first he thought it was because he couldn't open his eyes, but then he realized they were already open, it was his cell that was completely dark. Lee had placed him in the isolation cell, which meant no light at all, and the only sounds he was able to hear was his own ragged breathing and the rats that ran across floor. He could smell the disgusting odor from the sewers that almost made him sick. He started to shivered slightly, the cell was unbelievable cold and his robes weren't really made for keeping him warm. Tala's head dropped in defeat. He knew shouting for help wasn't going to do any good. No one would ever be able to hear him down here. But that wasn't even his biggest concern at the moment. He had failed to inform Rei about the truth of his uncle. And he had failed to save the king.

"I'm so sorry Rei.. I've failed you…" Tala whispered out in the dark. He gritted his teethes in anger and frustration and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

**The next day:**

Rei could feel the dim light of the rising sun hitting his eyelids and slowly warm up the room to a nice temperature. A soft morning breeze blew across the room from the open window filling the bedroom with a nice fresh aroma. Rei sighed quietly and turned slightly onto his stomach, his mind still dizzy from sleep, and wrapped his arms around the familiar warmth beside him, still not bothering to open his eyes. He nuzzled further into the warm chest of the other and moaned softly when he felt the soft touch of smooth fingers starting to gently draw lazy patterns on his naked back.

"Rei, you awake?" a soft voice was heard from above him.

"Mhmmm…" Rei mumbled as answer. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. He was way too comfortable. The hand moved down to his lower back and Rei started to purr.

Kai chuckled.

"You're just like a kitten Rei." Kai chuckled once again.

After that comment Rei slowly cracked one of his eyes open to give Kai a slightly unpleased look and a pout.

"Am not." He mumbled quite childish.

That only caused Kai to laugh more.

Rei stretched and yawned in his attempt to fully wake up. But as he sat up he could feel a tight knot in his stomach. Even after a whole night sleep the feeling still hadn't left him. Rei clutched his abdomen and stared at the silk sheets that covered his and Kai's bodies. Yes, something was definitely wrong!

"Rei?" Kai said worried. Rei had suddenly went quiet and looked very troubled. Was it about what happened last night? Kai reached out and touched Rei's arm.

"That feeling still there?" Kai stated more than asked.

Rei nodded.

"Yeah.. I can't seem to shake it off.. Something is definitely wrong, but.. I have no idea what it can be…" Rei said and knotted his brow in frustration.

Kai looked at Rei with understanding eyes. He knew all too well the more than uncomfortable feeling. He had felt something similar when meeting Cho, Lee and Michael.

Rei sighed.

"Sorry.. I must sound so stupid to you.." Rei mumbled and turned his head away from Kai. But Kai cupped Rei's face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

"Rei, you're _not _stupid, I'm only worried that you might be right and something bad has or is happening. Maybe we should go see Tala, he may know something?" Kai suggested.

Rei nodded determent before leaning over planting a quick chaste kiss on Kai's lips before leaving the warm bed.

"Sounds like a good idea. We should go right away."

They both got dressed in a hurry and headed out of the room to find Tala.

"He's probably in his study." Rei stated and took Kai's hand in his own and leaded their way. They walked in comfortable silence till they arrived at Tala's study. Rei knocked the door and called.

"Tala it's us, can we come in?"

There was no answer. Rei frowned.

"That's weird. He's usually up by now."

Rei knocked again but there was still no answer from the other side.

"He may still be sleeping Rei. After all, you left him in the hands of Julia. God knows how long she may have dragged around with him last night." Kai said and suppressed a small laugh. Rei also bit down a laugh.

"I guess you're right. That was kind of rude of me. Okay wait here. I'll go check his bedroom." Rei said and kissed Kai's cheek before going through the door to the study and then into Tala's bedroom. A minute later he returned with a puzzled face.

"That's odd. He's not there either." Rei said and scratched the back of his head.

"Guess we just have to go look for him then." Kai said. He heard Rei sigh by his side "But this palace is so huge. It can take hours to find him." Kai chuckled "Well we better get started then. Come on."

They looked for several hours, but no matter where they looked Tala wasn't to find. He wasn't in the gardens, in the library, in the music room or anywhere else. They even returned to his study to see if he had returned back there while they were looking for him, but still no luck. As they kept looking the knot in Rei's abdomen got tighter and tighter. Rei stopped in his tracks and fisted his hands. Kai stopped too and looked worried at his lover.

"Rei, are you alright?" He asked gently.

Rei shook his head.

"No, something is _very _wrong Kai. I can feel it to my very bone. I don't know why but I'm sure it has something to do with Tala's disappe.. " But before Rei could finish his sentence both youths was startled by a loud cheerful voice from behind them.

"Rei my boy! I've been looking all over for you. Ah, I see you are keeping our dear guest company. Good afternoon sir Kai." Lee said politely.

Kai clenched his teethes and forced a polite smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Master Lee." He said and bowed.

"Rei how lucky I found you. I have someone I would like to introduce you to." Lee said happily and laid his arm around his nephew's shoulders. "Of cause sir Kai is more than welcome to join us if he likes."

Rei raised a questioning eyebrow at his uncle's statement. "Introduce me? Can't it wait till later uncle, sir Kai and I are quite busy at the moment."

"I'm afraid not Rei. I would like you to meet him right away."

Rei sighed in defeat. He really didn't have time for this. All he wanted right now was to find his friend. But if didn't come along he was sure that his damn uncle would be on his neck the rest of the day. Rei sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but make it quick uncle."

Lee smiled widely and leaded his nephew and Kai with him.

"Of cause Rei, this will only take a moment, I swear. I'm sure you'll thank me later."

Once again Rei raised a questioning eyebrow. 'I wonder who he's so eager for me to meet.' Rei thought for himself. 'God, please don't say he has tried to find me another crazy princess to marry!' Rei mentally begged. Just the very thought of even marrying anyone else but Kai made him shiver.

Rei and Kai followed Lee into the big living room area, where a nice fire burned brightly. Both Rei and Kai immediately saw the back of the head of a man, sitting in a couch, in front of the fire. 'Who the hell is that?' Rei thought as the three men approached the unknown man on the couch.

"Ahem. Mister Hiro." Lee called out to the man, who immediately responded and stood up rank and respectfully as he laid his eyes on the men.

"May I introduce you to my nephew. Prince Rei Kon, heir to the throne of the neko country. And this…" Lee made a gesture towards Kai "Is Sir Kai Hiwatari. Prince of the phoenix country, who is our dear guest for the time being.

The man called Hiro, walked over to the two boys and made a deep, elegant bow.

"Sir Rei, Sir Kai. I'm honored." He said with his deep smooth voice.

Rei and Kai nodded respectfully to the man while both of them took in his appearance. His hair was a soft blue colour and was tied back with a black silk ribbon. It was very obvious that it was wild as nature, but that the man did a great job to keep his wild locks tamed. He was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black pants and a graceful white dress shirt. He was about a half head taller than Rei and a whole head taller than Kai, but it was also evidently that this man was a good handful of years older than both of them. His face was honest and gentle, but also serious and wise. His brown eyes revealed a fiery that was hidden behind this respectful and stoic front he was showing them. To tell the truth, the man was outright beautiful.

'Why is uncle so keen for him to meet this man?' Rei thought. More and more questions building up in his head. Rei glanced at Kai, who still stood at his side, he looked just as confused as Rei.

"Rei this is Mister Hiro Granger, he is your new adviser. He is one of the highest educated in the country and has served many noble and royal families in his still young life. He is just what you need to set your mind back on the track and get you ready for the throne. Much better than that red haired devil you had before." Lee said happily and padded his nephews back.

Rei stood as nailed to the ground with wide eyes. 'New adviser? But.. I already have an adviser! Tala is my only adviser! What the hell?'

Rei turned towards Lee no longer able to control his anger, which was very evident by his fisted hands and in his glaring eyes.

"What is the meaning of this uncle? Tala is my adviser. My only adviser! Whatever made you believe I am in need of a new one?"

"Tala is no longer in need of your concerns Rei. That boy was lazy, ignorant, stupid and most of all disrespectful! You deserve much better than him. I promise you Mister Hiro here will make you ten times better fitted to take over our country than that devil ever would have made you. I have already taken care of everything."

Kai looked worried from Rei to Lee to Hiro. Now he too had a very bad feeling in his guts. This didn't sound good. He was sure, that Tala's sudden disappearance had some kind of relation to the fact that Lee had found Rei this new adviser. Tala would never leave willingly without a word! And they had been in his study no more than an hour ago and it was clear that nothing was missing, packed or even slightly indicating that Tala had left. Kai felt a cold chill down his spine. Knowing what kind of person Lee was, Kai couldn't help but feeling worried of what Lee might have done to the poor red head.

Hiro also looked at little taken aback from Rei's outburst. 'Haven't master Lee told him of this? Does he really already have an adviser.. But then.. Why would Master Lee hire me if that was the case?' Hiro wasn't a person to get confused easily, but he had to admit this was one of the rare times he was. It just didn't make any sense. He was already hired as Prince Rei's adviser and Rei didn't even know about it! It surely didn't promise any good. He actually felt rather embarrassed by the situation. It was obviously to anyone that he wasn't wanted by prince Rei, which was understandable if the prince already had a trusted adviser to guide him.

Rei could feel his blood begin to boil in his veins. He had to use every ounce of his will not to take his uncle by the collar of his shirt and throw him against the wall until he spilled what he had done to his friend! Instead his eyes slit in a terrifying death glare and growled with a deadly deep voice.

"Where. Is. He?"

Both Kai and Hiro shivered by the sound of Rei's voice and the disturbing evil aura that started to surround him and spread out in the entire room. Even though the fire was still burning wildly in the fireplace, it felt like the temperature suddenly dropped 5 degrees.

Lee couldn't help but gulp down the lump in his throat as suddenly all Rei's anger was pointed directly at him. Lee knew he was stronger than most men ever would be, but not even he stood a living chance against Rei, he admitted that blankly. He tried to calm himself down. He had to play this cool.

"I have no idea who you are talking about Rei." Lee said calmly, hoping Rei wouldn't notice the single sweatdrop that glided down his temple.

Rei continued to glare at Lee, filling up the room with a thick tension. After a few minutes he slowly turned towards Hiro, but never looked him directly in the eyes.

"Leave us…" Rei said as calm as he could, his anger still visible right under the surface.

Hiro hesitated a bit and looked from Lee to Rei.

"Do as he says Mister Hiro. I believe I need to have a little talk with my nephew. But don't worry, I'll make sure you're giving further information and are shown to your new quarters, before you can begin your duties as Rei's adviser."

Hiro opened his mouth with the intension of saying 'yes Master Lee' as answer to the order he was just giving. But before he could say anything Rei hammered his left fist hard into the wall at his side, completely shattering the big mirror that had been hanging there causing is to fall to the floor with a loud crashing sound.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Rei yelled to Hiro. But his eyes were directly set on his uncle.

Kai jumped back in shock, and looked at his lovers face. His heart wrenched at the sight. Rei's face was consorted into a mask of utter rage and pain. Not that he could blame him. Rei's best friend was gone, most likely hurt or maybe even worse.. And all this caused by a member of his own family.

Hiro didn't need any more encouragement and hurried out of the door, not daring to disobey Rei while he was in that state of anger.

When Hiro was gone Rei let out the rage that had been building up inside of him the last 10 minutes.

"DON'T PLAY ANY FUCKING GAMES WITH ME UNCLE! WHERE IS TALA?" Rei yelled loudly no longer able to keep his calm and grabbed Lee's collar and lifted him up in the air and shook him. His left hand was bleeding heavily after the cuts it had received when he had smashed the mirror, but right now he just couldn't care any less. He wanted to know where Tala was!

"Rei!" Kai called out with worry in his voice. He took a gentle hold on Rei's shoulders. He could feel how Rei was shaken with pure anger.

Lee made several choking noises as he tried to break out of Rei's tight grip.

"Rei! You're going to kill him like this." Kai tried to reason with his boyfriend.

Rei held on to Lee a while longer before he released his grip and let the man fall hard to the floor below.

Lee coughed madly for a few moments as he tried to get air back into his lungs. When he had finally made recovery he looked up at Rei from his spot on the floor.

"Rei! What's the matter with you? Here I'm trying to do you a favor by getting rid of that awful adviser of yours and actually go through the trouble of finding a decent one for you! And this is how you thank me?" Lee managed to choke out.

"Spare me for your crap uncle! Where is he? What have you done to him!" Rei yelled and took a step forward lifting his fist for a punch, but was held back by Kai.

"Rei, easy! He's not worth it!" Kai said and gently lowered Rei's fist again.

Rei was panting slightly as he felt Kai gently take a hold of his uninjured hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm going to ask you for the last time! Where's Tala and what have you done to him?" Rei growled at Lee who still looked up at Rei from his spot on the floor.

Now Lee too growled as he glared back up at his nephew.

"That little shit knew too much! I had to get rid of him!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked and looked with disgust on the man.

Lee started to chuckle, it soon however turned into a laughter fit.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rei roared angrily.

"You Rei! You! You are so damn ignorant at times! You still haven't figured it out have you?" Lee laughed, looking like a mad man.

"Even that little devil figured it out before you did!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei was getting frustrated.

"I'm talking about your father Rei! My damn brother! It was me all along, and you never suspected a thing! Your father isn't dying because he is sick. He is dying because that is my wish. I poisoned him! And even Tala figured it out, but not you Rei.. Not you…"

Rei froze. 'No.. That isn't true.. It can't be true..' But Rei already knew it was the truth. There was no hint of lies in Lee's voice or eyes. And why should he even bother to lie now, there was no point.

Kai tightened his grip around Rei. His eyes saddened and he looked at his lover with compassionate eyes.

"Rei..?"

"..Why..?" Rei whispered lowly as his hands clenched and unclenched at his side.

"You want to know why?" Lee rasped as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"I loved you mother.. I loved her higher than you could ever imagine.. But I wasn't good enough for her, no.. She chose my stupid brother instead of me! And then she became pregnant.. With you Rei.. My brother didn't even deserve to have your mother as his wife in the first place and much less to be granted a child with her! You were supposed to be my son Rei! You.. Were supposed to be.. Mine…"

Rei looked down at his uncle with a glare on his face. Lee now had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll never be yours.. _never_! And I'll never forgive you for what you have done. Now.. Tell me.. Where is Tala? Where is my friend?" Rei hissed.

Lee looked down on the floor in defeat as he tried to swallow his sobs.

".. The dungeons.." He rasped barely hearable.

Rei glared at the pathetic form of his uncle huddled at the floor one last time before he turned around, clenched Kai's hand tightly in his and made his way out of the room. When they reached outside the door they were slightly surprised when they saw a big pile of guards standing outside. Some looked compassionately at their prince, some looked angrily inside the room at the man still sitting on the floor and others stood completely emotionless.

'Guess Mister Hiro informed of the troubles to the guards' Kai thought. That may have been a smart move. At least now the guards had heard the truth from their master himself. That way they would have no doubt about going against their own master.

A tall soldier came over to Rei and stood rank.

"What are your orders sir?"

Rei glanced back at Lee before giving his order.

"Take him away.. Just.. Take him far away.. Where I don't have to look at him ever again…" Rei said with a low voice. The exhaustion evident in his voice.

The soldier nodded to affirm that he had understood his order.

"Anything else sir?"

Rei stood up rank again and looked the tall man in the eyes.

"Yes. I need two guards to follow me down to the dungeons at once. It's urgent!"

"Aye sir!"

**Yes yes I know.. Can't believe how long this took me. I know I'm late guys, but please.. No flames for it ok? I have been unbelievable busy at school! And had a massive writers block, I know its poor excuses. At least I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I'll hurry up and update the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Because all my dear readers have been so patient with me, after I was SOOO late with my last chapter, I decided that I'll try to update more often again. But please note that I'm still a busy high school student ;)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now right? Don't own blah, blah, blahh…**

**Everything's going to be okay:**

**Resume:  
**_Rei glanced back at Lee before giving his order._

_"Take him away.. Just.. Take him far away.. Where I don't have to look at him ever again…" Rei said with a low voice. The exhaustion evident in his voice._

_The soldier nodded to affirm that he had understood his order._

_"Anything else sir?"_

_Rei stood up rank again and looked the tall man in the eyes._

_"Yes. I need two guards to follow me down to the dungeons at once. It's urgent!"_

_"Aye sir!_

Two guards came forth, ready to escort Rei and Kai down the dungeons when a voice sounded behind them.

"Wait!"

Rei and Kai turned around to see who was calling and was surprised to see it was Hiro.

"Let me come along." Hiro said determent.

Rei sighed and looked up at Hiro with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Listen, I'm grateful that you were able to summon my guards and help us out Mister Hiro, I truly am. But I don't see the need of dragging you further into this. I'm aware that my uncle hired you as my adviser, but I'm afraid that I have no need of you. You're free to stay here as long as you need as my guest, until you have found another suitable position, as my apology that you were dragged into this in the first place. But right now all that matters to me is to find my only adviser and best friend as fast as possible. So I'm afraid that I don't have the time to stand here and discuss this matter further with you." Rei said calmly to the tall man, but still with an annoyed expression on his face.

Hiro stood calm and quiet until he was sure Rei had finished talking before he started to explain his reason of why he should come with them.

"My lord, I am fully aware that I'm not needed as your adviser and I accept that with no questions, but I'm either stupid or slow. After what I just witnessed and heard between you and your uncle's heated argument I can understand that some may have happened to your current adviser and friend. I'm requesting to come along because of the simple fact that I'm highly educated in first aid and medical treatment. I may be useful when time comes." Hiro said and had that determent look in his eyes that could even match Rei's own.

Kai took a firmer hold around Rei's hand and looked at his boyfriend with a serious look.

"Rei, I think we should let him come with us. Who knows what Lee might have done to him?" Kai stated and awaited Rei's answer.

Rei didn't even think twice before he nodded his head in approval.

"Very well, then let's get going already. There's no time to waste!"

Everyone nodded as they started to make their way down to save the poor red head.

All five men went down the steep stairs that leaded to the dungeons. The two guards were in the front, each holding up a lantern to light up the way. Right behind was Rei and Kai followed closely by Hiro who also held a lantern in front of him. The descent was made in total silence, all men only focused on the job of locating Tala as fast as possible.

The further they got down the colder it became. Each time they exhaled the fog of their own warm breath was visible. Rei looked at Kai and noticed his love was trying hard to suppress his shivering. Rei wrapped his arm protectively around Kai's shoulders to offer him a little body warmth and smiled gently at him. Kai had made him a swift bandage out of a ripped piece of his sleeve to have around his injured hand, making it much more comfortable. Kai pressed himself closer to Rei and returned a greatful smile.

Finally they reached the end of the stair. Kai could feel his heart sink when he laid eyes on the enormous place. How were they ever going to find Tala down here? The dungeons were a giant labyrinth of halls, storage rooms and cells that clearly hadn't been in use for ages.

Rei too felt the despair rise and mentally hit himself over the fact that he hadn't even thought of asking his uncle more precisely what he had done of Tala. It could take hours to find him danmmit, and they didn't have that kind of time! Rei chose to voice his frustration;

"Damn it all! He can be anywhere!"

The two guards turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Not necessarily my lord. If we think about it Master Lee most likely placed Sir Tala in one of the cells in the northern end. They only cover about 15% of the underground area. If we split up we should be able to locate him faster." The tallest guard said.

"We better hurry then." Hiro said from the back of the group.

"Right, this way." The other guard said and weaved the small group forward. Not long after they arrived at a 3 split way.

"It's here. We split up in 3 groups to locate Sir Tala faster. All cells should be unlocked, if anyone finds a door locked then call the rest immediately." The tall guard said.

Once again everyone nodded. The two guards took the first hallway, Hiro took the one in the middle and Rei and Kai received one of the guard's lanterns before they went down the last hallway.

Rei and Kai checked each cell they passed on their way, but they were all unlocked and empty. Kai looked at Rei and saw how the normally beautiful and gracefully features of the neko's face grew more and more frustrated and worried for each empty cell they passed.

"Don't worry. We're going to find him Rei. It's all going to be alright." Kai said, hoping to comfort his sad lover.

Rei forced a little smile on his lips, greatful that Kai was trying his best to cheer him up. But he just couldn't help but feeling completely hopeless that he hadn't been able to protect Tala from his evil uncle. He had known of Lee's abuse towards Tala for a long time and he hadn't done anything about it. True he had never thought Lee would ever do something as drastic as this, but still! It just seemed like everyone he loved and cared for always got hurt because he always failed at protecting them. Now both Kai, the love of his life, and Tala, his best friend in the entire world had been hurt because he hadn't been able to keep them safe or to protect them! How would he ever be able to look himself in the mirror again?

"I just hope you're right." Rei replied warily.

Kai knew Rei felt guilty for what had happened to Tala. The same way he had felt guilty when Michael had hurt him on the evening of the party. None of this was Rei's fault, everyone knew that. Kai knew he would have to talk with Rei later and make sure he understood that nothing of this was his fault. The neko had to learn how to forgive himself and not to feel guilty over things he would never be able to control. But even though it hurt Kai to see his beloved neko in such a state of pain, fright and frustration, he fought the urge to wrap his pale arms around the tan neck and kiss all his boyfriend's worries away, until he would realize he wasn't to blame for anything that had happened these last couple of days. But Right now wasn't the time. The most important thing at this moment was to find Tala and make sure he was alright. Kai would take care of Rei afterwards.

They were now quickly nearing the end of the long hallway and only two cells remained to be checked. Rei went over to the cell on the left, but unfortunately that too was unlocked and empty. While Rei checked the cell on the left, Kai walked over to check the very last cell which remained that was located on the back wall. It looked different than the others. The door looked much bigger and heavier and had no beam windows unlike the rest of the cells.

Kai took a hold of the giant handle and pulled. It didn't move one inch. He gripped tighter and pulled with all his might, suspecting that it may have been because the door needed more strength to open than the rest, since it was so big. It still didn't move… It was locked!

"Rei! This one is locked! He must be in here!" Kai exclaimed.

Rei immediately came to take a look himself. He took a hold of the handle and pulled, sure enough, it was tightly locked.

A few minutes after Rei had all men had gathered up in front of the locked door.

"How are we going to open this thing? Does anyone even have the key?" Hiro asked the obvious question.

The tall guard stepped forward and pulled out a small strange looking piece of metal out from his inner pocket.

"We don't need a key." He said simply before he kneeled in front of the keyhole and began picking up the lock. Hiro held up the light so he would be able to see.

Meanwhile Rei stood and watched nervously. Seconds passed by like minutes and minutes like hours. 'Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him be okay…' Rei kept repeating like an inner mantra. Kai stood right by his side and did pretty much the same thing.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the locked clicked open. The guards helped each other to pull the door aside.

As soon as it the door was wide enough to enter through Rei ran inside with a lantern in his hand. But what met his eyes the moment he entered made him drop the light right to the cold stone floor underneath his feet. Kai and the rest of the group followed inside and all their eyes fell on the same dreadful sight.

There, in the back of the cell, bloody wrists cuffed tightly above his head stood Tala. His head was hanging and resting against his chest, indicating he was unconsciousness. His skin was pale and bluish from the intense cold and a black eye and big bruises covered most of his usually stoic and beautiful face.

"Oh God.." Hiro whispered. Overwhelmed and shocked that anyone was cruel enough to do such an awful thing to such an innocent boy.

Rei ran towards the unconsciousness Tala. He gently lifted his friends head and tapped the pale cheek lightly, hoping he would gain consciousness. He didn't wake up. Rei was barely able to keep his tears at bay. As he felt the unbelievable cold skin underneath his fingers he couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down his cheek. The guards quickly pulled themselves out of their shocked state and immediately joined Rei in order to open the bloody cuffs as fast as possible.

After a few minutes the guards finally succeeded in opening the cuffs that kept Tala captive. The red head started to fall limply to the floor but was quickly caught by Rei who gently lowered him down. Hiro walked over and scanned Tala with his eyes and checked him for other visibly injuries while took a hold off one of his bloody wrists to take his pulse.

While Hiro examined Tala, everyone looked at the poor boy with compassion in their eyes.

Kai could feel tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he held them back. Right now wasn't the time for him to be crying. Right now he had to be strong, for both Rei and Tala. But still.. This was so sad. Kai could easily picture what the poor red head had gone through. After all he wasn't a stranger to abuse. But Kai had never tried to experience how it was to see one of his nearest being the victim of abuse. It was almost as painful for him to see Tala lying there on the cold stone floor, injured and fragile, as it had been each time he had felt the burning pain of the whip against his skin, from when he had worked with Cho. Kai looked at Rei yet again, who stood in the background to give Hiro some space. He could only imagine how painful this must be for the neko, seeing his best friend in such a fragile state that was so unlike the red head.

Kai looked back at Hiro, who had just finished taking Tala's pulse. When Kai saw Hiro's face holding a worried look, he could feel his heart start raising. 'Oh no..' was all he could think.

"Is.. Is he alright?" Kai asked, sounding just as worried as he looked.

Hiro didn't look up and continued to frown as he answered.

"He's alive, but just barely. He's suffering from very bad hypothermia, he's shaking all over. We need get him upstairs and get his body temperature raised as quickly as possible."

"Then let's get going." Rei said, rather impatiently.

Rei came over to pick Tala up but Hiro held up his hand.

"It's alright I got him. You shouldn't carry him with that hand of yours." Hiro said, indicating to Rei's injured hand from when he had destroyed the mirror.

Rei hesitated for a moment not to happy to leave his friend in the hands of another, but after a moment nodded in approval. Hiro was probably right after all.

Just as Hiro was about to pick up Tala's shivering body, the red head grunted and squeezed his eyes tightly together before slowly opening the only good eye he had at the moment. Everyone looked shocked as he weakly lifted his hand and fumbled after something.

"R..R-Rei.." Tala rasped out from his blue lips with a weak and barely audible voice that was shaking because of the cold.

Rei immediately took a hold of Tala's freezing hand and leaned forward so he was sure Tala could see he was there.

"I'm right here Tal, don't worry. We'll get you away from here right away." Rei said gently and held his friends hand slightly tighter.

But Tala shook his head slowly from side to side. His brow was frowned as he had to fight hard to stay conscious until he told Rei the urgent information he held. He swallowed in hope that it would be able bring his voice out with stronger volume and control his shaking voice.

"Y-Your uncle.. He h-has…" Tala started to cough before he could finish the sentence. As the choughs ragged through his sore and cold body Tala cursed himself for his own weakness. He had to let Rei know about his uncle! There was no time to waste if they were to safe the king before it was too late!

Hiro lifted Tala's body gently so he would have an easier position to clear his airways without too much discomfort.

"I already know Tala. My uncle has poisoned my father, I have already taken care of him so don't waste your breath." Rei said and looked even more worried at his friend.

Tala continued to chough slightly while he shook his head again, he could feel himself starting to get dizzy again and his mind starting to slip slightly. 'Damn it Tala! Keep focused!' he mentally yelled at himself.

"There's still t-time… f-fluoric Acid.. My office.. The white b-bottle.. F.. Fl.." But it was no use. Once again he couldn't finish his sentence. His mind simply couldn't ignore his body's current state and its way to low body temperature. His body was using all its' energy trying to, unsuccessfully, raise its own temperature. The cold was close to unbearably and the temptation to just close his eyes and escape it was so great. But if he did the king, Rei's father, would die because of his weakness. But how was he going to explain to them that they needed to go and get the antidote in his office and give it to Rei's father as fast as possible, when he couldn't even stop shaking long enough to tell them? 'Damn it all to hell! I'm no use like this!' Tala thought angrily.

Everyone looked confused, not understanding what Tala was trying to tell them. But suddenly Hiro's face lit up, as if he just realized something. Hiro bend forward and looked Tala in the eyes.

"Are you trying to tell us that the king is poisoned by fluoric Acid and that you have the antidote, Flumazenil, in your office?" He asked and hoped he was right about his interpretation of Tala's words.

Tala nodded as fast as he could. He had absolutely no idea who that man, with those beautiful brown eyes and blue hair, was. But right now he didn't care. At least he seemed to understand the importance of what those small bits of information, he had been able to give, meant and he thanked the gods for whoever he was!

Hiro now looked at Rei with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully Rei. If what Tala says is true, there's still a chance for us to save your father."

Rei's widened. Would it really be possible? If it was he would do anything to make it happen!

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Your father has been poisoned by fluoric acid, but Tala says he has an antidote of Flumazenil in a white bottle in his office. Run as fast as you can, find that bottle, bring it to your father and make him drink it!"

Rei hesitated a second.

"But.. What about Tala? Will he be okay?"

Before anyone could answer, Kai walked over and gave Rei a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Rei. Hiro and I'll make sure is going to be fine. Now go." Kai said gentle yet determent.

Rei sent Kai a look of love and gratitude before he ran out the door towards Tala's office.

About 5 minutes later Rei stood panting inside Tala's office trying to catch his breath. He had never been running that fast in his life and there had been a long way from the dungeons to Tala's office, but somehow he had managed. He didn't waste much time before he walked towards the cabinet which he knew contained most chemicals and such, that Tala normally would use in their science classes. He opened it up and quickly scanned through the many containers inside. Finally he found what he was looking for, a white bottle with a label that said 'Flumazenil'. Rei snatched it from the shelf and once again ran like mad, out of the room, towards his father's bedroom.

Rei didn't bother to knock on the door when he arrived, there simply wasn't time, so he barged right in. As he entered he couldn't help but stop up and take in the shocking sight in front of him. Since his father had become ill, he hadn't been allowed to see him, it had been his uncle's orders. He said that it would only wear his father more out to have his son coming and going all the time. But that man who lay on the bed resembled Rei's father very little. Rei's father had always been young of both looks and heart, but the man who was laying there looked like an old worn out man. If Rei hadn't known, he would never have believed that this was his father. Once again his anger rose. His father had always honored and respected Lee, his younger brother, and had always been a true king for his people. If only his father had known the cruelty of his own brother!

Rei shook his head. That didn't matter anymore! Lee was gone now and he had to give his father the antidote now.

Rei walked over to the bed with the sleeping man. Rei opened the bottle and lifted his father's head gently before he poured the antidote down the man's throat. His reflexes making him drink it. Rei stepped back when his father grunted lowly before a calm expression found its way to the man's face. Rei smiled, he could swear he was already able to see a little color return to his father's pale face, making him look more as himself.

Rei leaned against the wall and made a sigh of relief before he slowly slid down. He rested his head in his hands for a couple of moment and tried to clear his mind. So much had happened on such a short period of time and Rei now felt the full effects the long days events had taken out on his body. Luckily it seemed like everything was going to work out all right, now he just hoped there weren't any more surprises left for today. 'Thank God..' he thought and ran a single hand through his long black hair when suddenly something hit him like a lightning. 'Oh shit Tala!' No more than two seconds later Rei was on his feet and, again, ran as fast as he could.

**Meanwhile: **

Kai placed the last hot-water bottle on Tala's abdomen before he pulled the covers back over the still shivering body.

Right after Rei had left Tala had immediately fallen unconscious again. The rest of the group had hurried up to Kai's room where Hiro had placed Tala in the big bed and started to undress him out off his cold and dirty clothes (except his boxes) and pulled the blue covers over him. Meanwhile the two guards had run off and informed two maids of the situation and ordered them to go find as many hot-water bottles they could find and bring it to the room. When the maids finally arrived with 5 water-bottles Kai had been in the process of lightning the fireplace to heat up the room. The maids left again and Hiro and Kai had started to place the hot bottles under the covers to make sure the red head was offered as much warmth that he so desperately needed.

"There we go, that should at least be able to help a little for now." Hiro said.

Kai didn't say anything, but only nodded as answer to Hiro's statement. He was glad Hiro was here. Kai knew very little about first aid and medical treatment, if Hiro hadn't been here he was sure that he would be wandering around, half panicking, wondering what he should do.

"I'll go find a first aid kit to treat those nasty bruises." Hiro said and gave Kai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Again Kai nodded.

Hiro came back one minute later and started to unpack what he needed when suddenly the door barged open, revealing a panting and slightly sweaty Rei.

"How.. Is he?" Rei gasped between pants while he walked towards the bed.

"He's fine Rei. Now slow down and take some deep breaths." Kai said gently and allowed Rei to pass him so that he could see his friend.

"How about the king? Is he alright?" Hiro asked Rei.

Rei nodded, trying to gain a little more breath before speaking.

"I gave him the antidote and it seems like its working. He's still asleep though." Rei answered to Hiro's question.

Hiro nodded satisfied.

"Good, he should be alright then. I'll go and check up on him when I'm sure Tala is better."

Rei nodded gratefully to Hiro before he looked down at Tala with a mixed look of sadness and relief. Sadness because it hurt him to see him in that state, which he couldn't help but feel was partly his fault and relieved that he was safe now and in good care.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he'll make a full recovery. He's a tough one, not many would have survived that long in such intense cold." Hiro said.

Rei couldn't help but smile a little. 'That's so Tala, nothing ever gets him down.' Rei thought.

Kai want forward and squeezed Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, you look exhausted. You should go rest." Kai said and sent Rei a worried look. He didn't quite fancy those bags that were starting to show under Rei's eyes. But Rei shook his head.

"I shouldn't leave him." He said simply.

"Actually you should." Hiro said from the other side of the bed. Rei and Kai looked at him confused.

"His mind and body have been through a great deal and it has worn him out both physical and mentally. The last thing he need right now is this room full of people when he wakes up. I suggest you follow sir Kai's advice my lord and you two go back to your room to get some rest too." Hiro explained and smiled at them.

"I'll stay here and make sure he's taken good care of."

"You sure? I mean.. You have already helped us out so much. I don't even know how to thank you enough." Rei said sincerely.

Hiro just weaved a dismissing hand in the air.

"No need to thank me my lord. I'm honored that I've been able to help as much as I have. Besides, I will never be able to just stand by and watch innocent lives be lost if I can help it." Hiro said and smiled.

"Still, I owe you a lot. If it hadn't been for you, both my friend and farther would have died tonight and you have earned my deepest respect for that."

"I'm just happy I was able to help my lord." Hiro said again, a little embarrassed by accepting all that credit. After all, he had only done what he thought was the right thing to do. Hiro looked down at the boy in the bed he still only knew by name. He still couldn't understand how anyone could ever have the heart to hurt such a innocent and beautiful boy.. No, that wasn't right, not beautiful.. Gorgeous fitted him better. When Hiro realized what he just thought a blush crept to his cheeks. 'Where in the world did that come from?' he thought and quickly tried to suppress his still growing blush.

"Now please my lord, you've both had a long day. You should really try and relax a little. I'll take care of things here." Hiro said, changing the subject and hoped he had been able to hide his blush from the two royals.

Kai nodded and took Rei by the arm.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he does." Kai said and smiled before lifting his hand in a small goodbye weave to Hiro.

"Thank you again sir Hiro and please tell us if anything happens." Kai said and started to lead Rei and himself out the door of his room.

Hiro weaved back and nodded.

"I will."

And with that said Rei and Kai walked out the room, leaving Tala alone in the safe hands of Hiro.

**Back in Rei's room:**

Rei and Kai soon returned to Rei's room. Rei headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat from all his running. When he came back out he wore a pair of red sweatpants and was busy drying his long hair with a towel.

Kai looked at Rei from a distance at. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriends beautiful, tanned and muscular upper body moist from the steam. When he looked at Rei's face he saw that said neko was watching him with a small smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?" He asked flirtingly.

Kai couldn't help but blush a little from embarrassment of being caught staring.

Rei just chuckled a little as walked over and wrapped his strong arms around Kai's thin waist and placed his lips over the smaller man's. Kai couldn't help but to moan a little into the kiss and wrapped his hands into Rei's, now loose and slightly wet, tangled hair he loved so much. After some time the need for air became too great for them both and they parted again. Rei kissed Kai's forehead and smiled lovingly before he went over to the dresser in the far end of the room. He sat down in front of the mirror and picked up the brush, intending to tame his long locks of hair. But as he took the first sweep through his hair, Rei hissed in pain and dropped the brush to the floor.

Kai immediately came over, looking worried.

"Rei what's wrong." He asked. But when he saw Rei clutching his injured hand, from when he had broken the mirror he got his answer.

Rei looked annoyed at his injured hand. He had just redone the bandages, but it was still throbbing pretty badly. No way would he be able to brush his hair like this. Then he heard Kai behind him.

"Here, let me help you."

Before Rei had time to react, the brush was swept gently through his long hair. Rei found the action quite calming and relaxing and decided just to enjoy being taken care of.

Kai smiled happily while he untangled the beautiful waterfall of black hair. He had wanted to do this for some time now. Rei's hair was simply amazing and he enjoyed how soft and easily he could run his fingers through it. They sat in comfortable silence. Kai noted that Rei seemed to be in very deep thoughs, his brow furrowed and looking a little worried. Kai didn't even need to ask, he already knew what Rei was thinking.

"Rei, nothing of this was your fault. You really shouldn't blame yourself." Kai said gently while he continued to brush the silky hair, even though it had been completely straightened a long time ago.

Rei sighed and dropped his shoulders a little.

"But I should have stopped my uncle long ago.. How could I allow it to go this far? Tala could have been dead.. My father could have been dead.. All because of me and my lack of taking action." Rei said and clenched his fists.

Kai placed the brush back on the dresser and placed his hands on Rei's stiff shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles.

"Rei no one knew that Lee would sink that low. No one blames you, because there was nothing you could have done to anticipate or hindered this from happening. The most important thing is that both Tala and your father are safe now, and they wouldn't have if it hadn't been for you. That's all that matters." Kai said and bend down to place a small kiss between Rei's shoulders.

Rei stood up, turned around and pulled Kai into a tight hug and rested his forehead on Kai's shoulder.

"Thank you.." Rei whispered against Kai's shoulder and held him tighter.

Kai smiled and returned the hug with just as much love. After some moment the silence was broken.

"You need to rest, let's go to bed." Kai said and kissed Rei's temple.

Rei nodded, he could feel the weight and exhaustion of the long stressful day in his whole body. Kai was quick to change into a pair of sweatpants himself and the two lovers joined under the covers in the bed. This night Kai was the one to wrap his arms around Rei and allowed the neko to settle his head on his chest. Rei made a comfortable sigh. The steady beat of Kai's heart was slowly lulling him to sleep. Just before the welcoming darkness consumed him he whispered.

".. Love you.."

Kai smiled and ran his fingers through the long, black hair again and closed his eyes to follow his lover as he also whispered.

"Love you too, Rei."

And finally, the much needed sleep consumed both the teens, their passionate love for each other evident, even in their sleep.

**There you go. I did this as humanly fast as I could between my homework and assignments! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**NOTE: ****fluoric Acid and Flumazenil are just fancy words I found on the internet, I have absolutely NO idea what they are or do, I only thought they sounded cool.. Just so you know ;) **

**Also, I'm considering to make a HiroxTala side story, please tell me what you think of the idea :)**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've decided this chapter will be a HiroxTala chapter, since it seemed like you guys like the idea of including this parring :D So here you are, enjoy some Hiro and Tala love (and drama XD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**In safe hands:**

Hiro finished treating the last of Tala's bruises before putting away the first aid kit. When he got back he placed his hand on the red head's cheek and frowned at how cold it still felt as a light shiver cursed through the young boy. _'But at least it's better than before'_ Hiro thought for himself. He still couldn't believe how anyone could be as cruel as Lee. If they hadn't found Tala when they did he would surely have died!

Hiro unconsciously fisted his hand in anger. To think he had actually respected and looked up to a man like Lee? As it wasn't enough the man had poisoned his own brother in order to claim prince Rei as his own son. He also had the nerve to abuse this beautiful teen for several years. Kai had told him everything while he had helped out taking care of Tala. And then that son of a bitch had left the red head to freeze to death alone, beaten and hopeless in a stinking, dark cell!

"That damned motherfu-"

"Urrgg…"

Hiro didn't get to finish his sentence when he heard a soft groan from beneath him. He looked down just in time to see two piercing blue eyes flutter open.

Hiro took a deep breath to calm himself down from his worked up anger. He placed himself on the edge of the bed, careful not to starter the boy, and placed his hand gently on his arm to make sure his presence was noticed.

The first thing Tala noticed when he woke up was the coldness that still ragged through his body, although it was much better than earlier. He looked around confused, and registered he had ended up in a bedroom, how he had no idea. Being unconscious for so long had made him very disorientated _'Where the hell am I? How did I get here?_' he thought as his mind still tried to get out of its blurry haze. Suddenly he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Realizing that he wasn't alone, his head immediately turned, only to find the face of the brown eyed stranger who had particularly saved his ass earlier, sitting on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hiro asked gently, almost as he was afraid Tala could break if he talked to loud.

Tala quickly sat up in bed and inched away from the touch, startled by the man's presence.

Hiro quickly drew back his hand as it was obvious Tala was uncomfortable by the touch.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Hiro said and slowly placed his hands on his lap to ensure Tala he wouldn't touch him again.

Tala said nothing, his mind still desperately tried to figure out how he had ended up in a bedroom with a man he had never seen before. (I know what you're thinking, pervert! XD)

When he finally decided to open his mouth to say something he found himself unable to. His throat was completely dry and instead of words a coughing fit passed his lips.

Hiro willed himself not to place a comforting hand on Tala's back and patiently waited for the fit to pass. When it finally did, he took a glass of water from the nightstand and offered it to Tala.

Tala accepted the water and quickly emptied it, enjoying how the cool liquid soothed his dry throat.

Hiro took the now empty glass and placed it back on the nightstand. When he returned his full attention to Tala once again he was slightly surprised to see those blue eyes glaring dangerously at him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Tala growled lowly, not liking that he still hadn't regained his normally strong voice that really showed off his authority.

Hiro blinked a couple of times before he finally registered Tala's question. He couldn't really blame him for his cold attitude. After all, who wouldn't feel skeptic wakening up from near death only to find a complete stranger at one's bedside?

"My name is Hiro. I'm a friend of prince Rei and Kai. I promise you I mean you no harm." Hiro said calmly as he inched a little farther away from Tala as to not getting to close to his personal space. The last thing he wanted was to make the young teen more uncomfortable than he already was.

Tala still eyed Hiro with a skeptical look, but he was having a hard time just keeping his sight in focus and he could feel a headache slowly starting to erupt inside his skull.

"What do you mean by _friend _of Rei and Kai?" Tala asked weakly, but just as he did the entire room started to spin and he could feel himself starting to fall, aiming right for the floor.

Hiro immediately reached out to catch Tala when the red head's body started to sway and then fall. He easily caught him in his strong arms and moved to gently lowered the teen back down against the soft pillows.

"Easy now, don't push yourself to hard. You've been through a lot and you really should try and get more rest." Hiro said, not able to keep a hint of worry from his voice.

Tala immediately jerked himself loose from the man's grip as if the touch had burned him. He looked up at Hiro, not able to hide the hint of fear in them. He could feel the need for sleep starting to close in on him, but he wouldn't allow himself to go to sleep before he knew who this Hiro person was! Why was he here?

"You didn't answer my question." Tala said keeping his face calm and collected, not wanting this man to see the slight panic that was starting to take a hold of him. Slowly he tried to inch a little further away from the man that still sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing him. Tala didn't know what to think, he wasn't used to feeling this weak and certainly not in front of a complete stranger. He didn't like the feeling, if this man wished, he could easily overpower him.

Hiro sighed, not out of irritation, but of sadness. It was clear Tala did not trust him and he honestly couldn't blame him. He admitted he hadn't known Tala for very long, but he did know that this teen had suffered more than fair was. Hiro wasn't easy to fool. It wasn't hard for him to see that Tala's strong appearance was nothing but a facade to hide his fear and insecurity. He had no doubt that Tala indeed was a strong individual and a true leader, it showed clearly through those determined, shinning, ice-blue eyes of his, but as a matter of fact this teen had been a victim of abuse by the hand of Lee for many years as well. It was only natural that Tala had a hard time trusting strangers like Hiro. Once again Hiro could feel the anger toward Lee rise within himself, but he suppressed his anger, this was not the time to get worked up. Right now he needed to make sure Tala understood he wouldn't harm him and to get him to rest in order for him to heal.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything you want to know if you promise me you'll get some rest afterwards." Hiro said and looked, deep into Tala's amazing blue eyes, knowing his own were filled with worry and compassion, but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was for Tala to know he wasn't going to harm him in anyway, on the contrary, he felt a strong urge to protect this beautiful red head from ever getting hurt again.

Tala eyed Hiro with a suspicious eye. Could he trust this man and what he had to say? And why did he seem so worried for his well being? Maybe he was trying to lure him into a false feeling of safety. True, he had helped him out big time when he hadn't been able to tell Rei how to save his father on his own, but was that enough to trust this man? Tala looked deeper into Hiro's eyes looking for any indications that he was lying to him. To his surprise he found nothing that indicated such thing. And.. Tala wasn't sure why but the longer he looked he couldn't help but feel that there was something about Hiro and those beautiful brown eyes, that made him feel this man was more than just trustworthy. And in some strange way.. Tala couldn't help the warm feeling that flooded through his body as he could see the worry in Hiro's dark eyes. He truly seemed like he wanted to help him.

Tala knew that he shouldn't let his guard down, that he shouldn't let this powerful feeling of safety that seemed to surround Hiro fool him. In several years Tala had grown used to being the one to worry and taking care of others, he had always been on his own. Of cause he had had Rei and now Kai at his side, but not even Rei had been able to protect him from Lee's abuse no matter how much the neko had wanted to. And so Tala had learned always to keep his back straight and take whatever life would throw at him with his head raised high, and that no matter how broken and shattered he felt inside, simply because he had no one there to catch him if he should fall.

But now as he stared into Hiro's face that hovered above him, which held a look of sincere worry, he felt for the first time in his life that he could let his guard completely down. Not being the one to care, but being the one to be cared about. Maybe for once life would be on his side, just this once.

"Alright.. I promise…" Tala finally said.

Hiro smiled softly, glad that Tala had accepted his suggestion and now seemed just a little more at ease around him.

Slowly Tala relaxed back into the soft pillows beneath him and allowed his glare on Hiro to soften slightly. _'He really has a beautiful smile.' _Tala thought but immediately took himself in it. Where did that come from? He really shouldn't be thinking such things at a time like this! Tala quickly cleared his head of those inappropriate thoughts before he turned his full attention to Hiro, who was patiently waiting to answer all of Tala's questions.

"The king? Is he…" Tala started but couldn't get himself to finish the question.

"The king is safe, thanks to you." Hiro said. "Prince Rei was able to give him the antidote in time."

Tala let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank God! We made it in time!' _He thought. But then he remembered… Tala stiffened slightly and felt tightness in his chest. He slowly shifted his gaze back to Hiro who seemed to have noticed his sudden discomfort and looked at him with worried eyes. Tala sank the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips before asking;

"And.. And Master Lee..?" He almost whispered, fearing the answer there was to come.

Hiro's heart almost broke at the sight before him. No wonder the poor red head feared what had become of his attacker that, so heartlessly, had left him for death in a freezing dungeon.

"He has been taken care of. You do not have to fear him anymore, I promise." Hiro said and slowly moved his hand to gently place it on top of Tala's that was clenching the bedcovers tightly. To his joy, the comforting act seemed to work, and the hand under his relaxed and released its' tight grip on the covers. And since Tala didn't show any signs of discomfort he allowed his hand to remain where it was, secretly enjoying the feeling of the smooth fair skin under his hand.

Tala couldn't suppress the warm feeling that once again coursed through his body as he heard the heartfilled promise leave Hiro's lips and felt the gentle, comforting touch on his hand.

"You said you know Rei and Kai.. How? Who are you?" This question had bothered Tala for quite some time now. He certainly hadn't seen Hiro around here before, he was sure he would have remembered such a charismatic man as Hiro, if he ever had.

Hiro bit his lip in a slightly nervous manner. He knew that question had to come sooner or later, but how was he going to break it to Tala that his real purpose of coming here original had been to take over his position as prince Rei's adviser? He wouldn't lie to him, after everything he had been through he at least deserved to know the truth.

"I.. I was summoned here by Lee.. To become prince Rei's new adviser…" Hiro answered quietly.

Tala blinked once and then twice, wondering if he had just heard what he thought he heard until the words finally sank in.

"You WHAT?" Tala exclaimed loudly and bolted upright in bed, which he immediately regretted…

The sudden movement of rising way to fast sent a huge wave of dizziness and piercing pain right through his skull. Tala let out a cry of pain and took himself to the head with both hands in a desperate attempt to stop it from spinning so fast.

Hiro immediately reached out to steady the swaying teen and help him back down against the pillows. But before he could do so his hands was knocked away by the very same teen, who still had a hand pressed against one of his throbbing temples and glared at him with painfilled eyes and a growl on his lips.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted! You're working with Lee. You're just trying to get me out of the way just like him!"

Hiro's heart clenched hearing the words spilling from Tala's mouth that compared him to a man like Lee, even though it was his own fault. He should have chosen his words more carefully. Still Tala only knew half of the truth. When Hiro had gotten here he hadn't known Rei already had an adviser and he surely had no intentions of stealing the position from Tala. But he couldn't blame the poor red head for believing so. He needed to calm Tala down so he could tell him rest of the truth and most importantly before the teen would hurt himself even further.

"Tala, please listen to me. I.." Hiro tried to reason and reached out towards Tala in a peaceful motion, but didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"NO! Don't touch me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I knew it!"

Tala's clenched his hair in his hands and bowed his head avoiding Hiro's sad gaze.

"Trust no one.. Rely on no one.. I knew it.. I shouldn't.. Damn it all to hell! To think I actually.. I actually thought…"

Tala's body began to shake lightly. He had spent nearly all his energy on his outburst and now he could no longer hold up his defensive wall that made him appear strong and calm. Tala mentally hit himself for actually thinking Hiro had been different. Of cause he wasn't! He was just yet another obstacle in his life trying to knock him down. When would he learn? Rei and Kai were the only persons he could trust in this world, no one else! A lonely tear slowly rolled down Tala's pale cheek. He had wanted so badly to believe he could trust Hiro, that he could finally confront to another, without having to keep up all those barriers he kept around himself. Guess it just had been too good to be true. Life had turned its back on him again.

Hiro sat silently and watched, sadness evident in his eyes, as Tala's last wall of defense broke down, allowing him to see how the poor red head really felt. His own stomach clenched in sadness as he heard the continually whispers of self blames and mistrust fall from Tala's mouth and saw the single tear roll down his cheek. A powerful urge to pull Tala into his arms and hold him until he was sure the teen knew he would _never _hurt in any way washed over Hiro. He just couldn't bare the sight before him, especially because he knew it was partly him who was to blame for Tala's current miserable state. He had to make things right.

"Tala.." Hiro started, hoping the teen would just listen to what he had to say. "I _promise_ you! I'm not a companion of Lee. I'm not here to hurt you I never was. Rei and Kai told me everything, they told me the truth.. I want to help you.. Please let me.." Hiro said pulling every ounce of honestly he felt into his words.

Tala lifted his head slightly and glared at him with bloodstained eyes.

"Tell me _everything_! And don't you dare lying!" Tala rasped lowly, but the seriousness wasn't hard to miss.

Hiro took a deep breath and told Tala everything that had happened. How Rei had confronted his uncle, how Lee had admitted defeat and told them the reason for his actions and where they could find Tala, how Rei, Kai and Hiro had raced down the dungeon t save him before it was too late, how they had found him and at last how Tala had ended up in Kai's bedroom with Hiro at his side.

When Hiro had finished he looked deep into Tala's eyes, which had went from glaring to thoughtful during the long explanation. _'Please God, let him believe me.' _Hiro silently prayed.

Tala eyed Hiro for a long time, while he played the explanation over in his head again and again. If what Hiro said was true it meant Tala owed this man his life and no matter how many times Tala played the story over in his head he found no holes in it or reasons as to why Hiro should be lying.

Tala felt torn between rejecting or believing Hiro. Deep inside he was afraid of believing him, but he wanted to believe him s badly. Tala looked one last time into Hiro's eyes. No, those eyes were not the ones of a lying man. His eyes were not cold and emotionless like Lee's.. No.. Hiro's eyes were warm and passionate, exactly the same as Rei and Kai's whenever they traded loving words with each other.. Honest eyes.

"You.. You're not.. lying.." Tala whispered, not as a question but more as a fact.

Hiro let out a visible sigh of relief and smiled softly.

"No, I'm not. I'll never lie to you Tala and I won't allow Lee or any other to ever hurt you again.. That's a promise." Hiro said softly and gently wiped away a stray tear from Tala's cheek with his thumb. He couldn't explain what, but in this short while he had known Tala, the teen had moved something deep inside of him, making him feel things he never had before. Hiro was known far and wide for his intellect and he knew it didn't make any logical sense what he was feeling, but he couldn't care less anymore. He had never met anyone as strong yet in so much need of support than Tala. A simple look into those ice-blue eyes revealed a passionate, charismatic, and highly intellectual not to say beautiful teen! And yet behind all those wonderful values a heartshredding loneliness were hiding. For some unexplainable reason Hiro wanted to protect Tala, not only from people like Lee ever hurting him again, but also from that heartbreaking loneliness.

Tala could swear his heat skipped a beat. Hiro's entire being particularly glowed with honesty, worry and.. Could it really be? Tala could swear there was a hint of protectiveness hidden deep in those dark brown eyes.

Tala quickly shook his head to clear his head. Being this fragile and weak had made him illusionary. Of cause Hiro _that _worried about him! And he was certain that didn't feel protective towards him.. Right?

Just before Tala was about to answer another sharp pain pierced through his head and he couldn't suppress a hiss of pain as his hand moved to where the pain was most intense. He subconsciously registered a big, warm arm wrapping around him, gently lowering back down on the soft pillows and felt the warm covers being pulled over his chilled body. A cool hand was placed on his forehead and Tala slowly opened his eyes, suddenly feeling how extremely tired he was, and saw a small frown settle on Hiro's face, he did not like it. It suited the man much better to smile.

"You've got a light fever." Hiro muttered mostly to himself.

"I'm fine.." Tala rasped lowly, somewhere hoping it would make Hiro's frown disappear.

"You should get some rest, you must be exhausted." Hiro said gently.

Tala barely heard what Hiro said, but just nodded softly. To his surprise he was no longer bothered or uncomfortable by Hiro's presence, on the contrary, he found it quite soothing which was very unlike himself. Slowly his eyes slid shut and a pleasant feeling settled in his body as Hiro's hand gently pushed away a stray lock of hair from his face, a feeling of.. Of..

'_Safety…' _Tala thought just before sleep consumed him.

**Aww.. Now wasn't that sweet? :D I personally like HiroxTala, hope you liked this too so please tell me if you did :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't really have any excuse you guys, just haven't been feeling like writing for some time, but I WILL finish this story even if it kills me. And I'm sorry for the long wait. But I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: no own so no sue**

**The king awakes:**

The next morning Kai was awoken by the sound of muffled voices coming from Rei's office. Despite still feeling slightly sleepy, he sat up and stretched until his back gave a satisfied pop. A quick examination of the huge, glorious room immediately told him that Rei was nowhere to be found. Curious as to where his boyfriend might be, Kai threw off the covers and his legs over the edge of the bed. He was surprised of how quickly his wounds and injuries were healing, he could barely remember a time he had felt both this mentally and physically fit as he was now. Of course, he could thank his wonderful boyfriend and Tala, for that.

Kai froze in the middle of a step by the thought of Tala. Currently the red head was lying in Kai's room recovering from the past days traumatic events. '_Maybe he has already woken! We should really go over and check up on him.' _Kai thought and could hardly wait to go see his friend. He owed Tala so much already. If it wasn't for him none of this new life of his with Rei would have been possible. If it wasn't for him Kai and Rei wouldn't even have been able to stay together. If it wasn't for him Rei's father would have died. If it wasn't for him.. Well let's just say Tala was the true hero in this whole affair. Through it all, Tala had always kept strong, even through years of abuse from that bastard to Lee! Of course Rei had tried to be there for Tala as much as he could, but still.. Rei would never _really _understand what Tala had been trough. No one would be able to understand if they hadn't been victims of abuse themselves. Kai had.. He had suffered by the hands of Cho for months! He, better than anyone else, knew what the poor redhead had and was going through. And to be honest, what Tala was going through now was probably worse.. Years, _years _of abuse! No man, not even a man like Tala, would be able to walk away from that unscarred. Kai had to admit he hid it well, but he just knew Tala was hurting more inside than he let on. _'All the more reason for us to go and be there for him now.' _Kai thought determined.

The voices from inside the study grew louder as the Kai tip toed towards the door and silently placed his ear against it in the hope that one of those voices from in there belonged to his lover. And sure enough, Kai could hear the smooth elegant voice he knew only could belong to his beautiful neko-jin, coming from the other side, though he couldn't make out the words that were spoken.

Kai stood straight and quickly walked over to the chair where his outfit from yesterday had been placed. He might not be a real prince and not very educated in proper etiquette, but he was pretty sure standing eaves dropping at the door wasn't very good manners. Kai put on his clothes and made quick work of making himself look fairly decent in front of the mirror before taking a deep breath and walked out of the study to join Rei and whoever he was talking with inside the study.

Rei turned his head as he heard Kai enter the study and smiled warmly before he turned his attention back to the two women servants in front of him.

"So as I said, I'm placing you two in charge of my father's full recovery. Make sure he's taken well care of." Rei ordered said servants.

The two women quickly turned their attention back to their prince, but they couldn't help glancing curiously at the mysterious and handsome phoenix prince, whose name was all over the palace, when he exited prince Rei's bedroom. Their curious gazes also caught the gentle smile and adoring look prince Rei sent prince Kai when he entered and the women couldn't help blushing and had to bite the inside of their cheeks not to giggle of delight. Their women intuition immediately told them that something definitely was going on between these two handsome young men and they couldn't deny the fact that they looked extraordinary good together. Both were happy for their prince, he deserved some happiness after everything he had been through.

Both women curtseyed elegantly for the two princes as one of them said;

"As you wish my lord." With a sincere smile on her face. They both excused themselves to do as ordered and take care of the recovering king and beaming with joy that the palace was on the way to become joyful once again. Now that horrible Lee was out of the way, the king on his way to recovering and their prince clearly in love, things were finally starting to look brighter for the first time in a long time.

As the two servants had left the room, Rei turned around to face his beautiful lover with a soft smile. Kai was casually leaning against Rei's desk, returning the smile of his boyfriend. Rei gently gripped Kai's hips and placed a gentle kiss to the bluenette's forehead as a silent good morning.

"You know Rei, I don't take kindly having to wake up all alone in the morning." Kai said playfully, silently loving the way Rei's thumbs stoked around his hips.

Rei chuckled and kissed Kai's tattooed cheek.

"Sorry love. You looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake you and I had some business to take care of." Rei said and started stroking his hands up and down Kai's sides.

Kai smiled again, Rei was always so sweet in everything he did. Suddenly he felt his boyfriend's bandaged hand, form when he had smashed a mirror the night before, stroking up and down his side. Kai reached down and gently took the injured hand between his own two and brought it up for closer inspection.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked slightly worried and looked the neko-jin in the eyes while gently caressing the palm between his own.

Rei blushed a little at the small and yet so adorable gesture. How in the world did Kai manage to be so utterly cute all the time?

"No, I can barely feel it anymore." He answered.

Kai sent him a questionable look that had Rei chuckling again and gently cupping Kai's beautiful face.

"I swear Kai, it really doesn't hurt anymore." He said truthfully and planted a small kiss on Kai's perfect rosy lips as to reassure him it was true.

Kai accepted this answer without a question.

"Now we really should get going." Rei said a little more serious.

Kai nodded, knowing exactly was Rei meant.

"I know. I've been thinking about him all morning." Kai said as they took each other's hands and quickly made their way out of the office and down the hall.

Rei nodded in agreement.

"Me too, so let's hurry, alright?"

And with that said the two teens started running down the hallways to reach their destination as fast as possible.

Hiro awoke with a start the moment it knocked on the door. Apparently he had fallen asleep in his chair, leaning over the bed with his head resting on his folded arms, while watching over the injured teen during the night. He quickly glanced at the young redhead that occupied the bed. Luckily he was still sleeping and what was even better, he was no longer shaking from cold. It looked like his body finally had recovered its' regular bodyheat. _'What a relief' _Hiro thought. Tala had suffered from very bad hypothermia when they had found him and Hiro had had his worries, but luckily it seemed like the worst part was over now.

It knocked on the door once again, louder. The noise clearly didn't go unnoticed by the sleeping teen this time as Tala started to stir in his sleep. Hiro couldn't take his eyes away when those electric blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning." Hiro said in a low gentle voice.

At first Tala only acknowledged Hiro's present by sending him a very sleepy look before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position with one arm, while his other hand reached to rub his tired eyes. Once again Hiro found it hard not to stare and couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute the sight of the sleepy redhead was. By now the knocking had turned into a slight pounding.

"What's that noise?" Tala murmured sleepily and eyed Hiro with a matching sleepy and questioning look.

Completely lost in the cute, bordering to adorable, sight of the just awoken teen, Tala's question caught Hiro completely by surprise.

"Noise?" Hiro listened and sure enough, the slight pounding had now turned into full scale pounding at the door. Hiro was a little shocked he hadn't even noticed it until now. He barely knew Tala and yet this teen had successfully made him forget everything around him, which was _very _uncommon for Hiro. He _never _lost his bearings no matter what! _'How in the world? What am I doing? I can't seem to focus on anything but him. But damn he just looked so cu- NO Hiro! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I hardly know him! I shouldn't behave like this!' _

"I.. I think someone is knocking on the door.." Hiro said a little absent to answer Tala's earlier question.

Tala just looked slightly annoyed at Hiro with his sleepy look.

"Well?" Tala said, his eyes never leaving Hiro's.

Hiro felt like his whole world was locked in that gaze.

"Well what?" Hiro said absently again, feeling completely absorbed in those beautiful blue eyes and unintentionally still ignoring the pounding on the door.

Tala sent Hiro an even more annoyed look.

"Well, are you going to open it or not? Frankly all that blasted pounding is giving me a headache and I don't really trust my own legs at the moment." Tala stated as a matter-of-fact.

It took a few seconds for Tala's words to penetrate, but when they did Hiro blushed in embarrassment. God, he was acting like an idiot! Tala had to think so too. How embarrassing!

"Oh! Right!" Hiro blurted and quickly walked towards the door while mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. The moment he opened the door Rei particular pushed past him, an annoyed look plastered on his own face.

"Well you sure took long enough!" Rei said and glared slightly at Hiro who was too embarrassed to explain exactly why he had taken so long opening the door.

Kai came right behind Rei.

"Rei calm down." Kai said soothingly.

"I don't wanna calm down Kai, I wanna see Tala! How is he? Is he alrig-" But as Rei turned around he saw Tala sitting up in bed, looking _much _better than he had last night. Kai followed Rei's eyes and also saw the red head, who was sitting in bed with a slight smile and now sent them a small weave as greeting.

In a blink of an eye both Rei and Kai reached the bed.

"Tala! Thank God you are alright!" Rei said and sat on the edge of the bed right next to his best friend.

Kai seated himself on the opposite side of the bed.

"It's good to see you up Tala, you really had us worried." Kai said gently and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Rei then asked.

Tala, almost overwhelmed by his friends concern and sympathy, smiled warily before answering.

"I admit I've been better."

"Well no one can blame you. Truth be told, you were more dead than alive when we found you." Kai said sympathetically.

Tala silently rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't very used to be the center of attention like this and though he appreciated Rei and Kai's concern for his wellbeing, he would prefer to stir all the attention away from himself. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you did find me though and as you can see I' going to be just fine so let's not dwell on the past." Tala said in an attempt to assure his friends that he was alright.

Kai immediately recognized Tala's hidden message, not to keep talking too much about him and his wellbeing and he understood. After everything Tala had been through in such a small amount of time it was only natural that he didn't have much energy to overcome too much attention at once and Kai figured they should respect that. Besides, he was sure that when and if Tala wanted or needed to talk things over he would make sure to do it in his own pace. There was no reason to make the redhead uncomfortable by making him relive the past day's events already.

Rei was just about to make another comment, but Hiro cut in before he could say anything.

The brown eyed man had also sensed Tala's slightly discomfort from getting so much sympathetic attention and decided to try and relieve some of this discomfort.

"I agree. The most important thing is that Tala is well now and the king is recovering fast. And I assure you both that I will make sure Tala will fully recover as well." Hiro said calmly.

Tala sent the older bluenett a grateful look, which made Hiro feel a warm feeling spreading in his chest, though he did not show it.

Rei had to bite his lips to stop himself asking further into Tala's wellbeing, but Tala obviously didn't need to be bombarded with lots of questions right now so he held his tongue.

"Alright then. But you know you can _always _count on me when you need it, right Tala?" Rei said and eyed Tala with a serious look.

Tala smiled. He knew that Rei would always have his back, he always had and he always would.

"I know Rei, I know." Tala said gratefully.

"Ahem.."

Everyone turned to Hiro as the man cleared his throat, clearly to gain the attention.

"Not to be rude my lords, but Tala really needs his rest. I would suggest you come back in the evening, where he should be better rested."

Both Rei and Kai turned their heads back towards Tala. The redhead offered them an apologizing smile and a small nod as to confirm Hiro's statement. He did feel really tired still and he was certain that he would feel much more up for visits when he had regained a little more energy.

Rei and Kai shared a quick gaze and nodded in understanding.

"We understand, we'll come back later then, alright Tala?" Kai said and smiled widely at the teen in bed, to reassure him they would return as soon as he had rested some more.

Tala returned the smile.

"Yes, thank you."

Rei gently placed his broad hand on his friends shoulder.

"Get well soon alright Tala? You know it's kind of weird seeing you lying around in bed like this when you usually runs around like a busy housewife most of the time." Rei said jokingly. A suppressed snicker escaped Kai's mouth. Even Hiro couldn't suppress a humored smile at the thought and had to quickly cover it up with his hand and turn away.

Tala sent Rei a mock glare before answering;

"Aw, don't worry Rei. This busy housewife will come back in no time to make sure you catch up on your studies! You are way too far behind already, you know!"

The smile on Rei's face immediately faded and this time neither Kai nor Hiro could hold back their laughter at the sight of Rei's dropping face. Tala just sat back and crossed his arms satisfied with his excellent comeback and Rei, who bowed his head in defeat.

Quickly wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes from laughing, Kai stood up and grasped Rei's arm and pulled him up with him.

"Better think twice before you offend Tala next time, huh Rei?" Kai said half-jokingly.

Rei pouted rather childish.

"You're going to chain me to my desk when you get better aren't you?" Rei said in a matching childish voice.

Tala's grin just widened further.

"Probably, so you better be prepared Rei."

"Hmm.." Rei hummed thoughtfully before raising his gaze with determination.

"Waah! Rei! What the hell!" Kai exclaimed surprised as his boyfriend tossed him over his right shoulder without any kind of warning.

"Alright then! Better make most out of my last time as a free man!" Rei exclaimed before turning to Hiro.

"You take good care of him, alright?"

Hiro stood dump stuck for a moment, caught by surprise by prince Rei's sudden outburst, before answering.

"O-Of course my lord."

"Good. And you!"

Rei turned back to Tala.

"You better make truth of that treat of yours and get back on your feet fast."

Tala laughed and raised his right hand above his heart.

"I promise."

Rei grinned and started walking out the door, still carrying a protesting Kai over his shoulder.

"We'll come back to bother you later Tala so get some rest while you can." Rei joked on his way out.

"I will, oh and Rei."

Rei turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to drop Kai alright?" Tala half laughed while watching the still kicking bluenett hanging from Rei's shoulder.

"You know how he could avoid that? By _putting me DOWN!_ Now Rei!" Kai protested behind the neko's back. He felt like a bag of potatoes.

But Rei just laughed and continued walking out the door.

"Aww don't worry Tala, he isn't going anywhere." And with that said Rei exited the door and closed it firmly behind him, leaving Hiro and Tala alone in Kai's room.

Hiro was the first to break the silence.

"Funny.. I would never have guessed that prince Rei was so…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"What? Are you going to say irresponsibly? Immature? What in the world do you think gives you the right to judge him anyway?" Tala interrupted angrily. He would not stand by and let anyone talk badly about Rei. Rei was without a doubt the greatest and kindest person he had ever known and he would make damn sure that people didn't make the mistake to try and tell him otherwise.

"I was going to say normal." Hiro said quickly and eyed Tala.

"And to be honest I'm relieved."

"O-Oh.." Tala's cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment of his clearly unreasonable outburst.

"What.. Exactly do you mean by 'normal' then?" Tala asked confused.

Hiro crossed his arms and held a thoughtful look for a moment before answering;

"It's just.. Whenever prince Rei has made public appearances, whenever he has been mentioned and seen he has always appeared stoic, strong, confident and deadly serious"

"And that is a problem?" Tala asked confused. Weren't all these qualities that were desired to be present of a future ruler?

Hiro paused and drew a hand through his blue locks, looking to be in deep thoughts and gently seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"How should I say it?" Hiro mumbled absently.

Hiro once again made eye contact with Tala.

"Whenever prince Rei has been presented he always seemed so.. Emotionless.."

Tala sat dumbstruck. He wanted to protest against Hiro's comment, but the more he thought about he couldn't help realizing that the man was right. Rei had grown up, carrying huge responsibilities and expected to live up to sky-high expectations his whole life. He never had the time to be a child with so many eyes constantly watching over him, scolding him for every mistake he would make. Until recently, when Kai had entered Rei's life, Tala had rarely seen Rei smile unless the two of them was completely alone. He had always walked around, with an as good as unbreakable emotionless mask.

At the lack of a retorting comment from Tala Hiro shifted his gaze and stared blankly on a spot on the wall before he continued.

"It's my belief that no matter who you are and where you are from, you should always have the chance of a having a normal and happy life. Unfortunately too many never get this option, being forced to grow up too fast, never being able to enjoy the memories from a happy childhood or of an exciting youth. Lord Rei may be heir to the throne and he will have to take on huge responsibilities when that time comes, but.."

Hiro took a deep breath and looked Tala in the eyes once again.

"In the end it is nice to see that our prince, in spite of the odds, has been able to find not only great love, but great friendship as well." At this Hiro smiled and placed a hand on the still silent redhead's shoulder.

"One does not have to be very clever to see how strongly Lord Rei values your friendship Tala. Rei is lucky to have a friend like you and I think he knows that. I may not have known either you or Lord Rei personally for very long, but already I'm sure he'll one day become a great king and mostly because of you." The tall bluenett said with a voice laced with nothing but sincere honesty.

Tala couldn't help but feel modest hearing such kind words and yet he could also feel the pride swell a little in his chest. Did Hiro really think that he made such a big difference? He had to admit, it felt good to suddenly get appreciated from another person than just Rei. But still, having been told (and threatened) by Lee for so long that he was a worthless, good for nothing bastard had actually made him doubt his own abilities as a teacher for Rei more than once. After all.. When you are told the same thing over and over again you can't help starting to believe it.

"I.. I'm really not as great as you make me sound .." Tala mumbled and turned his gaze downwards to avoid Hiro's shining brown eyes.

Hiro placed his other hand on Tala's other shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Hey, look at me." Hiro said in a low voice as he tried to lock with those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Tala.

Tala reluctantly raised his insecure gaze slowly and the two locked their gazed on each other once again.

Hiro couldn't help gently stroking Tala's pale cheek, which contrasted sharply with his own tan hand, in a soothing manner as he saw the insecurity and slightly fearful expression in those electric blue eyes. He knew what the redhead was thinking and he would not allow Tala to torment himself with lies, planted in his head by that bastard to Lee!

"You _are_ great Tala. After everything Lord Rei told me about you, you are the smartest, kindest and most loyal person who has ever lived. You must _never _believe a word of whatever that man told you! You hear me? _Never_!"

Tala was slightly taken aback by these words. He barely knew Hiro and yet, he felt a strange warm feeling spreading in his chest hearing those words coming from him. He needed to hear that.. The mix of the pleasant warm feeling, slowly spreading in his body and the soothing and gently caress of his cheek was making him feel sleepier than ever. Unable to help himself he allowed himself to lean against the strong chest in front of him and felt the warmth spread even further when he felt two strong arms embrace his slight frame. Unable to keep fighting it Tala let his heavy eyelids slid shut.

"Thank you.." Tala whispered half asleep, enjoying how gentle fingertips began to run along his back, taking him closer and closer to the inviting darkness.

"You're welcome." Hiro whispered back, but he wasn't sure the redhead even heard him. Tala was already fast asleep, leaning his head against the Hiro's broad shoulder.

Gently the bluenett lowered Tala back down against the pillows and pulled the covers back over the sleeping teen. He smiled and stroked the pale cheek one last time before standing and began putting away the first aid kit he had used yesterday. By now it was clear that Tala would make a fully physical recovering within long. Of course his mental recovering had only just begun. And right now, Hiro wanted nothing more than be there for Tala. For some unexplainable reason he felt the urge to hold, protect and comfort the beautiful redheaded blue eyed teen through thick and through thin.

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the sleeping teen in the bed. If Tala would let him.. He would be there for him.

Back in Rei's room two very naked teens now lay panting hard for breath in the giant bed, in a mess of black and red silk covers.

Rei rolled on to his side and smiled as he placed his arm around the bare waist of his beautiful lover.

"Are you still angry I carried you all the way back here?" He asked slightly smirking and kissed the juncture of where Kai's neck and shoulder meet.

Kai shivered slightly in delight at the feeling of those amazing lips against that sensitive spot, but smiled in return.

"No, apology accepted."

Rei chuckled.

"I got to piss you off more often." Rei joked.

"I would strongly advise against that. Next time you do, you can be certain I'll refuse you _everything!_" Kai said warningly, but also with humor evident in his voice.

"Not even a kiss?"

"Not even a touch with you little finger."

"Aww, you're so mean!" Rei whined slightly.

Kai just chuckled.

"Well, don't piss me off and we won't have a problem."

Without warning Rei threw himself over Kai, completely straddling the bluenett's body. Rei leaned down until their foreheads touched and smiled lovingly.

"Alright, from this day forward I promise you that I'll do everything in my might to keep you happy. I swear to protect you, hold you and love you, to never leave your side, to the end of the world." Rei said tenderly, with nothing but pure love and affection shine in his beautiful golden eyes.

Kai could swear he could feel his heart swelling in his chest as Rei's words. He could hardly believe how lucky he was to have ended up with such a great boyfriend that had so much love to give him, a love that Kai was more than willing to return. Smiling even wider, Kai placed his arms around Rei's neck and drew the neko-jin down for another passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kai said as they parted.

Both teens dived in for yet another passionate kiss when suddenly it knocked on the door. Rei and Kai quickly parted form each other.

"What?" Rei barked through the door. He never did like to be interrupted and now knew he especially didn't like it when he was in the middle of a hot make-out session with his boyfriend.

"It's your father Lord Rei! He's awake and requesting to see you." A female voice sounded through the door, most likely one of those servants Rei had talked to this morning.

Rei and Kai looked at each other with wide eyes. Rei's father was awake!

**Oh God, I never thought I would finish this! I had soooooo many writers blocks during this. I hope you guys doesn't mind the TalaxHiro side thingie, I promise this fanfiction will focus much more on Rei's and Kai's relationship again in the next chapters. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Please review if you like :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Whhhaaat?! She actually updated?! OH MY GOD and UPDATE! It's a miracle! **

**You guys please don't hate me, I'm sooooo sorry! D: D: D: I had no ideas for this chapter and so I just got stuck for an eternity.. Again.. Anyway the story is very nearly finished! I only plan ONE last chapter to round up the last things. Also I hope this chapter is satisfactory and you'll all enjoy it and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Welcome: **

Rei and Kai sprinted down the hallway as fast as they could towards the chambers of the king. A million thoughts ran through Rei's head. His father had been sick for so very long and until a few days ago, Rei had actually almost completely given up hope that his father would ever get well again. And so much had happened in that time, how should possibly he be able to explain it all? Like how was he going to break it to his father that his own brother had poisoned and tried to kill him?!

Both too soon and too late Rei and Kai arrived at the giant door leading to the king's bedroom. Both teens took a moment to catch their breath. Rei suddenly felt very nervous. He hadn't seen his father in what felt like ages, Lee hadn't even allowed him to see him while he was sick, claiming his father's illness was contagious and it would be too risky to expose him, the only heir to the throne.

Kai caught the worried look on his beloved neko's face.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Kai asked gently.

Rei had to sink the lump that had gathered in his throat before he could answer.

"I.. It's just.. I haven't seen my father in such a long time.. What if.. What if he…" Rei blabbered barely able to make sense of his own words and unable to voice his fears as his eyes never left the door he suddenly felt afraid to walk through.

But Rei didn't have to finish his sentence for Kai to understand. Kai took both the neko's hands into his own and forced his boyfriend to look him in the eyes.

"Rei listen to me, your father will not blame you for anything regarding Lee or anything else. You did everything right, just tell him the truth." Kai said and gently cupped Rei's cheek.

Rei reached up and placed his own hand atop of Kai's and leaned into the soothing touch. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, but he still couldn't stop the slight shaking of his hands.

"You know I'll have to tell him about us too. The truth about us…" Rei whispered and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew that no matter what, he would never leave Kai's side, but he had no idea how his father would react that he first of all was gay and secondly that he hadn't even chosen one of royal status as it was expected from him. Rei would never want to keep such a secret form his father anyway, but they also had to face the fact that they couldn't hold Kai's true past and origin hidden forever, especially not now when his father would be able to rise again and claim the throne.

Kai stood silent. He knew Rei and he couldn't keep the truth hidden from the king, but the mere thought of losing Rei now was such a horrible thought that it almost made him sick to the stomach just to think about it. Still, Rei was a prince and he had such great responsibilities to live up too for the sake of his people and the neko kingdom and if the king believed his son's relationship to him would hinder the course of the greater good, then who was he to oppose? After all, he was born and raised most of his life in the streets and had even been dependent on stealing to survive. He had no place among royalty, he knew. But he loved Rei, more than anything in the world and he would stand by his side through water and fire if he had too and as long as Rei wanted him there.

"I know.." Kai answered calmly before adding in a tender whisper.

"But no matter what happens I will always love you Rei.. Remember that.."

Rei's eyes widened a moment in slight panic before narrowing in hard set determination as he cupped Kai's face and brought their foreheads together.

"I'm not going to lose you now Kai, I've been too close too many times already.. I never want to live my life without you.. Never!"

Kai smiled softly hearing those words.

"I know, me neither." He said and leaned upwards to softly press his lips against Rei's in a tender loving kiss that lasted several moments. When they finally parted they took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before Kai stepped back a little and pushed his boyfriend gently towards the door.

"Now go Rei, you haven't seen your father in such a long time. I'm sure the king is anxious to see his son." Kai was really trying his hardest to sound cheerful and reassuring, but still couldn't shake off that twisting knot of worry nestling in the pit of his stomach, frightened that the king would forbid Rei and him from ever seeing each other again.

Rei nodded, Kai was right. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to his father's chamber. As he stepped inside he caught one last glance back at Kai, who sent him a small smile, which he returned before softly closing the door behind him again.

Kai now stood all alone in the empty hallway. Now there was nothing else he could do than wait and hope.

"What?! Why the hell wasn't I told immediately that the king had awakened? I have to go right now!" Tala exclaimed angrily and all but jumped out of the bed only to reach about three steps before his legs buckled under him, still feeling rather weak and faint.

"Shit.." The redhead cursed as he headed straight for the floor, but then felt something warm and strong catch him before he could make the painful collision.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're still too weak Tala. You need to let your body rest." Hiro tried to reason. It was he who had found the king awake when he had strayed over there to check on the majesty while Tala was sleeping. On request he had filled the king in on the most basic of happenings that he knew of. The king had then, as expected, sent word for his son Rei. Hiro had sent one of the female servants to do so and had then promptly returned to Tala's side and waited for the teen to wake up before filling him in.

And Tala wasn't happy with it. He struggled the best he could to shake free of Hiro's hold of him, but the man was surprisingly strong!

"Let go of me! I'm fine! I need to go, I need to be there! It's expected of me!" Tala protested loudly, never stopping his fighting, but it seemed like it was ridiculously easy for Hiro to keep him from escaping.

At this point Hiro gripped Tala's shoulders firmly and forced the red head to look him in the eyes.

"No Tala, now you listen to me! No one expects you to be anywhere than your bed right now. Deny it as much as you want, but the physically and emotional abuse you've undergone by the hand of Lee ever since the king fell ill have caught up to you and it is not something you can recover from in the span of mere days." Hiro said in a firm voice, his eyes never leaving Tala, who stared back at him with wide eyes, completely speechless.

Hiro's eyes softened and his grip on the teen's shoulders eased considerably. He brought one hand up to the side of Tala's neck and in a comforting manner before continuing in a much softer voice;

"What you went through adding the responsibilities that lay upon your shoulders all the while, is a weight so heavy it should not have been carried alone, but you did, because you had too. You never had a choice with Lee always watching you. But that bastard is gone now, he can't hurt you anymore and you have nothing to prove."

By this point Hiro had successfully been able to guide Tala back to sit on the edge of the bed, no longer seeming so intend of escaping from the room.

"I.. But I.. Rei and Kai they.." Tala stammered slightly, seeming rather confused and lost.

"You need to rest, don't worry about Rei and Kai, I'm sure they can manage on their own, but you need to focus on yourself and your own needs for once. Okay?"

At those words Tala quietly slipped back under the covers before looking up with an almost pleading look on his face.

"Will you.. Stay?" He asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Hiro smiled softly, never leaving his own seat at the edge of the bed.

"Sure, I'll stay. For as long as you like."

It seemed like Kai had been waiting forever when the doors finally swung open once again and Rei stepped out in the hallway with an unreadable expression on his face. Kai immediately stood from the floor, where he had been sitting leaning against the wall, feeling like his entire future was being sealed behind those closed doors and being unable to do anything to affect the outcome.

"Rei?" Kai said tentatively, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder.

Rei seemed spaced out the first few moments, but the soft hand on his shoulder seemed to bring him back to reality and made him turn around to face his boyfriend. The neko placed his hand on top of Kai's and squeezed it slightly as he spoke softly;

"He.. He wants to talk to you."

Kai's eyes widened.

"Did you.. Did you tell him about.. You know.." Kai stammered while gesturing with his free hand between the two of them, not hiding his quickly rising nervousness very well.

"I told him _everything_ love." Rei said and squeezed Kai's hand a little tighter.

Kai swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. Everything.. That meant the king knew, not only about his traitor of a brother to Lee as well as everything about Kai's relationship to his son, but also of Kai's true identity being a street rat and a slave. In his head Kai could envision hundreds of ways the king could react to this information, but unfortunately he imagined most of these to be of bad nature.

"And.. What did he say?" Kai was almost afraid to ask.

Rei shook his head slightly a look of confusion crossing his face.

"He didn't say anything he just.. Sat there and listened. Listened with a completely blank expression as I talked and explained on and on endlessly.. When I finished he just moved his gaze from me and stared ahead of him for several minutes lost in his own thoughts. When he finally turned back to all he said was that he wanted to talk to you.." Rei explained.

Kai felt a fresh weave of panic wash over him, but tried to hide the best he could.

"O-Oh.. Okay.. Then we.. Better get in there." Kai said as calmly as he could muster and made a move to pull Rei with him towards the door, but Rei stopped him halfway.

"No Kai.." The prince muttered softy and gently and reluctantly pried Kai's hand off his own and took a step back.

Kai looked back at him with an expression of confusion and anxiety.

"He said he wanted to talk to you, _only _you. I can't go with you, even though I want to." Rei explained softy and gently ran his index finger over Kai's cheek in a soothing gesture.

Kai eyes widened. Was he going in there all by himself?! Oh no, no, no no! He couldn't do that. The king was sure to be furious with him. What if he only wanted to separate him from Rei so that they could never see each other again?!

Without thinking Kai threw himself into Rei's arms, which immediately closed around him, and buried his face in the neko's neck.

"Please Rei, don't make me go alone! I can't, I can't! I don't want to lose you!" Kai rambled, not being able to voice his thoughts more clearly from the knot of worry lying in the pit of his stomach.

"Shh, Kai it's alright.. I promise you it's going to be okay, you won't lose me.. I won't let you out of my life ever. But we have to see this through. My father may seem frightening, but he is not cruel. I made it clear to him that I would never accept an outcome of this where you weren't in my life." Rei paused to kiss the top of Kai's head.

"Just be honest with him love and everything will be fine." Rei whispered into his boyfriend's ear while rubbing the tense back under his hands in small soothing circles.

"Promise?" Kai whispered back after a few minutes of silence as he forced his heart rate to slow down.

"Promise with all my heart love." Rei answered and sealed the promise with a small kiss against Kai's soft lips.

Slowly Kai pulled away from Rei's warm protective hold. He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. Rei was right, they had to see this through and if the king did not understand the depth of love they held for each other, then they would make him understand! Neither of them would allow anything to come between them now.

When Kai opened his eyes again the panic and fear had disappeared, instead a fierce look of determination had settled upon them. Looking up one last time into the beautiful face of the man he loved more than anything else in the world, he smiled softly and said;

"I love you Rei."

Rei had to fight the urge to pull Kai back into his arms and claim his mouth until nothing else mattered when he heard those words. Instead he cupped his face and bowed to put their foreheads together, beautiful crimson and shining golden eyes staring deep into each other with nothing but love and devotion showing through.

"I love you too." Rei whispered softly as answer and a smile was exchanged between the two.

Too soon for both their likings, they had to part. They had probably already let the king wait for far too long. With a final shared glance, promising a shortly reunion, Kai stepped through the golden doors into the chambers of no other than king Kimari of the neko jins.

The big door closed behind Kai, the soft click sounding almost loud in the big dim lighted bed chamber. Stepping tentatively forward into the room Kai now saw the man sitting straight up in the a giant golden king sized bed in the middle of the room staring ahead and clearly still hadn't acknowledge Kai's present yet. Even form the other end of the room Kai felt the aura surrounding said man so strongly, the kind of aura that immediately let him know that this was a man of wisdom and greatness. Despite in the dim light Kai could easily see how much Rei and this man looked alike. As his son, the king had what seemed like a black waterfall of black hair that pooled slightly on the silk covers on the mattress, he looked young despite the slightly dark bags that showed under his eyes and as the man turned his head around he found himself staring into matching golden slit eyes of his boyfriend, though these were eyeing him with a measuring look that he surprisingly didn't find judging or intruding. Just.. Observant and curious. Really the only thing that really differenced father and son was that the king's skin looked paler than that of his son's, but that was to be expected after such a long time of illness.

The moment King Kimari had laid his eyes upon him Kai had stopped in the middle of the room, partly because he did not know if the king would want him any closer and partly because he was afraid that if he came any closer the majesty would be able to hear the pounding of his heart and give away how anxious he actually was, despite keeping a more or less straight face. Then he remembered who he was standing before and quickly offered the deepest bow he could manage before swallowing the lump in his throat and broke the silence;

"Your majesty wanted to see me." It came out as a rather hoarse statement and Kai inwardly winched at the sound of it, but didn't have any time to dwell on it as the king answered with a calm gentle voice.

"Yes, you must be Kai. My son told me a great deal about you. Please, come sit." Gesturing with his hand to a chair next to his bedside.

Calmed slightly by the fact that he hadn't yet received either glares or harsh words as he had expected Kai obeyed and moved to the chair and took a seat, now sitting right next to the king, whose eyes followed him carefully all the way.

"So, you're the servant my son has taking such a liking to?" Kimari stated rather than questioned when Kai had been probably seated.

Kai couldn't help wincing slightly at the word 'servant', but nodded.

"Yes your majesty."

Seconds of silence followed. To Kai it felt like hours before Kimari spoke once again.

"My son spoke of you so fondly and passionately. I've never seen him so happy. It's very clear to me that his love to you is true and unconditioned."

Kai felt warmth slowly spreading in his body hearing those words and a soft smile found its way to his lips.

"Thank you your majesty, I'm glad to hear so. I've no doubt about the honesty of your words or Prince Rei's feelings towards me and I can assure you that I love your son just as much as he me." Kai said and bowed his head slightly, his smile still intact. But when Kai lifted his head back up he was met with the coldest glare he had ever seen, coming from the king's golden eyes.

"Do you really think me such a fool to believe such nonsense!" Kimari growled dangerously at a now fear frozen Kai.

Kai felt a cold shiver ran down his spine at those words. Until now he had actually allowed himself to believe that maybe the king would accept the love Rei and he shared, but the look he was receiving now told him no such thing.

"Your majesty.. I- I don't know what you me.." Kai started, but was immediately interrupted by the sneering voice of Kimari.

"Don't you dare playing stupid boy! I've figured you out so you can drop this pathetic act of yours. You may claim to love my son, but I see the truth! You have used the goodness of his heart and twisted his head with words of passion and promises of eternal love in order to save yourself from your own miserable life of servitude and poverty! You want money and power and you saw your chance with my son didn't you?! You've stolen his heart with nothing but manipulation and false intensions! And if you think I will allow this you are very much mistaken. I love my son dearly, he is everything I have left in this world and I will not have a wretched fortune hunter as you break his heart!"

Kai sat silent for another few moments before he stood suddenly, knocking his chair over in the process. He straightened his back even further and his expression turned into a look of complete confidence and honesty mixed with anger.

"With all due respect your majesty, but I will not accept these indecorous accusations! I love Rei more than anything on this earth, more than my own life! He is my savior as well as the love of my life and I would _never _use or manipulate him in any way! Certainly not for any personal gain! I love him for the man he is.. Not for what he has.. You can punish me in whatever way you see fit; torture, imprisonment or slavery, it doesn't matter to me I've already been through them all, but I would go through it all again if that is what it takes for you to understand how much I love Rei. Nothing in this world is going to chance how much I love him..."

Kai felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as those words escaped his lips. He did not know where he suddenly found the courage to speak his mind so confidently, but he meant every single word he said.

To Kai's surprise King Kimari's eyes soften and his mouth slowly turned into a approvingly smile.

"I believe you Kai." The king then said and slowly stood from the bed, his legs still a little shaky.

Kai couldn't believe his own ears. Not two minutes ago the king had accused him of not truly loving his son and now he was smiling warmly at Kai with nothing but approval and admiration in his eyes as he stepped closer and placed his hands softy on Kai's shoulders.

"B-But I thought.." Kai stammered confused as he looked up at the face of the still smiling king.

"I understand your confusion Kai and I must apologize that I had to put you through this, but you see I had to be sure your feelings towards my son were true and I see now that they are. I think I can certainly say that you just erased every doubt in my mind with that speech of yours."

"So.. It was a test.. You tested me?" Kai stated more than asked. His body was slowly starting to bubble with joy and happiness, but he was still afraid to let it grow too much.

"Yes it was a test and again I apologize Kai. I know that you've already been through more trials in your life than is fair, but as a father I only wish the best for my son. What I can say is that I've never heard more heartfelt and honest declarations of love than those Rei and you offer each other and I would never forgive myself if I were to keep a love as strong as yours from happening." Kimari explained in his soft voice.

Kai could no longer keep the smile of his face as his joy grew even further.

"You mean?" Kai started, but he could hardy finish the sentence.

King Kimari's smile grew a little wider and his hands squeezed affectionately on Kai's shoulders.

"Yes Kai, welcome to our family."

**And there you finally have it ladies and gentlemen :) I'll try very hard to update the last chapter faster! See ya :)**


End file.
